


Worth Fighting For

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, London, Romance, Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 59,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniella's best friend Tabitha finally convinces her to travel across the pond to London with her and away from her boring hum-drum life, even if just for a few weeks.  There, she meets an extremely attractive and outgoing guy named Michael.  Michael is beyond charming yet rather intimidating.  He's also completely infatuated with Daniella.  There's just one problem.  Daniella is married and very much in love with her average Joe husband, Ted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fassy doesn't show up in this chapter, but he will in the next! This is an introduction to our main character.

You know what sucks? When your best friend gets home from a two week vacation in Morocco. You know what else sucks? When she gets home from a two week vacation in Morocco with a tan. Talk about adding insult to injury.

It's bad enough that I can't tan to save my life. People keep telling me to be proud of my porcelain skin. "Pale and proud"? Similar to "mutant and proud" from X-Men? If only my paleness came with some sort of cool super power, like invisibility. Or transparency since it's not too far off from my actual skin tone. Seriously. You can see the hairs under my skin even after shaving. Paleness is a curse, I say.

"Wow, Tab, you look fantastic!" I fawned over my best friend even though I secretly wanted to shave her skin off and Mod Podge it to my own body. She was perfectly bronze, it was like she shimmered.

Tabitha grimaced and shrank away from my over zealous hug. "Careful, Daniella! My back is sore." I knew she meant business, using my whole name instead of the usual 'Dani' or 'Ella'.

"Too much time on your back, eh, Tab?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she scoffed.

Being a married woman of six years, I was envious of Tab's freedom to fly around the world whenever she pleased. She was certainly living the single life most can only dream of. Tab is a social butterfly and has zero problems making new friends. This makes adventuring so easy for her. I would never crash on the sofa of a stranger but Tab, she makes herself right at home. I fear for her sometimes. She's too trusting, I would say. Which leads me to her romantic excursions. Casual sex is the only sex for Tab. No strings attached is exactly how she likes it. But don't get the wrong idea. Tab is no idiot. She's on the pill and helps keep condom companies in business.

"Yes... but that's not why I'm sore. Check it out!" She turned and slipped off the thin straps of her tank and let them fall, clasping the front to her chest as not to flash the unsuspecting patrons of the airport. We got several looks, mostly shock and disgust from older women. I smiled and shrugged a "what are you gonna do, my friend is crazy" kind of shrug.

I gasped upon seeing the glorious and colorful fox etched across her back. I gingerly reached out to touch it, gently trailing a finger across her swollen skin. It felt strange but I knew then and there that I had yet another reason to be envious of Tab. My best friend, my dear adventurous best friend with no fears, had finally gotten her first tattoo.

"Another one to cross off the bucket list!" Tab pulled her straps back up and beamed.

I shook my head in disbelief. How simple her life was. The heiress of Velcro, with nothing holding her down. (Which is kind of funny if you think about it, because, you know, Velcro. Hah.)

"Don't look at me like that," Tab frowned.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware I was looking at you like anything," I shrugged as I took her back pack for her.

"Someday, you're going to look back and wish you'd taken up my countless offers to take trips with me." Tab poked me in the arm and smiled.

She's right. I'm already looking back at the times I turned down Hawaii, Mexico, Greece, Australia, and Spain.

"Maybe next time." I shifted her bag on my shoulder and led her towards the parking garage.

"No 'maybes', doll. My birthday is coming up and all I want is for my best friend to accompany me to England."

I let out a boisterous laugh. As if. A shy married woman follow around an extremely sexual and social butterfly? "Yeah, okay."

"Great! We leave Friday at seven p.m."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at her. "What'd you do?"

"Booked two non-refundable one way tickets to Heathrow with my name and your name, little miss. You can't back out now."

"Tab! I can't! I have a husband! And a job! Which I should be at now, but I snuck off to pick you up. You're welcome, by the way! I can't just up and leave whenever the hell I want. I can't, Tab."

Tab began to whine. She was an expert in getting her way. This happens when you're an only child. She grabbed my hands and jumped up and down, whining "please oh please oh please."

Her bouncing attracted the attention of a passerby who slowed down as he passed. He subtly reminded me of John Stamos but it could have been because of the "have mercy" look across his face as he eyed my best friend's bouncing chest.

Embarrassed by her childish display, I pulled Tab's hands down with my own, attempting to anchor her in place. But one does not anchor a girl like Tab. Even if I say no, she will still go. And she will have the time of her life, yet again. And I will be jealous. But it'll be my own fault for being jealous. How many more times am I going to miss out on these once-in-a-lifetime opportunities? Life at home is a little too monotonous for me lately. Ted, my husband, is hardly ever home. He's married to his work. No, he's not a consulting detective.

I sigh in defeat. But, you know, it's not really defeat because she pretty much had me at 'England'.

"Fine."

Tab's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning seeing that Santa actually left a fricking pony under the tree. And that actually happened to Tab when she was seven. Sigh.

My mind is racing, mentally packing for London weather. If it's summer here, is it winter there? Is that how it works? I decide to Google it when I get home. No way am I embarrassing myself in front of Tab. She'd never let me hear the end of it.

And what about Ted? What the hell do I tell him? He'll be pissed. But what am I supposed to do? The tickets are paid for and non-refundable. He has to let me go. He'll survive. He'll throw himself into his work as usual and I'll be back before he even has time to miss me. Yeah.

I don't even want to think about work right now. I'm so late from returning from my lunch hour. Crap in a hat, my boss may kill me.

I rush Tab home as quickly and safely as possible. I pull up to the entrance of her gated community as she's sharing the nitty gritty details of her last lover during her stay in Morocco. Apparently Sayid has a thing for asses. And I mean butts, not jerks.

I stop at her curb and start to get out to help her unload her luggage but she pulls me back in with a big hug.

"You get back to work and figure out a way to sweet talk your asshole boss into letting you off work for a few weeks. I'll take care of my shit."

Tab plants a kiss on my cheek and does her usual "ta-ta" after yanking her luggage out of the trunk. I drive off, already missing her sunshine scent and happy-go-lucky chatter.

I'm still worried about my boss's reaction to being late from my lunch hour as I step back into the office. I see him talking to Chris, a good friend of mine who I know covered for me while I was away. Chris grabs his arm to hold him in place, letting me slink past them unnoticed. It would have worked too if I hadn't run into the office bitch, Tammy.

"Ah, Bob! Here she is. Late. Again." Tammy sneers after recovering from nearly spilling her coffee all over the both of us.

I see Chris grimace and Bob turn around. I give him a sweet smile, so sweet anyone would diabetes would be smart to run the other direction. But sadly, Bob is immune to anything to do with happiness.

Hands on his hips, he raises his eyebrows. "What's the story this time, Miss Shea?" That's me, by the way, if you were wondering. Hi. Except the damn bastard very well knows I'm married and prefer 'missus'.

I consider lying my ass off but what's the use. I'm a terrible liar anyway. And isn't honesty the best policy? Surely Bob can understand helping a friend in need, right? I share the truth, telling him I was at O'Hare picking up a friend. His expression isn't softening so I throw in a tiny white lie.

"I would have been back sooner but traffic was terrible."

Time ticks by as I wait for his reaction. He taps his foot, peeved. Tammy looks smug and I want to smack her mug out of her hand. Chris looks caught in the crossfires but he doesn't dare leave the scene. I'm still waiting for Bob to say something. Anything.

"Pack your stuff and please leave the building. You're fired."

Anything but that. Shit.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniella goes to London and gets sick.

I have no idea how I'm supposed to break this kind of news to my poor husband, Ted. He makes enough for us to live on his salary alone, but we had plans for the extra income. He's always wanted a boat so I had been setting money aside for us to get one. Eventually. Boats are expensive fuckers.

Then there's Tab. I don't think I should go off to England with her when I should be job searching instead. I'll hold off on telling Tab. I have three days to figure something out.

I have an hour left before I'm expecting Ted home so I throw together a lazy meatless lasagna because I'm a bit too depressed to head to the store for any proper ingredients. I don't even have any ricotta cheese but I do have cream cheese. That's an acceptable substitute, right?

Going through the motions, everything becomes a bit of a blur. I don't even recall putting the lasagna in the oven before falling asleep on the couch. Next thing I know, the smoke detector is going off. I jump up and freeze like a deer in headlights. I'm no good under pressure. Smoke is seeping out of the oven door and I start squealing and prancing in place. Fuck. This is bad. Where is Ted? I didn't set the timer because he should have been home by now and none of this would have happened.

I sprint for the kitchen and fumble for the towel on the counter and begin furiously flapping it towards the smoke detector. With one hand I turn off the oven and open the glass door. Smoke billows out and immediately assaults my poor lungs. I cough like I have a fur ball to hack up.

I turn on the kitchen faucet and place a bucket from under the sink beneath the spray of water. Once it's filled, I grab ahold of it with both hands and chuck its entire contents into the oven. Probably not the best idea but I did what I could and hey, it worked.

I got the smoke detector to stop screaming and I propped open every window in the house. I slid down against the dishwasher and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

Zero missed calls and no texts either.

Holy shit, I've been napping for two hours. Where the hell is Ted?

I scroll through my contacts and tap on his name. I get sent directly to voice mail which immediately infuriates me.

Breathe, Dani. Breathe. Or try to, anyway. Smoke kind of makes it difficult.

I cough again and pick myself up. Stepping out onto the back deck, I send Ted a text message.

To: Hubs  
Where are you?

I sit on the steps outside since there is no patio furniture. We've only been living in this house for six years. I'm getting more annoyed now by the fact that there are no chairs for me out here.

My phone alerts me of a new incoming text and I pull up my phone.

From: Tab  
Ted okay about England?

To: Tab  
He's not home yet. I'll let you know. Nearly burnt down the house!

I can always count on a quick reply from Tab. Her phone is glued to her hand.

From: Tab  
WTF? Seriously? U ok?

To: Tab  
Yeah, I'll live. I'll call you later about England.

I really want to find out where the hell Ted is. I'm starting to worry. I usually get a text letting me know if he's stuck at work late. I start scrolling through my contacts again until I get to his work number and try it. Another dead end. I don't even get a voicemail, it just keeps ringing.

Another text alert chimes and I expect it to be from Tab but it's from Ted.

From: Hubs  
Sorry babe. Held up at work. Eat without me. Don't wait up.

Sigh.

Without a job to keep me sane, being home all day waiting for Ted every night is just not going to work out very well for me at all. Tab will be off adventuring and I'll just end up kicking myself for not going.

Okay. I've made my decision. I'm going. I'm going to England. I'm actually getting really excited now! England! I giggle to myself and go back inside. The fresh air made a world of difference for both the house and myself.

Browsing through the clothes hanging in the closet, deciding what to pack, I start speaking to myself in a cockney accent.

"Chip, chip, cheerio mate. I say, what a jolly swell day we're having." I'm actually embarrassing myself and start laughing.

"Oi! You sound like you're from London!" I laugh again, quoting Paul Rudd from Forgetting Sarah Marshall, when he's trying to talk like Russell Brand.

I really shouldn't be left alone for too long. These kinds of things tend to happen.

\-----

Tab elbows me so hard that I shout out. I push my sleeping mask up and reality hits me and I feel my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. I'm on a plane to Heathrow and I've just cussed loudly amongst other sleeping passengers and now they're all glaring at me.

I hiss at Tab and ask her what she wants. "We're about to land, sheesh."

Yes, Ted let me go! In fact, he was all for it, surprisingly. He promised he would be super busy at work and knowing I was doing something fun would make him feel less guilty about it. I threw myself at him and covered him with kisses after we discussed everything. Well, everything but the fact that I was fired. I kind of, sort of lied and told him I was given vacation time. Okay, I definitely lied. I feel terrible but I was afraid it would upset him. I'll tell him soon, just not now.

Tab starts checking her make up with her little compact mirror. Instantly I perk up despite the lack of sleep and the low rumble in my stomach. I feel oily and gross but I refuse to let my self consciousness and nerves get in the way of enjoying this amazing experience. I look back over at Tab and she looks perfect. As usual. Not a single hair out of place. I sigh and hastily force my thick mane into a sloppy bun atop my head.

The sun is shining outside Heathrow and there's a slight breeze. I hug my backpack to my chest and my cheeks hurt because I can't stop smiling. Tab has to keep nudging me to stop giggling every time we hear someone speak with an English accent. I just can't believe I'm actually here! London!

I don't know if it's because I'm delirious from a lack of sleep and the sudden nausea or the excitement of endless possibilities (within reason, of course) but I grab Tab's hands and begin spinning with her, laughing loudly. I'm so thankful for her. I'm so thrilled to be here. I'm so... so... oh shit. I'm so going to blow chunks.

I let go of poor unsuspecting Tabitha, sending her flying down the sidewalk in mid swing as I run toward the nearest trash bin. It's coming up and I'm not there yet!

It's here. And it's on someone's shoes.

I retch a total of three times before I'm aware that the brown dress shoes I'm hunched over are not a trash bin. I can feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Oh my god. I am SO sorry!" I use the back of my hand to wipe my mouth and stand up.

A strong hand grasps my arm to steady me and I look up into a stunning pair of blue eyes, gleaming back at me. A black beanie holds down the loose reddish curls of his hair and they peek out the sides. The scruff along his strong jaw matches in color. His broad chest and shoulders are intimidating but his smile is stretched from ear to ear. He could pass for Michael Fassbender's twin. This guy is the epitome of sexiness and here I am with puke dribbling down my chin.

"Oh my god, Daniella! Did you seriously just blow chunks all over Michael Fassbender?!" Tab runs up next to us with her hand across her mouth and her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

Gee, thanks for announcing it to the world, Tab.

"Well, this is awkward," I utter, looking up at him wanting to die.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniella and Tab make plans with Fassy.

"Rough night, sweetheart?" Michael asks, his wicked smile still shining and making me feel quite upset with myself.

I cannot believe I puked on Michael Fassbender. In London. In public.

Oh god.

"I am so, so sorry, Mr. Fassbender. I think I have some tissues in my bag, please, let me clean you up. I'll buy you new shoes, oh my god." Words of apologies poured out of me so fast that I swear I sounded like a blubbering idiot.

Tab helped me dig through my back pack for tissues as Michael stepped out of his shoes.

"Ladies, it's okay. They'll wash off." Michael pulled off his socks as well and tucked them into his shoes.

Out of no where, an older gentleman came over with a plastic bag, picked up the shoes and tossed them in. He tied up the bag and dug into his pocket for something. I held my breath as he pulled out a wrapped condom and handed it to Michael.

Michael gently tore the tiny package open with his teeth and pulled out a wet wipe for his hands. Whew. Not a condom. Because that would be weird.

"Thank you, Smith," Michael nods to the older gentleman who takes the used wet wipe and disposes of it in the bin I'd originally been aiming for.

Smith keeps dramatically avoiding the pavement where my puke landed and it's only adding to my embarrassment.

I get it. I puked in public and it's disgusting. I get it.

"I really do apologize. It must be something I ate. I tried to make it to the trash bin -" Michael cut me off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it."

I can't just leave it at that. I would be devastated if someone blew chunks all over my shoes. And those looked like some damn expensive shoes.

"Please, Mr. Fassbender, there's gotta be something I can do to make this up to you. I feel absolutely terrible." I placed my hand over my heart to prove my sincerity.

He looked right at me and gave me a soft smile. "Michael, please. We'll just say you owe me. Are you American?"

Tab and I nodded.

"What brings you to London? Pleasure, I hope?"

Well shit. How is a girl expect to keep her composure when a guy like Michael Fassbender says words like 'pleasure'?

Tab being Tab does what she does best. She begins to flirt. "Oh yes. Definitely pleasure." She holds out a hand and "I'm Tabitha Monroe." She throws in a throaty giggle for good measure.

Michael eyeballs me and I realize he's waiting for my introduction. "Oh, sorry. Daniella Shea. But, uh, I don't think you want to shake my hand right now." I pantomime the whole puking thing that just happened and he shares a delightful chuckle.

It's not that I'm not totally stoked to be talking to an amazing actor, and an incredibly good looking one at that, but I really do not feel good. And I'm pretty sure I look like shit.

"It was fantastic to meet you, and again, I'm so sorry about your shoes, but right now I'd really like to get to our hotel and sleep. I'm pretty sure I'm dying." I plead with Tabitha, hoping my puppy dog eyes are enough of a signal that I really need to get out of here or I just may end up puking on Michael's bare feet as well.

"Where are you ladies staying? Smith can drive you." Michael steps toward a car on the curb as Smith opens the door for him.

"Please, ladies. I won't take no for an answer."

Tab immediately rolls her luggage to the curb and giggles as she climbs in the back of the car. "Come on, Dani!"

Michael takes over for Smith, holding open the door for me. Smith walks around to the trunk and begins loading our luggage. It looks like I don't really get a say. I hope I don't puke inside this beautiful car.

I look up at Michael who is sporting a massive grin, looking strangely like a sexy shark, if there is such a thing.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." He winks and I slip in next to Tab.

\------

 

Before crashing onto my hotel bed, I send Ted a little email letting him know we've arrived. I don't even bother to take off my shoes before climbing under the covers. I just feel so shitty and I want to whole world to go away.

But I feel the weight of Tab sit down on the edge of my bed. I grumble and peer out from the covers.

"If you sleep now, you'll never get on London time." She places a gentle palm on my forehead, checking for a fever.

"But I'm sick. Leave me alone."

"This happened to me when I began traveling. I got sick my first two days when I went to Austrailia. I think the excitement is a bit overwhelming for you right now." Tab stood, causing the mattress to shake and I grumbled again.

"No, I'm dying, Tab." I pull the covers back over my head and silently beg her to leave me be.

I hear Tab padding around the room and the drawers of the dressers opening and closing. She must be unpacking. I wish she'd do it later.

"You know," Tab starts, "Michael likes you."

I throw the covers off my face again and glare at her. "No."

Tab laughs. "No? That's it?"

I toss the cover off completely and slowly sit up to kick my shoes and socks off.

"Michael Fassbender does not 'like' me."

Tab scoffs. "Oh please, Dani. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you. I was flirting with the man and all he wanted to do was talk to you!"

"Have you seen the way I look? I'm like a train wreck; it's hard to look away when you're right in front of one."

"Hate to disappoint you, doll, but Fassy wants your assy. Train wreck or not."

I look at her with shock but I can't hold back my laughter. I chuck one of my shoes in her direction, raise my left hand and point to my ring.

"Hello! Married!" I grab my toiletry bag out of my suitcase and lock myself in the bathroom to clean up a bit. Hopefully that will make me feel better.

I brush my teeth and scrub hard, trying to erase the slimy taste of vom. I feel a bit brain dead but Tab's comments are rolling around in my head. I stand up straight and observe my reflection. I'm not terrible looking, but I certainly don't look put together. Not like Tab always does. She would look even better with Michael Fassbender around her arm.

I replay the drive to the hotel in my head. Smith had given Michael a new pair of shoes and socks from the trunk. Tab had relentlessly flirted with Michael, or tried to at least. Michael was charming and polite, but he didn't really give Tab what she was fishing for. I hated being stuck between the two of them. Michael's large muscular arm kept rubbing against mine and the friction kept igniting a dull spark inside me.

I can't say I remember our entire conversation. I'm pretty sure I was rather delirious. The drive to the hotel took about a half hour and I all but kissed the ground by the time we pulled up to the entrance. I grabbed my suitcase and back pack and trudged ahead of Tab into the hotel, tossing back a thank you and a goodbye to Michael. In retrospect, I realize I was rude. But I'm sick!

I splash cold water on my face and pat it dry with a fluffy white towel. I feel my stomach clench as I hear Michael's voice in my head. 'Great! Smith will be by around eight.'

Opening the bathroom door I peer out and see Tab. She stops folding her shorts and looks up at me. "Something the matter? Did you puke again?"

"Did we make plans with Michael?"

Tab nods and smiles. She shoves her shorts into a drawer and closes it. "Tonight. He's taking us to a club."

"No." I shut the bathroom door and hear Tab laugh.

"Dani! You can't just keep saying 'no'! Live a little. Life can be fun!"

I'm putting my foot down. I'm all for having fun, but I'm sick and I'm going to stay in bed. So much for adventuring. My first day in another country and I'm locking myself in my hotel room and sleeping.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniella and Michael are off to a bad start.

"Dani...

...Ella. Come on, Ella.

Dammit, Daniella, get up!"

A swift smack on my ass shoots me straight up. "What the hell?!"

"This is your last chance, little miss. You have thirty minutes to get ready before Michael is picking us up." Tab is dolled up in a slinky sequined black dress that dips low in the back (hello fox tattoo) and red pumps with matching lips. Her hair is slicked back into a tight ballerina bun and a simple silver star dangles from each of her ear lobes. She's pristine and she looks like she belongs on the red carpet.

For a split second, I consider getting up. But there is just no way I can come even close to being in the same league as Tab tonight with what she has going on. So instantly, I give up and drop back down to my comfy pillow.

"Have a blast, Tab."

"Daniella, are you seriously not coming? It's our first night here! And a huge star has invited us out with him. Think about this for a minute, will you? Please, at least take a shower. Maybe freshening up will change your mind. Please! I'm going whether you are or not and believe me when I say, I am going to rub it in your face relentlessly that I hung out with Michael Fassbender until you want to smother me with a pillow in my sleep!"

She stares at me with her perfect brows arched high, challenging me to back down.

"Fuck. Fine. I'll shower."

Tabitha claps and smacks me on the butt again as I get up.

I grab my phone and quickly check my email inbox. Nothing but spam. No reply from Ted.

\--------

Tab helps me pick a dress. I only packed two and neither of them are fancy or sexy enough for a prestigious club. Tab shakes her head at me when she sees all I packed.

"I should have known to help you." She sniggers and opens the closet to skim through the dresses she brought. Leave it to Tab to be prepared for any type of event.

We both agree on a royal blue halter dress which feels like putting on a skin suit. Tab says it's just because I'm curvier than she is. I'm not quite sure how to do my make up since I usually keep it pretty natural looking. Tab does my eyes for me, making them smokey. I'm actually feeling and looking pretty good, looking at my reflection, observing her superb make up skills.

A knock at the door makes me panic since I still haven't done anything with my hair other than dry it. I grab a hair tie and force my mane into a high pony tail. Tab lets me wear her red pumps and she slips on a pair of stiletto ankle boots instead since the red pumps are the only heels I feel comfortable wearing. Everything else she brought are too high and I only brought flats and flip flops.

Tab opens the door and there stands Smith. "Good evening, ladies."

I check my inbox again and there still is nothing from Ted, so I shoot him another quick email.

Hey, heading out with Tab for the evening. Please email me back so I know you're receiving my messages. Love you and miss you!  
xx Ella

I stuff my phone into a clutch borrowed from, you guessed it, Tab. I'm feeling pretty damn confident as Tab and I walk arm in arm toward Michael waiting for us in the lobby.

Damn, does he look good. His hair is slicked back, but it still has a good wave to it. I'm please to see he hasn't touched his stubble. The rugged look really suits him. He's wearing a burgundy v-neck tee with a black blazer and slacks. His eyes light up as he sees us making our way to him.

I'm suddenly very thankful to Tab for convincing me to join her. That dull spark from deep inside has been kicked on again and I feel my breath quicken. Then Ted's face pops into my brain and I feel super guilty.

I tug on Tab's arm and she gives me a confused look.

"I don't feel so good again," I utter under my breath.

"No, no. You're going." She tightens her arm around mine and pulls me with her.

Walking toward Michael like this feels strangely like a wedding ceremony. He's beaming as we make our way to him and Tab is by my side giving me away. Why the hell am I thinking like this?

I stop in my tracks and Tab's arm slips out of mine. "I can't. I really don't feel good. You go. I'll see you later."

"Daniella!" Tab scolds me, trying to keep her voice hushed. "Please don't!"

I mouth that I'm sorry and give Michael a small wave before I turn on my heels and power walk (because who can run in heels?) back to our room.

I can hear Tab and Michael exchanging pleasantries but I don't look back. I need sleep. Why did I come. I'm a simple boring wife and I belong at home with my simple boring husband.

I shut the door behind me and a wave of relief washes over me. I step out of the heels and toss the clutch on the table by the door after pulling my phone out.

Still zero messages from Ted. I groan and toss my phone on the bed.

Maybe I'll watch TV.

I reach up and untie the halter strap when a loud knock sounds on the door.

Fuck, Tab. Please just go and don't make this more difficult than it already is.

Holding the dress to my chest so it doesn't slip down, I pull the door open to defend myself to my best friend.

I should have check the peep hole first.

Michael pushes past me into the room. "Get your shoes, Miss Shea."

"No, thank you, and it's 'missus' if you please."

He looks around the floor and spots Tab's red pumps. He points to them. "Are these yours?"

"No."

What? They're not. They're Tabs.

He gives me a look that sends a chill down my spine. Where the hell is Tab?

"Are these the shoes you were just wearing?"

"Yes."

"Great." He bends down and grabs them by the heels. In one swift move, he grabs me on his way back to standing position and I'm tossed over his shoulder.

I cry out and smack his back, repeatedly. He simply chuckles.

"Mr. Fassbender! Please!"

"Miss Shea, you owe me. Remember?" And with that, I'm being carried out to his car across his shoulder like a child.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fassy takes the girls to a club. Tab meets Benedict Cumberbatch.

Michael sets me down on my feet gently and holds out the red pumps. He smirks at me holding the dress to my chest still.

I snatch the shoes from him and step into them. "You know, you could have just asked nicely."

Reaching back, I tie the halter straps and blatantly adjust my breasts in front of him before slipping into the car next to a wide-eyed Tabitha.

"Did you send him after me?" I ask her before Michael climbs in.

She shakes her head and giggles but I'm not sure I believe her.

Michael presses his body next to mine, buckles up and speaks to the driver. "Thank you for waiting Smith. You may drive now."

Smith puts the car in gear and Michael looks down at my lap.

"Your seatbelt, Miss Shea." He reaches over and pulls the belt across my chest before I slap his hand away.

"I can do it. And it's 'missus'," I remind him.

I look over at Tab with a 'is this guy for real' look and she smirks.

Michael clears his throat and holds out two black lacy masks. "These are for you ladies." He hands them to me and I pass one to Tab.

"Masks?" I look up at him and he gives me a sly smile.

"Very good, Miss Shea."

"But what for?"

"Every Friday at Red Crane is theme night. Tonight is 'Masquerade'." He brought up a white crackled mask and tied it around the back of his head before looking back at me. It was a half mask and very similar to The Phantom's from The Phantom of the Opera.

I cough and swallow hard, trying to compose myself.

Dammit, he looks amazing.

"Like it?" He asks, lowering his voice. It's almost like he's only talking to me and Tab doesn't exist anymore.

I swallow hard again and nod before looking away.

\-----

Smith pulls up to the curb and I'm expecting a large crowd and muffled music escaping a gigantic building with strobe lights flashing like crazy. But there are zero people outside, no music and the only lights around are the street lamps.

Smith opens up Tab's door and Tab slinks her body out as best she can with her snug dress restricting her movements. I follow behind her, feeling Michael's eyes on my ass.

I help Tab with her mask and then she in turn helps me with mine. I have to admit, Tab looks fucking sexy already, but add the mask and the sense of mystery makes it hard to look away from her. I can only hope I look half as good as she does.

Michael stands between us and sticks his elbows out until we wrap our arms around his. I feel like he's our pimp or mack daddy. He leads us into an alleyway and I'm starting to feel a bit nervous. Why are we being so trusting with him? Just because he's famous?

Before I can object to going any further, I notice a faint red light coming from the brick wall of the building to our right. It's not a light, I see as we get closer. It's a red crane graffitied on the bricks and it's casting an eerie red glow. Michael turns us toward it and stands atop a thin raised metal platform on the ground.

I look up at Michael and wonder why we are looking at this simple graffiti of a glowing red crane. Are we supposed to be enthralled by it? I'm about to ask what the hell we're doing when the crane splits in half silently. My eyes widen as the wall before us slides open like the automatic sliding doors at a grocery store.

But, it's brick?? How is this possible?

I see Tab freaking out internally as well and we give each other a look. Michael has a smug smile on his face and he steps forward through the doors, leading us with him. The doors close gently and silently behind us and form a solid wall again.

Well, that's a fire hazard.

The room we are in is, in a word, purple. The floor looks like sparkling quartz and my heels clack loudly against it. The walls look very plush; like velvet almost. Music can finally be heard, but only a muffled bass. It almost sounds like a heart beat.

"Ah, Mr. Fassbender, is that you? So wonderful to see you again so soon!" An older gentleman in a suit and tie came scuttling up to us. His silver hair is slicked back and he dons a thin black mustache which I find a bit strange looking since his eyebrows are super thick and bushy.

Michael releases our arms and shakes the man's hand. "Good evening, John." Next he places his hands on the smalls of our backs. "These lovely ladies are my guests and I expect them to be treated as members."

"Certainly, sir." John takes my hand and plants a kiss on my knuckles. "Enchanted, Miss...?"

"Shea. Mrs. Daniella Shea," I introduce myself. I'm not sure what to do. No one has ever kissed my hand before, not even Ted. So I curtsy.

Michael and Tab snicker and I blush.

John reaches for Tab's hand next and does the same thing. Tab gives him a graceful nod of her head.

"Oh, just a warning, Mr. Fassbender; Miss Hill has arrived and has been looking for you." John leads us to a double door bearing the same simple red crane graffiti on it and opens it for us.

"Hmm. Thank you John." Michael's voice is very nearly drowned in the sudden burst of music from the other room.

Michael looks down to me and smiles. It's a sly sexy smile that makes me a bit uncomfortable. I'm not complaining, but...

A man should not be looking at a married woman like this...

"Ladies, if you please." He extends his arms for us to step over the threshold.

The bass is bumping and the crowd moves as one. Everyone is masked and my heart begins to beat faster. I'm getting excited and Tab grabs my hand as we step in toward the crowd. Michael follows behind us and again I can feel his eyes on me. I'm starting to not mind so much. A guy like him looking at me the way he does sure does inflate my ego.

Almost immediately Tab and I are swallowed by the dancing crowd. Normally, I would just stand and sway, but there must be something in the air because tonight I'm grinding with Tab and there are hands all over me. I can't even tell who they belong to, but I keep my eyes on Tab and I'm feeling pretty okay about it all.

Michael steps up behind me and I feel hands being smacked away from me. I look back at him and he places his large hands around my waist and I feel everything inside my body tighten. He presses me against him and I reluctantly move along with him.

Tab is in the zone and grabs a neighboring dancer and is moving in sync with him. He is tall and slender with a mop of thick and dark wavy hair. His mask is black with gold swirls and shows off his cheekbones and his eyes are a piercing bluish green. I shouldn't be able to see them in this faint and sporadic lighting, but they're so pretty and draw me right in.

Tab's stranger nods at Michael and smiles at me. I'm getting a bit high from the music and the closeness of the crowd.

Michael's hands begin to wander, lowering themselves down past my hips. I grab them and guide them back up. I turn to face him and glare at him. My look of disapproval does nothing to him and he places his hands against my lower back and holds me to him. Thankfully then, the music tempo is slowing and people begin throwing their arms around each others necks for a slow and intimate grind. Michael lowers his mouth to my ear and asks if I want a drink.

I nod and he takes my hand, pulling me with him. I take a deep breath, relieved to not have to reject him dry humping me. I turn to take a look back at Tab and she is happily all over her gorgeous stranger. She throws a tiny wave in my direction and I give her a smile. I wish I could be as carefree as Tab.

Michael drags me up to the bar where each of the bartenders are in tuxedos and red masks.

"Pick your poison," Michael whispers loudly into my ear as he slips his body behind mine and gently pins me to the bar.

His body is so strong and firm against my back. I can feel his breath on my neck and his scent, oh his scent. It's making my brain fuzzy and I haven't even had a single drop of alcohol yet.

"Erm... A cranberry and vodka?" I tilt my head to look back at him.

He shakes his head and rests his chin on my shoulder. His scruff tickles my cheek. "You can do better than that. Mind if I order for you?"

Without waiting for an answer, he stands up straight, waves over a bartender and orders two Shark Bites. I giggle at the name.

How perfectly fitting to drink a Shark Bite with this sexy shark of a man.

Michael moves past me and leans against the bar on his elbow. He looks at me like he's about to say something but he doesn't. He's just staring.

Two can play that game.

I stare right back and apparently it's amusing to him. That sly sexy smile appears and I can't help but crack a smile back.

"You look amazing," his eyes trail down the length of my body and back up to meet mine.

I don't handle compliments very well. I blush and look away, but thank him.

"The dress and shoes are Tab's."

The bartender returns with our drinks and Michael thanks him before handing one to me.

"You don't have any dresses of your own?"

I take a sip of my Shark Bite and it's delicious. "I do, but nothing this fancy. This is rummy," I say about the drink.

"Yummy?"

"Rummy," I say a little louder.

He smirks and nods his head in agreement. "It's not my usual, but it'll do for now."

"I've never been to a place like this before." I sip my drink and my eyes wander around the club.

There are some intimate table areas towards the back where no one is dancing. I see two couples making out heavily in the booths and I feel like I'm intruding, but I can't make myself look away. They're really going at it.

Michael's voice snaps me back to reality. "It's very secretive. Mainly for the rich and famous considering it's membership price."

"Anyone else famous here tonight?"

"Hmm. I've been told Kate Beckinsale would be here tonight." He looks out at the crowd and points to Tab and her dance partner. "Ben is here."

"Ben?" I squint in Tab's directing, observing her dance partner.

Ben?

I try to think of the famous Bens I know. Ben Stiller? Ben Affleck?

"Benedict Cumberbatch." Michael takes a sip of his drink.

I spit mine out on Michael. "What?! Tab is dancing and grinding with Benedict Cumberbatch?!"

Michael reveals his shark-like grin and laughs, wiping his shirt down with a cocktail napkin. "I take it you're a fan?"

"Who isn't? Do you think Tab knows?"

"Probably not. He usually only comes to the theme nights so he can be disguised."

"Wow." I'm practically dumbfounded. I watch Tab and Benedict dance and take another sip of my drink.

"Michael!" A high pitched squeal makes me jump in place.

A tall and extremely leggy blonde bounds toward Michael from the crowd of dancers. Her mask is covered with faux leopard print skin (or maybe it's real, who knows?) complete with kitty ears. Her dress matches the print and the length stops right where her vagina begins. Holy cow. Her blonde hair is long and trails down her back in voluptuous curls.

Michael puts his drink on the bar, as if sensing what's coming next. Leggy Blonde leaps and wraps her arms around his neck and he's forced to hold her up to him.

"I thought it was you!" She gives him a peck on the cheek and he puts her down.

"Good to see you, Kiersten." He gives her a polite smile and picks his drink back up. I'm guessing it's so he has a reason not to touch her anymore.

I'm feeling like a fish out of water suddenly. The mood turned all awkward and I want to escape. I start looking around for signs pointing to a restroom but can't see any.

"I was so hoping you'd be here tonight. You owe me a dance, mister." Kiersten affectionately slaps his chest.

"Maybe another night, Kiersten. I'm here with a friend. Daniella Shea, meet Kiersten Hill. Kiersten Hill, Daniella Shea."

Kiersten steps back from Michael and I can tell she's judging and appraising me. She holds out a hand for me and I reluctantly accept it.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She doesn't sound charmed one bit.

"Likewise," I smile. I'm definitely not charmed.

Kiersten turns her attention back to Michael. "Will you be here next week?"

Michael scratches the scruff under his chin. "I'm not sure yet. I might be in L.A."

Kiersten pouts and leans against Michael. "Ugh. You're never around anymore. Well, if you need the company, I believe I'm free next weekend."

"Oh yeah? Lucky you. I'll keep that in mind. Have fun tonight." He places a kiss on her cheek and turns toward me, completely shutting her out.

"Sure, babe!" Kiersten shoots me an unpleasant look and turns so sharply that her hair whips Michael's shoulder. He ignores it and she walks away.

"I'm really sorry about that, Miss Shea."

"Missus. Just call me Dani or Ella." I'm getting a bit tired of reminding him I'm married. I'm sure I'm sounding a bit pretentious by now.

"Kiersten is, well, she was a mistake. We agreed we're better off as friends but I'm not even sure about that arrangement either." Michael chuckles to himself.

"She seems like a bitch," I say before I can stop myself.

Michael looks shocked as I cover my mouth.

"I'm so sorry. She's your friend, I have no right to say such a thing!"

"No, you're right, actually. She is. I just never expected a girl like you to say something like that." Michael finishes the rest of his drink and places it back on the bar.

The music changes again to something more upbeat. And my toes start tapping on their own.

"Wanna dance?" Michael grabs my hand.

"Erm, look, I need to say this before it gets weird and awkward. I'm married, okay?" He's still holding my hand.

"And? Daniella, it's just dancing." Michael scoffs and takes my drink out of my hand and slams it on the bar before pulling me along toward the crowd of dancers. I think I've made him mad. Oops.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniella and Fassy get to know one another a little better.

The rest of the evening at Red Crane is spent dancing with Michael, Tab, and Benedict. I keep Benedict's identity a secret from Tab. She's not known for being inconspicuous and I don't want to ruin the evening for our new friends.

Michael isn't as handsy as he was earlier, which is good, but I have to be honest; it hurts a little, like being rejected. But at least he's still keeping me company this evening. A few random guys have tried grinding against me but Michael stepped in each time and they immediately backed off. He might as well just pee on me to claim his so-called territory.

Benedict and Tab slip away from the crowd to get a drink from the bar and Michael hovers over me. I did mention how rummy my drink was, right? Did I also mention I'm a lightweight? It also doesn't help that I haven't had anything to eat since the flight. My head feels fuzzy and everything is sort of floating around, like how they do in 3D movies. I'm aware that probably doesn't make much sense, but trust me, that's the best way I can explain it.

I reach out to place a palm on Michael's chest as we dance, but he steps back, resisting my touch. I step toward him again to wrap my arms around his neck and he grabs my wrists and places them to my sides. He's making sure I feel like an ass for blatantly reminding him I'm married.

I push myself up on my toes and ask loudly so he can hear through the music, "Do you not want to dance anymore?"

He lowers his lips to my ear, and I swear the bastard grazes them on purpose, and whispers loudly, "I do. But you're married, as you're constantly reminding me. Wouldn't want to do anything you would consider to be immoral."

"Oh, for Pete's sake." I roll my eyes and turn away to look for Tab or a restroom. Anything to give me a bit of a break from Michael.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him, wrapping my hand around his neck and placing his own on the small of my back. The look on his face is extremely intimidating and arousing. He presses into me and we move together with the music and the rest of the crowd. My initial reaction is to push off of him but god, this feels wonderful. And it's just dancing, right? Nothing wrong with just dancing. Just extremely sexual dancing...

Whatever. It doesn't mean anything. We are just dancing.

I look away for a split second and see Kiersten watching us, her face green with envy. Like, pea soup green. She's mad. She's dancing with someone else but they don't even realize she's not paying any attention to them.

Michael gently cups my face and brings my eyes back to him. His hands glide down my neck, shoulders and arms. He grips my hips and spins me so my back is facing him. One hand rests on my stomach, pressing me against him and I can feel the scruff of his chin against the side of my neck. My heart is beating so fast and I feel like a million bucks. This guy knows how to move.

Curiosity is killing me so I steal another look in Kiersten's direction but I don't see her. The song changes, allowing me to break free of Michael for a moment. I excuse myself to find Tab and he motions that he'll be by the bar waiting.

I wish I had my phone so I can see what time it is and if Ted messaged me back, but it was left behind in my hotel room.

Ted...

I feel guilty all of a sudden. Fuck. I definitely should not be dancing with Michael. At least not like that. Ted would not be a happy camper if he suddenly showed up and saw me pressed against another man the way I was with Michael.

I push the guilt back and focus on finding Tab. I just want to check in with her and make sure she's doing okay. I don't see her near the bar or on the dance floor anymore. I finally see a sign for the restrooms past the dark booths where I'd seen couples making out like a bunch of horny teenagers earlier. I make my way towards them, thinking Tab may be in there. Also, I can finally pee.

Something familiar catches my eye and I duck behind a solid beam extending from the ceiling to the floor covered in mirrored tiles. I peek around it and see Tab straddled over Benedict at a booth, her dress hitched up nearly around her waist. Benedict is still wearing his mask but Tab seems to have lost hers. Her mouth is glued to his and his hands are all over her back. I cannot wait to see her face when she realizes who he is.

The need to pee hits me hard so I pry my creeper eyes away from my best friend and head to the bathroom.

After peeing, I'm at the sink, washing my hands and checking my hair when Kiersten walks in with another woman.

"Oh, hi, ...Danielle?" She stops and checks herself in the mirror, adjusting her mask and fixing her kitty ears, when really she should be pulling her dress down just a few inches.

"Daniella," I smile at her through the mirror.

"Right, right. Having fun?"

I wish Tab was here with me.

"I am, thanks. How about you?"

"Meh. Red Crane is so last year. I don't know why I bothered coming tonight." She picks at her curls and then turns to face me straight on. "Oh my god, what a gorgeous ring!" She grabs my left hand and pulls it up closer to examine it.

I feel a bit embarrassed simply because I'm sure my half carat diamond is a pebble compared to whatever she can afford. Don't get me wrong, I love my ring, I just don't want her to fake-like it. It's insulting.

"It's so cute," she turns to her friend and winks. Her friend smirks and begins to apply lipstick in the mirror.

"Erm, thanks." I pull my hand away and say my goodbyes. Kiersten can be heard laughing as the door shuts behind me.

I want to go back to the hotel now. I'm done having fun. I turn towards the booths hoping to grab Tab but she and Benedict are really enjoying each other. And if she learns later that I dragged her away from Benedict Cumberbatch, she will most likely throw me out a window. For now, I leave them be and head to the bar.

Michael is nursing a small glass of caramel colored liquor. He sees me approaching and grins. I grab his drink and toss it down my throat much to his surprise. And mine. It burns and I cough and grab my throat while he chortles.

"Fancy another?" He leans his elbow on the bar and looks down at me, amused.

"Fuck no. What was that?" I slam the glass down and gag.

"Irish whiskey. Are you okay?"

"Tab and Benedict are making out."

"Oh yeah? Good for him." He nods slightly with approval.

What he said surprises me. I would have thought he would be thinking 'good for her.'

"Yeah," I start, "so, I don't know if there's any way Smith could go ahead and take me back to the hotel and Tab can get a ride back later or -"

"Sure, let's go." He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him, guiding me back to the foyer room we first arrived in.

"No, no," I push away. "You don't need to come with to the hotel. I'm a big girl."

"Miss Shea, I'm simply going to accompany you to the car."

My cheeks burn. "Oh."

Michael pulls his smart phone out of his pocket and calls Smith.

"He'll be here in two minutes. Want to wait outside? Get some air?"

I nod and we step out into the alley and walk toward the sidewalk. It's quiet outside and there's a gentle breeze causing me to wrap my arms around myself.

"Here, take this," Michael slips out of his jacket and places it on my shoulders.

I take the opportunity to appreciate his toned arms now that they're uncovered. They look like they'd be comfortable wrapped around me.

Stop it, Dani.

"Would you let Tab know that I've left? I didn't want to... interrupt them..."

Michael nods. "Sure thing, Miss Shea."

"Thanks, Mr. Fassbender."

Michael cocks his head and gives me a playful frown. "Don't do that."

"Hmm?"

"Don't challenge me."

"Don't call me 'miss.'"

Michael crossed his arms against his broad chest and shook his head. "You keep reminding everyone you're married. I'm wondering who exactly you're trying to convince; the world or yourself?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I close my arms tighter around myself.

"I believe those happily in love are the ones quiet about it. You jump at the chance to correct every 'miss.'"

"I'm not bragging about being married, if that's what you're getting at." I'm started to get mad.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Thankfully Smith pulls the car up to the curb just then. I can feel steam escaping my ears. Smith comes around to my door and opens it for me. I take a step and tumble, which I totally blame on the high heels.

Smith and Michael both grab my elbows before I can fall. I laugh in embarrassment.

"Maybe I should see you back to the hotel," Michael suggests.

"I'm fine. It's the shoes. I'm not drunk."

I pull out of his grasp and giggle. My own giggle surprises me and makes me giggle even harder.

Smith helps me into the car and shuts the door. Michael comes around the other side and gets in. Before I can object, Smith takes off driving.

"I told you I'm fine." I remove my mask and place it on my lap.

"I believe you, Mrs. Shea. But if it's all the same, I'm seeing you back to the hotel." Michael takes his mask off too and tosses it on the seat in front of him.

I cringe at the way he calls me 'missus'. He obviously notices because he gives me that sly smirk of his.

"If that's how you're going to say it, I'd prefer you'd go back to 'miss'." I roll my eyes and sink back into the seat.

"I'd prefer you go back to 'miss'." Michael isn't looking at me, but out the window.

I stare at him for a second, wondering if I heard him right.

I clear my throat and speak. "You mean like, single?"

Michael chuckles but he doesn't reply.

My palms begin to sweat and I rub them on my dress at the knees. I can't wait to crash on my bed and sleep for twenty-four hours straight.

The rest of the ride back is quiet. Michael keeps his eyes out the window and I keep glancing at his neck. The light of the moon shining on it makes it the most sensual thing I've seen in a good while. Michael turns and faces forward for a second and I catch a glimpse of his face. He looks sad, or morose even. He's been nothing but kind to me, even though I've puked all over his shoes. Why am I being snippy and unpleasant toward him?

I reach my hand out and place it on top of his, between our seats. I only meant to comfort him in his obvious state of sudden sadness but he took one look at my hand touching his and entwined his fingers with mine. He pulled my hand to his face and so slowly caressed it with the tip of his nose and then his lips. My stomach tightens and my breath catches in my throat. He places a gentle and soft kiss on my hand before setting it back down.

He lets go and continues to look out the window, as if nothing happened. I'm beginning to wonder if I imagined it. The feeling in my gut tells me it was very real. And I want more.

I imagine throwing myself on him and licking his neck as the car suddenly stops. Michael turns to me and smiles.

"Mind if I see you to your room?"

You can't...

"Please do," I whisper before I can stop myself.

He's just going to make sure I get there safely, that's all...

Michael opens the car door and steps out, holding it open for me. I slide across the seat and let myself out with the help of his hand.

I make sure I let go after stepping out. I can't lead him on. I'm married. Happily so. He knows this.

We stroll past the lobby and down the corridor leading to my room. Once I reach my door, I turn to face him and start to slip out of his jacket to return to him. Before I can, he grabs the collar and pops it out, his hands trailing down to the lapel and adjusting the jacket on me.

"God, you're pretty." His voice is hushed but it shoots right through me.

I grab the front of his shirt and pull him down to me. His hands fall to my lower back and he pulls me in. His forehead rests against mine and we breath heavily, our eyes boring into each other. I cradle the nape of his neck and finger his hair, gently grazing his scalp with my finger nails. I feel him shuddering against me with the chills I'm inducing. It's delightful knowing I have an effect on him.

Oh my god, stop it this instant.

I drop my hands to his chest and push him away gently. Turning back to the door, I slip the key card in and open it.

Michael follows me in and the door shuts with a soft click.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniella discovers a secret about her husband.

My phone buzzes. And buzzes. And buzzes.

The sound is familiar. It means files such as music or photos are being synced to mine and Ted's iCloud. I smile at the thought of Ted sending me photos of himself. He must miss me.

I stretch out across my bed and my foot comes in contact with another foot. I shoot straight up and my head suddenly feels like it was hit by a hammer square in the center. I grab my head to keep my brain from spinning.

Michael is next to me on the bed, fully clothed, sans shoes, and on top of the covers. I, also, am fully clothed yet underneath the covers. And when I say 'fully clothed' I mean I'm wearing all the articles of clothing I came in the room with, minus my shoes, and my dress is shoved up around my waist.

Fuck!

I look at the clock on the bedside table and it's a little after 7 a.m. I slip out of the bed covers and walk around to Michael's side while brushing my dress back down. Gently, I shake his shoulder and all he does is mumble in his sleep. It would be cute if I wasn't freaking out. I slap his arm this time and his eyes open. I wait for him to register where he is before opening fire on him.

"What the fuck happened last night?! Why are you in my bed? Where is Tabitha??" My own voice makes my head pound and I clutch it with both hands to keep it in one piece.

Michael sits up and rubs his eyes. He pushes himself back until he's resting against the headboard. He smiles at me and all it does is add fuel to the fire.

"Fuck, Michael, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen!"

"Calm down, sweetheart. Nothing happened." He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair.

Hearing that definitely calmed my nerves a bit. "Nothing? But you're in my bed, the same bed I was in when I woke up."

"That's my fault. You came in the room and immediately fell on the bed and began snoring -"

"I do not snore!" I snapped.

He ignored me and went on, "- I wanted to be sure you would be okay before Tab got back and I guess I fell asleep on the sofa. I must have got up to use the loo and came to the bed half asleep not even realizing. I'm sorry."

I swallowed hard. He seemed to be telling the truth. And I didn't feel like I just had sex. At least, I imagine having sex with him would make it difficult for me to walk. I mean, I've seen his movie 'Shame'. Right then a nude scene of his invaded my brain and I shook my head to get rid of it.

"You okay?" He stood and cupped my elbow.

"Yeah, I guess. Did you ever get ahold of Tab?"

He nodded and headed to the bathroom. "She said she'll see you when she sees you. Whatever that means." He shut the bathroom door and I sat on the bed, shaking my head.

My phone did it's update buzz again and I began to think about Ted. My sweet, simple husband. He probably misses me now. I do the math and realize it's roughly one in the morning where he is. He has early morning meetings on Saturdays, so why is he still up?

I stroll over to my backpack near the desk and pull out my laptop. If he's up maybe he'll be up to chatting. I start up my laptop and decide to quickly change out of my dress while Michael is in the bathroom.

Thankfully Tab unpacked my crap as well as her own. I root through the drawers for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I snigger at the first one I pull out; an X-Men shirt. There's no Magneto on it, but surely Michael will still appreciate it.

I check my appearance in the mirror on the closet door and gasp at the horrifying sight that is my face. My make-up is smeared and I resemble Marilyn Manson. I wipe my fingers under my eyes to tidy them up a bit and pull my hair out of it's hair tie. I run my fingers through my hair and log in to my account on my laptop.

I grab my phone and see that Ted finally messaged me back.

From: Hubs  
K, have fun.

Gee, Ted, thanks for your romantic declaration of love.

While I finish waiting for everything to load, I hang Tab's dress back up in the closet and send a message to Tab on my phone as Michael steps out of the bathroom. We are right in front of each other and he sees my shirt.

"Nice," he smiles. "You look great." He gives me a little chuckle and fishes out his smart phone from his pocket as I step in the use the bathroom. I can only guess he's going to call Smith for a ride.

I scrub my face free of make-up and brush my teeth twice, making sure my breath is minty fresh. I receive a message back from Tab and check it.

From: Tabs  
I'm ok! Ended up at Mystery Man's place. He was up before me but left a note that he'll be back with coffee. Fassy take U back to the hotel?

I'm guessing she's still unaware of who Mystery Man is. I laugh out loud and send her a quick reply.

To: Tabs  
Yes, he did. See you later.

I walk back into the room and Michael is fiddling with his smart phone on the couch.

"Smith will be here soon. Want to get some breakfast with me?" He looks up and gives me a hopeful smile.

I think about it, considering the different possibilities. I need more sleep. But I also need some food. My stomach is hating me right now. Surely we will be back before Tab ever shows up.

"Sure, just give me a minute to check emails."

He nods and goes back to his phone.

I sit at the desk and my heart sinks seeing that Ted isn't online after all. I click on iCloud looking forward to seeing a few selfies of his in our shared photo album. His face always cheers me up.

One by one, several images began to load. And piece by piece, my heart begins to shatter.

They're selfies alright. Except there's a blonde woman hanging on him and they're kissing in some of them. I can see the headboard of our bed behind them and they obviously don't have any shirts on even if I can only see above their collarbones.

I gasp and cry out, failing to muffle my surprise for Michael's sake. I push the rolling chair I'm in away from the desk and tears begin to fall.

"Oh my god..." I can't see straight anymore. My tears have blurred my vision. No matter how many times I blink, I can't clear them.

"Daniella?" Michael sits straight up and pockets his phone.

"Oh my god," I can't utter anything different. My vocabulary is essentially non-existent now.

I can feel Michael next to me with a hand on my shoulder. He bends down and eyes the screen of my laptop. He turns to me and then back to the screen. He fumbles with the mouse and minimizes the photo album before slamming the laptop closed. He kneels in front of me and holds my hands in my lap.

"Breathe, Daniella." His voice is calm and gentle; soothing.

My heart literally hurts. And I mean literally. The pain is unbearable. I just want to keel over and drown in my tears.

"Daniella, please breathe."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tends to poor Daniella.

I didn't go to breakfast with Michael. I physically and emotionally couldn't.

Michael got ahold of Tab and told her I was having a breakdown. Everything began happening so fast yet so slow, all at once.

Michael picked me up off the chair and carried me like a toddler with a tantrum to the bed where I proceeded to pound the shit out of my pillow before screaming into it.

Even though my stomach had nothing in it, I began to dry heave and I rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I hugged the toilet and sobbed. I felt my soul pouring out with my tears.

Now I'm sitting here on the edge of the tub with an empty box of tissues in my hands. I must have been in here for at least an hour. I'm beginning to wonder if Michael has left yet when a knock sounds from the door.

"Daniella?" I hear worry in Michael's voice and I sob again.

I stand and trudge to the door and open it. I don't even care what I look like right now.

Michael sighs at the sight of me and leans against the door frame.

"You don't have to babysit me. I'm not going to slit my wrists or drown myself in the tub." I slump down against the side of the tub and he joins me.

"I'm not babysitting you. I'm just... here. I'm here. Okay?" He puts an arm around me and I throw my face into his chest, welcoming the embrace.

The tears keep flowing and I keep sniffling, not wanting to get snot all over him.

"What do I do, Michael?" I sniffle again and look up at him.

He strokes my hair and gives me a sad smile. "I have no idea what to tell you. What do you want to do?"

"I want to fucking kill him!" I sob again and wipe the tears from my face with my hands.

"So that's Mr. Shea, huh? Who's the woman?"

I sniffle and wipe my eyes again. I shrug, not wanting to think about her but I can't stop the image of their lips locked together from taking over my thoughts.

"I think they work together. Karen, maybe? I think I've seen her before at the company picnic. Fuck." I begin sobbing again.

We both hear a key card being inserted into the door of the hotel room. Michael removes his arm from around me and gets up, helping me up as well.

"Dani?!" Tab shrieks as the hotel room door slams shut.

"We're in here, Tab," Michael calls out.

Tab barges in, her eyes wild with anger. "Fuck, Dani, I am so, so sorry, baby girl!"

"Tab," I cry out and run to her and she wraps her arms around me.

Michael leaves us to be alone but lets me know he will still be here. I nod and thank him and return to crying in Tab's arms.

Tab just holds me until I can't stand anymore and we both sink to the floor. She continues holding me until I feel emotionally drained. I can't believe I have such a patient friend to just sit with me and let me cry in her arms. Tab is a godsend.

"I'm sorry, Tab." I sit up and wrap some toilet paper around my hands and blow my nose.

"Dani, don't. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"But Tab, I must have! Why the fuck is Ted kissing someone else?! I'm there for him! All the fucking time! I never turn down sex, in fact I suggest it more often than he does!" I sob again and have trouble breathing.

"Sweetheart, it doesn't have anything to do with sex. Ted is an asshole, plain and simple! A fucking asshole!" Tab has never been fond of Ted.

I can't stop seeing the image of Ted and the blonde kissing.

"I love him so much Tab. What do I do? Please tell me what to do!" I pull my knees up to my chest and sob some more. I feel so incredibly empty. I don't even know where all these tears are coming from at this point.

From out in the room, we hear a loud bang and Tab jumps up to check it out. She looks out the bathroom door and puts her hand to her mouth.

"Are you okay?" She's looking out toward the couch so I know she's speaking to Michael.

I can't make out Michael's reply but it takes a minute before Tab turns back to me. I grab some more toilet paper and dry my eyes.

"What happened?" I ask Tab.

"Um, Michael cut his hand." She doesn't look in my eyes but she sits back on the floor with me.

"What? Is he okay?" I start to get up but she puts an arm around me, keeping me in place.

"He's fine. Smith showed up and he's leaving. He said he'll call us later."

I don't want Michael to go. But I have no energy to run after him.

"I'm so tired." I sigh deeply.

"Do you want to rest? Have you eaten?" Tab rubs my arm tenderly.

I shake my head.

Tab stands and pulls me up. "Go get in bed and I will run and get you something. I'll be right back, I promise. Are you gonna be okay?"

I walk to my bed and fall onto it. I don't even answer Tab. I close my eyes and the last thing I remember is the hotel door closing and I'm left alone to grieve the death of my marriage.

\--------

 

Ten minutes pass when Tab gently shakes my arm.

"Sweetie, you should try eating something."

The room is dark except for the lamp above Tab's bed. The shades are drawn and the clock reads nine.

"Please just let me sleep a bit more. I'll eat at lunch, I promise." I drop my head back to my wet pillow.

"Dani, it's nighttime. You've been asleep all day." Tab sits next to me on the bed and caresses my arm.

My stomach is growling but I've no desire to eat. I slowly sit up and rub my eyes. They feel puffy and dry. I think about the time and realize it's three in the afternoon for Ted.

A massive range of emotions swirl through me when I think about him. Is it possible to want to kiss someone and stab them in the heart at the same time?

"I need to talk to Ted," I whimper.

Tab moves closer to me. "Are you sure you're ready?"

I shrug and sigh. "I guess we'll find out, won't we."

Tab nods and stands. "I'll give you some privacy. I'll be in the lobby, okay? I'll come back in a little bit to check on you."

God bless Tab. She's so amazing.

I give her a tiny smile and thank her. "Oh, Tab, wait. How was Mystery Man?"

She turns and her smile stretches from ear to ear. "You already know who he is, don't you," she accuses me.

I laugh and nod.

"You bitch." She laughs and gives me a small wave before walking out the door.

I take the deepest breath I've ever taken in my life and press Ted's number on my phone.

I stifle my sobs as it rings. I'm still not even sure exactly what I plan to say when he answers.

You fucking cocksucker? Please don't leave me? I'm going to skin you alive you prick bastard?

I'm filled with more anger and some relief when it goes to voicemail.

I remind myself to breathe and I hear Michael's chant from earlier. I can hear his wonderful accent so easily.

"Breathe Daniella..."

The tone to leave a message sounds and my voice cracks. "Hi Ted. We need to talk. Your phone synced to the iCloud last night and I saw what you've been up to. So, yeah. Call me. Or don't." I smack myself in the forehead. "No, definitely call me. Because we need to talk." I pause for a few moments and throw in a "you fucking cocksucker," before ending the call.

I growl in frustration and chuck my phone across the room to the couch. I twist my hair in my hands until the pain from my scalp is too much. At least it provides some relief from my heart.

My stomach is really hurting from hunger so I look around the room to see if Tab brought me any food. I see a few cereal bars and a bottle of water on the coffee table in front of the couch. I get off the bed and walk towards the couch when I then notice a dent in the wall with a smear of red paint in the center. It's right next to the couch and I'm not sure how I didn't notice it before. Then I remember what Tab said.

"Um, Michael cut his hand."

I remember the loud bang when Tab and I were in the bathroom and I'm stunned at the revelation of Michael pounding his fist on the wall. He really must've hurt his hand badly if there's blood on the goddamn wall.

I quickly devour a strawberry cereal bar and grab the bottled water and head to the lobby to find Tab. I see the back of Tab sitting on a couch and she's speaking to a man next to her. As I get closer I realize it's Michael. I dodge out of the corridor and into the lobby restroom.

I groan at my reflection. Just as I suspected, my eyes are super puffy. I look like I've rubbed poison ivy all over my face. I splash myself with cold water but it doesn't help much.

Whatever.

I head back out and SMACK! I run directly into Michael.

"Whoa," Michael laughs and catches me by my elbows.

I chuckle nervously, self-conscious about how I look to him.

"Tab wanted to check on you but she was scared so I was going to do the honors." He held up Tab's key card and waved it.

"Have you been here this whole time?" I felt dumb asking that since he obviously had changed his clothes. He had on a plain white tee (Hey there Delilah) and a black leather bomber jacket.

He runs his hand through his hair and I notice his other hand is bandaged up. "No, no, I went home for a bit to give you some space. I just got back a minute ago."

"Oh. Is your hand okay?" I point to his wrapped up hand and then cross my arms under my chest.

Michael flexes his hand, "Oh this? Yeah, I'll live. I, uh, punched the wall."

I stare at him for a minute, just looking at his eyes. He was waiting for me to respond. I didn't quite know how to respond to that though.

"Huh."

"Oh, Dani!" Tab joins us in the corridor and Michael hands her back the key. "Um, I sent Michael to check on you."

"Yeah, he said." I give Tab a hug.

"So?" Tab strokes my hair and I pull away from her embrace.

"I left a voicemail." I look back at Michael and I notice a hint of fire in his eyes. I've known him for a little over a day but for some strange reason, I can feel his need to protect me. It makes me feel good.

Tab shakes her head and groans. "Fucking prick. So what are you gonna do now?"

I take a sip of my water and think. Do I hop on a plane and fly home? Empty our joint account and spend it on frivolous shit? Fuck someone else for revenge? I look up at Michael.

"I don't know. But I need to get out of here." I lean against the wall and hug myself.

"You mean fly back home?" I can tell Tab certainly doesn't favor that idea.

"No, I mean out of this hotel. Can we just, I don't know, go somewhere?"

Tab puts an arm around me. "Of course we can, babe. Anywhere you want. Just let me call Benedict first and then we can figure out where we are going, okay?"

"Benedict?" I eye her suspiciously.

Tab blushes. "Yeah, we made plans for tonight but I'm going to cancel. You need me and I want to be with you."

I laugh at Tab. She's really too much. "Tab, no. Go out with Benedict. Surely Michael can keep me company, right?" I elbow him and smile.

He smiles back down at me and turns to Tab. "Of course. Keep your plans with Ben. The poor guy needs it."

Tab looks worried. "Well, only if you're absolutely sure.

I give her a hug. "I am absolutely sure, Tab. Have fun," I wink at her.

\--------

I'm not sure how or why, but Michael and I end up at a karaoke bar down the street. I had gone back to my room to change into something nicer and freshen up. Michael waited in the lobby while I took a shower.

At first I objected, not wanting to keep him waiting longer than necessary but he insisted a shower would do wonders for my mental well-being. I don't know if he's ever gone through heart-break before because I just ended up sitting in the tub crying my heart out again while the shower sprayed over me.

Finally, I had sucked it up (literally, the snot was getting out of hand) and put on my big girl panties (not literally, I'm wearing bikini briefs) and got a little gussied up.

So now here I am, sitting next to Michael at a cocktail table listening to really bad karaoke. I let my hair dry on it's own which always results in beachy looking waves. Tab always complains about how lucky I am that I don't need to manipulate my locks to get the look of natural waves.

I adjust the spaghetti thin straps of my blue and teal maxi dress and cringe as the last note of I Will Always Love You is screeched by an older blue haired woman who is obviously very inebriated.

Michael hoots and hollers while clapping with the rest of the crowd. I throw back the last of my apple cider ale and groan. That makes this my third one in the last hour. At least this time I've been snacking on some cheesy potato wedges.

Noticing my empty bottle, Michael waves the server over and orders a few shots of tequila for the both of us.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Fassbender, I'd say you're trying to get me drunk," I poke him in the arm.

"You're doing a fine job of that all by yourself, sweetheart." He chuckles and excuses himself for the loo. "Don't you dare take a shot without me," he warns, glaring at me.

I watch him snake through the packed bar until he's out of sight. I pull my phone from my purse, lying to myself that I'm just checking the time but really I'm looking through those photos again. I really don't know why. It still stings. Of course it still stings. I feel the prickle of tears wanting to burst out and shove my phone back into my purse.

I twist my diamond ring around my finger growing angrier and angrier and try to tug it off. It hasn't left my finger once these past six years and it doesn't want to budge now. Still, I yank until the skin around feels like it's about to rip off. I don't even care if it does, I just want the damn ring off of my body completely. If my finger has to go with it, so be it. My grip slips and my elbow jabs Michael in the chest hard as he's about to sit back down.

"Oh my god, Michael," I laugh and put my hands on his chest, willing his pain away. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's gonna leave a mark. What were you doing?"

I hold up my hand with my poor red finger. "Trying to get my damn ring off."

"Ah." Michael reaches for my hand, raising his eyebrows for my approval. I reluctantly place my palm in his and he raises my fingers to his mouth.

He looks directly in my eyes, not breaking contact once, and slips my ring finger into his mouth. My lips part as I watch and my breath quickens. His tongue swirls around my ring and then he slowly sucks. My cheeks are burning and I can't bare to look at him anymore. I giggle and break eye contact for a mere second before he gently clamps his teeth around the ring and slips my finger out.

I take a deep breath as he pulls the ring out of his mouth and hands it to me.

"Thank you."

There's that sly smile again. "My pleasure."

I drop the ring into my purse and clear my throat. A man on stage is crooning to a song I'm unfamiliar with but his voice is rather nice.

"Daniella?" Michael takes my hand. "Want to dance?"

I nod and he helps me down from my tall stool. I follow behind him, still holding onto his hand. He leads me to the dance floor and we join other swaying couples and embrace. One hand slips around to the small of my back while the other clenches one of mine to his heart. I rest my head on his chest and we move with the music. The song is somber and I can't help but feel a little bit guilty for being locked in an intimate embrace with Michael. Ted did the worst thing he could possibly do to me, but I still love him. I breathe deeply, taking in Michael's cologne.

Fuck Ted.

Michael's grip on me is firm but gentle. He's keeping me in place but he's not being forceful. I feel safe here. I look up at him, run my other hand up his neck and play with his hair and he looks down at me with a small smile. He must really pity me right now.

I place my head back on his chest and focus on his scent. It's different from Ted's, that's for sure. Ted just smells like soap and salt. Michael smells like pure man. Woodsy and comfortable.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear applause. The singer completed his song and everyone else stopped dancing. Michael and I are still swaying. We share another smile before he looks around, realizing everyone else has stopped and he chuckles.

We take our seats back at the table and take our shots. I welcome the burn of the tequila and the tart sourness of the limes mixed with the coarse salt. It tastes like home, almost. It tastes like freedom. Like girls nights out with Tab all those years before I got married and made Ted my life.

I pull my phone back out of my purse. Still nothing from Ted. I click on the photo album again.

Realizing what I'm doing, Michael snatches my phone out of my hand.

"Give it back!" I claw at his hands which have swallowed up my phone. He slips it into his pocket quickly.

"You're torturing yourself, Daniella. You'll get it back later."

I cross my arms under my chest and bite my tongue. If we weren't in public, he would be getting a mouthful of unpleasant words from me.

"But what if he calls? I need to talk to him."

Michael sucks his lower lip in and bites it, thinking. "If your phone rings, I'll give it to you, okay?"

I huff but agree. He's right, I'm only torturing myself. I guess I just keep checking to make sure this is all really happening. That it's not just some crazy ass lucid nightmare.

"Do you want to leave? You look mad." He lowers his face to mine so I can hear him over this rocking cover of Teen Spirit.

I shoot him a look.

Of course I'm mad, you wanker. You fucking sexy wanker.

"Yes, let's leave."

We step out on the street I feel the wonderful buzz of alcohol making it's home in the part of my brain that makes rational decisions.

Michael had excused Smith for the rest of the evening, since we decided to stay near my hotel. Michael told Tab before she left that he would crash on the couch until she gets back. I hated being babysat but I also couldn't bear to be alone with just my sordid thoughts.

"So, Daniella. Where to next?"

I purse my lips and look at him, letting my eyes take in the gorgeous sight before me. Maybe a revenge fuck is just what the doctor ordered.

I advance toward him and he stays put, eyeing me, watching my every move.

I'm trying to seduce him. I hope it works because I need something to replace this terrible feeling in my heart. Even if it's only temporary.

I bring my hands up to his chest and slowly slide them to his neck and back down again. His chest is rising steadily but his breaths are deep. He knows what I'm doing.

I push up on my toes to reach him better and bring my fingers to his mouth. I trail over his lips with my fingers and he closes his eyes until I stop. He opens them and I can see the hunger; the lust. It's inviting. I cradle his neck in my palm and bring him down to my lips but he pulls away. He removes my hand but holds it to his chest. His lips are parted, as are mine.

"Do you want to?" I ask.

"...what?"

"Kiss me?"

Michael sighs. "Fuck, yes, Daniella. But not like this."

I push myself away from him, upset by his rejection. He reaches for me and pulls me back, wrapping his arms around me tightly as I struggle.

"Let go," I command him.

"Daniella. I want to. But I won't take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me! I don't care!" I pound a fist on his chest and he grabs it to stop me.

"Daniella..."

I begin crying. "Please," I whimper.

Michael loosens his grip on me and cups my face. He thumbs away my tears and lowers his lips to mine.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniella speaks with Ted about their situation.

I grab onto Michael, pulling him in deeper. His kiss is so sweet and gentle. But I crave something more carnal. I need it. He senses this and presses into me, backing me up toward the dark alley next to the karaoke bar and pinning me to the brick building. His lips feel so good against mine. Our tongues can't get enough of each other. I can barely breathe, my heart is pounding so fast.

Michael abruptly stops and looks in my eyes. "Your phone."

I don't even register what he says. My eyelids are heavy with lust and I pull him back to me and kiss him some more. Michael returns the kiss but fishes through his pocket and pulls my phone out, which is ringing.

I break the kiss and snatch it from his grasp. "Um. It's him," I tell him after seeing Ted's number across the screen.

"I'll be in the pub," he gives my arm a rub and looks back before stepping out of the alley and heading towards the bar entrance.

I wait for him to disappear and I unlock my phone and hold it to my ear. I take a deep breath.

"Hi." It's all I can say. Normally I answer his calls with a 'Hello Sweetie.'

"Hey." The sound of his voice kills me and the tears break free once again.

I clench my fist, trying to keep my shit together. I want to unleash on him and really let him have it. But I think the time it took to let it all absorb really helped to keep my head level, at least somewhat.

"Why, Ted?"

"I don't know. I really don't." I can hear sadness in his voice.

For a moment, neither of us speak. My head is spinning. I feel like I'm barely hanging on by a thread. Between finding out about Ted and how incredible Michael was making me feel, I'm a mess.

"Nelly," Ted begins. "Will you come home?"

Ted is the only person who calls me Nelly. My Mother calls me Nella because it's how I pronounced my own name as a toddler before I could say it correctly. Nelly grew from that when Ted and I grew closer. I loved when he'd call me Nelly. But now it's the last thing I want to hear from him at the moment.

"Don't, Ted. Don't 'Nelly' me."

"Well?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Do you have any idea how badly I want to kill you?" I lower my voice, hoping there are no passers by around eavesdropping.

Ted sighs and chokes up. "Nelly, please..."

I lean against the wall of the pub and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Is it Karen?" I ask him, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Did you have sex?"

He gulps. "Yes."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um, not long."

"Ted. How long!"

"About five months."

I nod, even though he can't see me. "Do you love her?" My heart stops and I hold my breath, anticipating his answer.

He's taking his time to answer and I shake my head in disbelief.

"Nell, no. I-I, I don't know. Maybe."

I laugh through the tears. I can't believe this.

Again, we just listen to each other's stifled sobs and ragged breathing. "So now what, Ted? Where do we go from here?"

Ted sighs. "I still love you."

I bite my lip and sob. "I lov-"

Fuck, no. You can't let him win!

I pound my clenched fist to my thigh.

"Do you think of me when you're screwing her?" I ask him this as calmly as I can. I don't want to be dragged away by the police, kicking and screaming, for disturbing the peace.

"Nell, please."

"No. I can't believe you did this to me. To us!" My nails are digging into my palm by now.

"I'm sorry!" Ted shouts so loud, I have to pull my phone away from my ear.

I scoff. "You're just sorry you got caught. I'm done. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Wait, what do you mean? Done? With us?"

What DO I mean?

I raggedly sigh. "I don't know, Ted. I'll call you tomorrow. And you better fucking answer."

I wish I could hang up a bit more dramatically than just pressing "end call". It doesn't give you the same satisfaction as slamming a phone down into it's cradle does.

I brush the tears off my checks and sulk off to find Michael.

I pull the doors open and Adele's Rolling In The Deep is being sung and people are cheering. Michael is leaning against the bar chatting with a woman. Jealousy smacks me flat across the face. I know it's ridiculous for me to feel this way. I told you, I'm a mess right now.

I consider turning around and leaving. To just head back to the hotel by myself and call it a night. But he looks up and sees me and smiles. Oh, that smile. I make my way over to him and he faces me and holds me by the elbows, bringing me into the space between his knees.

"Hi," he smiles.

I smile back and look at his conversation partner who seems to be waiting for an introduction.

"Hi," I say to her.

"Daniella, this is Brenda. Brenda is a fan and was just graciously showering me with praises," he laughs and that broad smile of his makes me chuckle.

Brenda laughs and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you! You are so lucky to be dating Michael!"

Michael and I both shake our heads and he laughs. "No, no, we aren't dating," I step out from between Michael's knees.

"Sure, okay," Brenda winks. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She laughs as she walks away.

Michael just laughed and shrugged. "Are you okay? Let's get out of here and talk."

I nod and follow him back out to the street.

We walk side by side for a few minutes before I start talking.

"He still loves me."

Michael doesn't look at me. He just nods.

"Are you flying back?" He keeps his eyes forward and I wish he would look at me.

"No. I mean, not yet. I don't know." I sigh and wrap my arms around myself, stopping and facing him.

He stops too and finally faces me.

"I'm sorry, Michael. For kissing you."

He looks at me shaking his head. "Don't be. I'm not."


	10. Chapter Ten

I stab the chicken with my fork and shove it into my mouth. My taste buds must be on strike. Tab ordered the same dish I did and she's moaning in ecstasy over every single bite. It tastes bland to me. But I know this is because I have no appetite.

It's been two days since the whole Ted thing went down. I called him again the next day and he answered on the first ring. I don't cry as much anymore but my heart still drops into my stomach whenever I think about him. I'm more mad now than sad. We talked about trust and betrayal and I felt a pang of guilt remembering that I still haven't told him I was fired. But that can wait. What I don't feel guilty about, however, is kissing Michael.

Michael walked back to the hotel with me the last night I saw him, the night at the karaoke bar. He crashed on the couch immediately and left as soon as Tab came back around two in the morning. I pretended to be asleep. I didn't really feel like talking to Tab about Ted. She's extremely biased and while I know she's just very protective of me, I don't need her bashing Ted right now.

I heard Michael saying he would be in the States for about a week doing promotions for his new movie. My heart sank hearing him tell Tab it was nice to meet her and to tell me he said 'goodbye' when I wake up. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to finally fall asleep.

Tab snapped her fingers in my face. "Where are you, Dani?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I was just thinking." I take another bite of my chicken, for her sake.

"What about?" She sits back in her seat and adjusts her sunglasses on her nose.

For the first time since we've arrived to London, the sun is shining brightly. There's not a single cloud in sight and Tab and I are taking advantage of it by spending most of the day outdoors.

I shrug. "Just stuff. And things." I laugh with Tab as I say that. We are both fans of The Walking Dead.

"How are you doing?" Tab crosses her arms under her chest.

I push my plate away, tired of picking at my food. "You know, surprisingly okay. I mean, not great, but, I'm here in London with my best friend."

Tab nods and begins to people watch. I join her and sit back in my seat. The sidewalks are busy and there's plenty to look at. The little shops along the street have set up tables outside due to the perfect weather. Maybe Tab and I can browse for dresses or shoes later.

After a few moments of silence, Tab's phone buzzes. "It's Benedict," she says with a smile.

She and Benedict have been seeing each other since that night at Red Crane. I'm happy for her. Though I'm sure it's just another one of her vacation flings, she is a wonderful person and he appears to be as well. If she's happy, I'm happy.

She looks back up from her phone. "Have you spoken to Michael since the other night?"

I shake my head, still people watching. An older gentleman passes by and tips his hat with a smile. I love it here.

"Why do you ask?"

"Benedict was wondering. Apparently Michael asked him if he heard from you!" She sits up and shows me the text on her screen.

I sigh and go back to people watching.

"Well, it's nice to know you have someone like Fassbender on the back burner in case it doesn't work out with Ted."

"Tab!" My jaw drops. "It's not like that! I can't believe you just said that! It's complicated, okay?!"

I shove my chair back and stand up, avoiding colliding with other pedestrians.

"Dani, I didn't mean it like that," Tab stands up and watches me sulk away.

I need a break from her. She's my best friend but she's not someone I can spend all my free time with. I take a deep breath and decide to do some browsing on my own.

I look at some cute summer dresses but nothing really grabs me. I end up putting everything back on the rack.

Passing a newspaper stand, I stop outside a quirky little jewelry shop with a few tables of earrings and rings on display. My poor ring finger feels so naked without my wedding ring. My eyes pass over the table marked 'clearance' and immediately I'm drawn to a cute little band with a silver heart dangling from it. Holding on by a thread. Just like me.

I purchase it and slip it on. Perfect.

I look back at the café Tab and I were at for lunch but I don't see her at our table anymore. She must have gone back to the hotel. Or maybe she's browsing some shops. I feel bad for leaving her behind like that. I sort of want to find her now and shop with her. I end up backtracking, hoping maybe I'll find her browsing the same dress shop I was at previously.

I make my way back, dodging fellow shoppers and bump into a magazine rack by the newspaper stand. I grab it before it completely falls over. Several magazines fly out and fall to the ground and the owner of the stand glares at me.

"I'm so sorry, I'll fix it!" I bend down and pick up all the copies of The London Dish, which looks like a gossip rag.

I stick them back in their spot but the owner is still eyeing me. Hoping to make amends, I pick up a copy and pay for it. He gives me my change but doesn't smile when I do.

Sheesh.

I don't see Tab around the outside of the dress shop but I do feel the eyes of the newspaper stand's owner still watching me. Maybe I look like a shoplifter. I want to get away from him, so I keep walking, passing the karaoke bar Michael and I had been to, until I reach a park.

There are several benches but all of them are taken. Several people have blankets spread out and are sunbathing or enjoying picnics with friends. I make my way to a tree, taking refuge from the sun in the shade it provides. I slump down at the base of the trunk and fan myself with the magazine.

Bored already, I leaf through the magazine once I'm cool enough in the shade. Just like every other rag mag, there's articles and pictures of the Beckhams, Brangelina, and Snookie. I finish a silly article speculating the possibility of Kate Middleton being pregnant again already and flip to the next page. I gasp seeing Michael Fassbender in all his glory, with his private area covered with a graphic of a large yellow smiley face. I realize it's a still from one of his movies.

The headliner above the article reads "Fassy in Love?" and my heart starts pounding. My eyes are all over the spread and there's a picture of the two of us holding hands outside the bar and another of us kissing in the alley.

Oh fuck.

I read the caption below them. "Fassbender seen with mystery woman. Is she the one?"

Fuck.

I skim the article which is complete with a quote from an eye witness: "They seem very much in love. The way they were dancing, my own boyfriend never holds me like that!"

Fuckity fuck.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Pressing the magazine against my chest like my face is emblazoned across the cover, I power walk back to the hotel, hoping to find Tab.

Move it or lose it, sister! Hustle, hustle!

I'm internally screaming at everyone in my way on the sidewalk. Why must people be so slow??

I pick up the pace past the newspaper stand and the owner sees me.

Great, now I really look like a sneaky shoplifter.

I dash through the lobby of the hotel and yank my key card out of my wallet. Sticking it in, the door unlocks and I rush in, letting it close on it's own behind me.

"Tabitha? Tab!" I don't see her. I check the bathroom, shoving aside the shower curtain as well. No Tab. I even check the closet in case she's in one of her sudden hide-and-seek moods. No Tab.

I sit on the couch and place the magazine before me on the coffee table. My heart is pounding so hard, I can hear the blood coursing through my veins.

I pull my phone out and call Tab. It rings twice before she answers.

"Tab! Do you still have Michael's number?" I spit each word out as one almost.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Hold on, I'll text it to you. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just need to ask him something. Thanks! And sorry for leaving you like that. I know you mean well." I really am sorry.

"It's okay, doll. Sending you the number now. Where are you?"

I need to talk to Michael and I don't really want Tab around for the conversation, so I fib. "I'm at the hotel. I'm going to take a nap. Want to meet up for dinner later?"

Tab agrees and we say our goodbyes. As soon as I hang up with her, I check her text message and press Michael's number.

I flip open the magazine and stare at the pictures of us as I wait for him to answer. We look good together. The quality of the photos make it obvious they were taken with a camera phone, but you can definitely tell it's us.

"Daniella?" Michael answers.

I'm shocked he knows it's me. "Yeah, hi. How'd you know?"

"I have your number in my phone already. I got it from Tab when we first met."

"Oh." I almost forget why I called him. I love hearing his voice. I don't know why, but I'm extremely flattered that he has my number. I mean, the man has kissed me hard and good, but this really flatters me. But maybe Tab just gave it to him without being prompted.

"Are you okay?" He's obviously wondering why I'm calling.

"Yes, sorry. I mean, no. Not really. I came across this magazine here and our pictures are in it. And, well, they're very compromising."

"Oh shit. Really? Which magazine?"

I fill him in and read the article out loud.

"Fassy in Love?!" I laugh as I over-exaggerate the tone of the headline. Michael chuckles.

I continue, "X-Men actor, Michael Fassbender, sure seems to be living up to his character's name. Women are flocking to him like metal to Magneto! And it seems there is one lady in particular that has been caught in Fassy's spectacular force field.

Late Saturday night, Mr. Fassbender was spotted at a pub dancing with an unidentified curvy brunette. Perhaps he's rehearsing for his new role in the RomCom 'For the Love'? One onlooker states that "they seem very much in love. The way they were dancing, my own boyfriend never holds me like that!""

I pause, seeing if Michael has anything he wants to comment on.

"Is that all?" He asks.

"Nope. There's more -

Has Fassy found Miss Right? Or Miss Right Now? Our bets are on Mrs. Right Now...especially  
considering his lady love seemed to be sporting at one point...gasp! wedding ring. Has Fassy already staked his claim under the radar? Or are there sneaky games afoot? Anything is possible for the actor with the fantastic acting chops and equally fantastic abs. What do you think? Tweet us using #FassysGirl!"

I laugh at the hashtag. But I'm worried about what Michael is thinking.

Finally, he speaks. "No one really takes The London Dish seriously."

"Well, I think the photos are pretty convincing, Michael."

"Describe them."

"One is of us holding hands outside the bar, nothing too scandalous, but the other one..." I gulp, remembering that moment he became so dominant and powerful. I felt the tips of my ears redden.

"Yes?"

"Um, it's of us next to the bar. Kissing."

"Hmm. Against the building?"

"Yeah," I feel so embarrassed. And I don't know why.

"That was fun," he says after a moment.

"What was?"

"Kissing you." I'm dead. Michael Fassbender just confessed to enjoying kissing me. I'm dead.

I chuckle nervously, unsure how the hell to respond to that.

Luckily, he speaks up again. "Well, I'll talk to my agent and see if anything can be done. I wouldn't worry too much about it. It's a UK magazine so I doubt your husband would ever see it."

"I really hope not."

"Do you regret it?"

"Kissing you? No. But, I mean, I'm married."

"Daniella, he fucked around on you."

Wow. That hurt like a bitch.

I give a little laugh, stunned by his words. "I'm aware of that, Michael."

"Okay. Well, I need to go, I have an interview in a few minutes. I'll text you later when everything is sorted out."

I don't want to hang up just yet. I don't want to end the conversation on a sour note. But what can be done?

"Great," I smile into the phone. "Thanks. Bye."

I drop my phone on the couch next to me and growl in frustration.

Maybe, just maybe, I can get Ted to see the humor in this? I could call him and explain everything and then tell him about the magazine. He'll laugh. I'm sure of it. I decide it's better he hears it from me than to find out some other way. Like how I found out about him and Karen.

Sigh.

I pick my phone up, scroll through my contacts and press his name.

"Hello?" I smile when he answers.

"Hello Sweetie," I say.

"Nelly, hi baby. I was going to call you soon. We need to talk."

Shit. This doesn't sound good. Has he found out already??

I chew on my bottom lip and stare at the photos of Michael and I lip-locked. "Oh yeah? Why? What's up?"

"I ran into Chris last night, you know, your co-worker Chris?"

My heart sinks knowing what's coming.

He continues, "When were you going to tell me you were fired, Nell?!"

"I'm sorry, Ted, I was going to but, I was scared."

"Now you know how I felt."

I shake my head in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I was terrified to tell you about my affair."

I scoff and stand. "You weren't going to tell me! Don't lie! And how can you even begin to compare these two completely different situations? I didn't stick someone else's penis inside my vagina! I got fired! TOTALLY DIFFERENT!"

"Calm down, Nelly, god! It's apples and oranges! You still lied to me."

My heart feels like it wants to come out of my throat now. I can feel my hands shaking. I'm back to wanting to stab Ted. I'm definitely back to feeling stabby. I pace in front of my bed, wishing Ted was there in front of me so I could strangle him.

"But Nelly, it's okay. I forgive you."

"You absolute fuck." I end the call and throw my phone on the bed.

Shit. I can't tell him about Michael now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Circa1927 for writing the gossip mag part!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault

Benedict Cumberbatch reserved Tabitha and I a table at a fancy-schmancy restaurant in the heart of London. We can see the London Eye from our seats and everything is lit up outside and b-e-a-utiful! I could really get used to this.

I hold up my glass of Merlot to Tab and she clinks hers against mine. After I take a swig, I laugh quietly to myself.

"Tab, you must thank Benedict for me. I can't believe it's all on him. This place is amazeballs!"

Tab snorts into her wine when the older couple seated next to us shoots me a look.

"Sorry," I whisper to them.

"It is pretty epic, isn't it?" Tab adjusts her strapless dress, making sure her boobs don't pop out.

"Why can't Benedict be here with us enjoying the fruits of his labor?"

Tab frowns, "Some fashion show in Milan."

"Wow, really? Living the dream, that one."

"Yeah, but he'll he back Friday, which reminds me, he's invited us to Red Crane that night! Wanna go?"

The server appears with our meals and places them in front of us. I ordered some crazy pasta dish I could barely pronounce but it looks and smells delicious! The second the server skedaddles, I dig in.

"What's the theme? Fridays are theme nights, aren't they?" I enjoy another sip of my wine. It's going straight to my head already.

"Oh my god, you're gonna love it." She takes a bite of her veal before she can even tell me the theme.

I roll my eyes and she laughs.

"I'll give you a hint, let me think..." Tab takes a sip of her wine and stares off into the distance while I wait patiently.

"Okay, I've got it. Ready? 'I hope she'll be a fool -- that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool.'"

I bounce in my seat, the ruffles of my dress (another loan from Tab, of course) across my chest flutter with my movement. "Really?? It'll be Gatsby themed?! Then yes, yes, I will be there. 'I like large parties. They're so intimate. At small parties there isn't any privacy.' This will require a shopping spree, you know."

Tab smiles broadly and we clink our glasses together again, toasting to friendship, freedom, and F. Scott Fitzgerald.

••••••

 

I'm keeping the whole making-out with Michael "incident" a secret from Tab for now. She would only encourage that type of behavior. So naturally, anytime we pass a rack of magazines when we are out, I do my best to distract her. She's a big time fan of celebrity gossip and it's only a matter of time before she picks up a copy of The London Dish. But hopefully by the time she does, the next issue will be the one she grabs.

Tab and I went hunting for our Gatsby attire and Ted so graciously (and so unknowingly) spared no expense. *insert evil laughter here*

I pin up my hair so it appears to be a short and wavy bob. A lacy black band with black feathers erupting out of one side is wrapped around my head and my short and fringy gold dress makes me feel like a real Flapper. I fix my strands of pearls so they rest correctly against my boobs. But every move I make sends them hugging one boob or the other, so I give up.

Tabitha looks amazing, as always. Her dress is black and peach and looks like it's made of diamonds. Is there such a thing as a black diamond? Anyway. She looks amazing. Like she stepped right out of the Roaring Twenties. She wraps her long black feather boa around her shoulders and clips on this large silver rhinestone hair piece that I swear takes up half her head.

Benedict pulls up to the entrance of the hotel in his Jag while we waited in the lobby. We got several strange looks from others wondering why we were dressed this way. Benedict steps out and greets us, opening our doors for us. His parents raised him well, and I tell him so. He laughs and promises to pass on my praises to his mother.

Benedict's voice is so marvelously deep and buttery, I just sit back and listen to him talk about his trip to Milan. It hits me that I'm the third wheel tonight when he reaches over to grab and hold Tab's hand as he drives. I find myself wondering how Michael is doing in L.A. I slip my phone out of my clutch and view my last text from him.

From: Michael F.  
Photos were removed from website - he won't see them unless someone mails him a copy of the magazine. Take care. MF

It feels a bit cold and distant to me, but I suppose he's just being professional. Yeah, The London Dish is just a rag mag, but it's his career they're messing around with too, not just his personal life.

I sigh and wonder if I should send him a text. But what? A simple 'hello'?

To: Michael F.  
Didn't realize how close B and T are getting... I'm a total third wheel right now. Send help!

I press send and chuckle quietly to myself.

Tab and Benedict chit-chat about a movie he's working on soon but I zone out and work on beating level 125 of Candy Crush Saga.

We pull up to the curb when my phone buzzes. I light up, expecting a reply from Michael, but it's Ted.

From: Hubs  
What are you up to tonight?

Ugh.

I want nothing to do with him right now. Funny how one simple sentence can really fuck up your mood.

I shove my phone back into my clutch and take Benedict's arm. He looks incredible. I mean, he always looks incredible, but dress him up in white dress slacks with a pair of suspenders, and oof. Tab is a lucky, lucky girl tonight.

The three of us walk through the dark alley until we saw the glowing graffiti. Ben stands on the platform and the wall opens up to us as it did before with Michael. Even though this is only my second time here, I sort of feel like a regular. Go ahead and laugh, I am.

The crowd tonight is not as big as it was for Masquerade night, but it's still rather large.

Gold, black, and white balloons fill every inch of the sky high ceiling. Strands of gold ribbon drop down and anyone who is tall enough (coughBenedictcough) could just reach up and pull one down easily. Instead of a DJ, there is a live jazz band on stage. I immediately want to start dancing.

I'm guessing there aren't as many celebrities here since the theme doesn't necessarily involve masks. I do however spot Carey Mulligan and I can't help but gawp at her. She looks exactly how she did as Daisy in Baz Luhrmann's The Great Gatsby. I really want to chat with her and let her know I'm a fan, but I need to play it cool.

"Oh my god, don't look now, Dani, but there's Carey Mulligan!" Tab wraps her arm around mine and brings me in close.

"Meh," I smile, feigning indifference.

She smacks my arm. She knows I'm a fan. "Let's go say hi!"

"No, we can't do that!" But it's too late. Tab is dragging me in her direction. Benedict follows closely behind, chuckling.

Carey is in the middle of a conversation with someone else but notices us and stops in mid-sentence. "Oh wow, you guys look amazing! Hi, Benedict, how are you?"

Benedict reaches over Tab and gives Carey a friendly hug. "Sorry, we don't mean to bother you, but my lovely friends here really wanted to say hello to you."

"Oh! It's not a bother at all!" Carey's sweet dimples light up her face and she shakes our hands.

I start to compliment her on her wonderful portrayal of Daisy Buchanan when she furrows her brow questioningly. "Have we met before?"

"Met before? No, why?" Now my brows are furrowed as well.

"You look awfully familiar. Are you an actress?"

I laugh and Tab laughs harder. I elbow her in the ribs for that. "No, I'm not an actress."

"I swear I've seen you before. Strange!"

"It happens, I suppose," I shrug.

Carey is so super sweet and invites us to the bar with her where we try the evening's special called The Cat's Pajamas. It tastes mostly of gin so I sip it as if it were gasoline. Gin, as you can see, is not my favorite.

Benedict steals Tab away and they begin to dance. Carey begins chatting with a friend who just showed up and I have nothing to offer their conversation so I slip away with my drink unnoticed and seat myself into a booth. Luckily, there aren't any couples making out around here yet, but the night is young. I wonder how long until Tab and Benedict end up here.

Left to my own thoughts, I think of Ted. And Karen. I pull my phone out and check the photo album but those photos aren't there anymore. Ted got rid of them. I appreciate they're gone, but I can still see them in my mind. He can erase the evidence, but he can't undo the grief he's caused me. I toss the rest of my drink down my throat. Maybe, temporarily, I can drown these emotions that are rising to the surface yet again.

I'm starting to feel a bit sick and I wish Michael was here. Now I'm getting mad at myself for sitting here moping. I won't let Ted win. I can't.

I get up to join Tab and Benedict on the dance floor. For a long time we dance and act silly, doing the Charleston with jazz hands and spinning around until we are dizzy. The band starts playing a slow song and I step away from the crowd and sit at a bar stool. I watch Tab and Benedict dance and envy them. Is there anything better than the rush you feel when someone you really like has the hots for you as well?

"Don't tell me you're here alone?" I look up at the man addressing me. I'm surprised by his American accent. He smiles and sits on the stool next to me. He's tall and slender and too good looking. Too pretty.

"Well, not technically," I answer. "I'm here with friends."

"And are they out there having fun while you're sitting here being anti-social?"

I laugh and shrug. "Yeah, I guess so. But I'll socialize with anyone offering me a drink," I wink at him. I surprise myself with my own flirting.

"Then in that case, what will you have?"

"Surprise me."

I look back at Tab, wanting to show her that I'm flirting with a stranger. She'd be so proud! I can't spot her in the crowd anymore. I look past all the people towards the booths and yep, there they are. Makey-outty time for Tab and Benedict.

The handsome stranger holds out a drink for me. "I'm Jace Howard."

"Daniella Shea. Thanks for the drink."

He nods and takes a sip of his own drink.

Jace and I chit-chat and flirt at the bar and by the time I end up on the dance floor with him, my head is swimming and I feel like I'm floating. Jace introduces me to his friend, Drew, another American, on the dance floor and the three of us have fun dancing around. They take turns dancing with me during the slower songs and I really have a good time. I haven't seen Tab in a while, but I trust she's in good hands with Benedict.

My brain really feels fuzzy now and I start turning down the drinks Jace and Drew get for me. I've definitely exceeded my limit. Now I just want to dance and sweat it all out. Or maybe go to sleep.

Drew grabs my hand and whispers in my ear, "Let's go sit down and rest a bit." I agree. I'm quite tired. Jace follows and we head to the booths. Tab and Benedict are no longer there. They must be back on the dance floor. Drew slinks into a booth and Jace presses against me until I follow. Then Jace slips in after me.

I'm sandwiched between them and feeling uncomfortable. Why must Jace be so close?

Drew grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. A dark chuckle sends shivers down my spine. Jace trails a finger over my shoulder and down my arm. Drew presses his lips against mine and at first, I kiss back. I didn't mean to, really. It felt like it wasn't really happening, like I'm dreaming or something.

I feel Jace's lips on my shoulder and his hand slips up my dress. I press my hand on his to stop him and break away from Drew.

"No," I shake my head. "Let me out, please." I turn to Jace but he keeps peppering my shoulder with kisses. I brush him off and try to push him out of my way.

Drew grabs my hips, holding me in place. His lips graze the back of my neck and I squirm in my seat.

"Jace, let me the fuck out, now." My eyes are burning now and I feel like I'm about to cry. I feel extremely vulnerable right now and I need to at least appear strong.

Jace backs out of the booth and I slip out, breaking free of Drew's grasp.

I need to find Tab and Benedict. Or Tab. Or Benedict. Or even Carey. Someone I know. I feel unsafe now. I make my way to the bathrooms. They can't bother me in there.

Or so I thought.

Drew follows me into the empty bathroom. At this point, I'll even take Kiersten in here touching up her make-up, but there's no one.

"You can't be in here, Drew." My voice is wavering.

"Shh. Don't be afraid, Daniella." Drew pins me against the sink.

I grab his forearms and try to push him back but he's a lot stronger than I am. He cradles the back of my neck and presses his lips against mine. I have no where to go, unless I climb up and sit in the sink. I inch my way up as best as I can and hold onto the sides of the sink. Using all the strength I have, I shoot my knee into his groin.

Drew cries out and calls me a bitch, cupping himself. He's keeled over and may even puke, but I don't stay long enough to find out. I inch past him until I reach the door and book it. I run past Jace who looks guilty, like he knew what Drew had planned all along.

My eyes skim over the dancing crowd, eagerly trying to spot my friends. I think I see Benedict and my heart leaps. I call out even though the music immediately drowns out my voice. I step toward the dance floor when my arm is snatched and I'm pulled back. I crash against Drew's chest.

"You fucking bitch. You're gonna pay for that." He's bruising my arm with his grasp and I try to cry out when Jace joins us and grabs my other arm. I try to break free against his hold and one of my straps breaks.

"Don't make this difficult, Daniella, please," Jace says.

I spit in his face.

I clench my eyes shut when I see him raise his hand to smack me across the face. I brace for the impact but it doesn't come. My eyes open and I see Jace's wrist in the grasp of someone else.

Michael.

He twists Jace's wrist around until his arm is pinned behind his back. Jace cries out but Michael doesn't stop.

Drew lets me go and backs away. Michael yanks up on Jace's arm and even through the loudness of the jazz I hear the unmistakable snap of bone. Jace screams loudly and those closest to us out on the dance floor finally take notice.

Michael steps toward Drew and immediately Drew attacks. I feel like I'm going to puke. I watch in horror as Michael and Drew throw punches at each other until finally some guys from the crowd of dancers stop them as best as they can. Someone holds Michael back but he breaks loose and lands a punch into the right side of Drew's jaw. Drew stumbles back and is knocked out cold.

Michael grabs my hand. "We should go."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Are you okay?" Michael pulls me into an alley with him once we are several blocks away from Red Crane. He places a gentle palm against my cheek and I'm touched by his concern.

"Me? Michael, you're bleeding!" His lip is split and he's worried about me.

"I'm fine, really." He licks his lip, blood smearing below his mouth.

I start to reach up to touch his lip but decide against it. "You're... here?"

"Got back this morning. I got your text and was going to surprise you. Ben mentioned you were going to Red Crane."

He laces his fingers with mine, blows at the feathers in my hair, and frowns at me. "But really, Dani, are you okay? I saw that arsehole grab you and I-I, I just lost it. I'm glad I made it to you before the other guy had the chance to hit you."

I swallow hard and smile. "You just called me Dani. You never call me Dani."

Michael grins and places his forehead against mine. He's breathing hard, high from adrenaline.

"You're okay?" His breath mixes with mine.

"I wish you were there sooner. They kept kissing me and touching me. I was trying to find Tab and Ben so we could leave, and then you showed up."

Michael stood up straight, his eyes full of fire. "They what? Did they do this?" He fingers the broken strap hanging off my shoulder. His voice is calm and it scares me.

"Forget them, Michael. You stopped them." I reach up and touch his face. He cups the back of my hand and holds it in place, leaning into my palm. "Thank you."

Taking my hand and bringing it to his lips, he kisses it, like he's done before. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Daniella."

"I know." I pull him down to me and press my lips against his.

Butterflies rise from the pit of my stomach and my heart feels like it will explode any second.

His kisses are so tender. We kiss slowly, unlike last time, testing each other out. I press a bit harder and he winces.

I pull back. "I'm so sorry!" I forgot about his cut and I'm not sure how since I could definitely taste it.

"It's fine. Don't stop," he continues kissing me, cupping both of his hands behind my head.

He leans into me until I'm against the wall. He's crouching down and kissing me with his entire body, not just his mouth.

Voices from the sidewalk put an end to our making-out. Michael places his hands on my hips and groans.

"We need privacy." He bends back down and kisses my jawline, just below my ear.

I'm flushing and I feel my skin prickle into gooseflesh. I moan and he kisses harder and nips at my neck.

"Let's go back to the hotel..." I whimper as he trails kisses from my collarbone up to behind my ear.

•••••

Michael and I walk through the automatic doors of the hotel and advance through the lobby. We keep stealing glances at each other, nearly unable to wait for the privacy my hotel room will provide for us before we can touch again.

We are nearly out of the lobby and in the corridor leading to my room when the desk clerk calls out to me.

"Oh, Mrs. Shea! Pardon me, Mrs. Shea. Your husband has been looking for you." The desk clerk scuttled up to me, looking worried.

"He called the hotel?" I was confused.

"No, ma'am. He's here."

Michael and I look at each other with surprise.

Fuck.

"He's here? In this hotel, now?" Michael asks the clerk.

"Yes. But don't worry, it's against our policy to allow anyone unregistered into the rooms without the permission of our guests. He does know your room number, however, Mrs. Shea. He tried asking for a key, but again, our policy doesn't allow that."

"So where is he?" I'm breathing heavily. I'm not ready to face him yet, I don't think.

The desk clerk shrugs. "I imagine he's waiting in the hall by your room. Would you like me to call security?"

"Yes." Michael immediately answers her.

"No! No, it's alright," I intervene. "I'll take care of it. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Have a good evening, ma'am." She walks back to the lobby desk.

Michael turns to me. "Daniella, you don't have to see him."

I sigh deeply and bite my lip. "I really should get it over with."

He looks at me hard for a few seconds before nodding, accepting my decision. "Should I come with you?"

I shake my head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sorry, Michael." I turn and look down the corridor. I see someone sitting in the hall, leaning against the wall with a duffle bag next to them. Though I can't see him clearly enough, I know it's definitely Ted.

"Daniella, are you sure? I can stay in the lobby in case you need me." Michael caresses my arm.

I nod and take a step back. "I'm sorry. I'll give you a call, okay? I promise. He's my husband. I need to talk to him and I need to talk to him alone."

I turn and start down the hallway. Half way down the corridor, Ted looks up and sees me coming. He beams and stands up quickly, brushing off his slacks. Before I reach him, I take a look back at Michael, but he's gone.

"Ted? What on earth are you doing here?" I give him a hug and step back to get my key card out of my clutch.

"Wow, Nelly, you look fucking fantastic. I barely recognized you at first. Did you cut your hair?" Ted grabs his duffle and follows me into the room.

"No, it's just pinned up. I was at a party with some friends. You didn't answer me though," I toss my clutch onto the bed. "Why are you here?"

Ted drops his bag next to the couch, below the dent on the wall. The blood has been washed away, but the dent serves as a reminder of what I've been through at the hands of Ted. I blink hard, trying to keep the tears back.

"I miss you, Nell. Isn't that reason enough?" Ted holds my elbows and rubs my skin, lightly. He plants a small kiss on my shoulder.

I hold back a sob. I'm not ready for this. This guy destroyed my heart and he's standing here like nothing's changed.

"Ted, what's going on?"

"What happened to your strap?" Ted flicks the broken strap and then sits on the edge of the bed.

I turn and open the dresser drawers, picking out a pair of sweat shorts and a tee to change into.

"Nothing, it just broke. Are you going to talk to me, or what?"

Ted scoffs. "I am talking to you! Like I said, I miss you. You weren't coming home, so I came to you instead."

I swallow hard. I need to get away from him already. I clutch my clothes to my chest and excuse myself to the bathroom.

I slam my clothes onto the counter and grunt in frustration. I'm all sexually frustrated now. And I feel terrible leaving Michael like that. But what was I supposed to do? Ted would have flipped if he saw me bringing another man to my hotel room. Sure, he deserves some grief as well, but, I just can't do that to him. We have a history. He made a mistake and clearly, he's trying to own up to it. Right?

Ted is not the kind of guy to make spontaneous trips. At all. He is a planner, through and through. For him to break character like this, to fly across the pond after me, I really think that says something. He truly is sorry. He wants to make this work. I think.

I slip my dress off and undo my hair. I like how extra wavy it looks now after taking all the pins out. I slip into my shorts and my tee and wash off my face. I pat my face dry and take a deep breath.

"Okay, Ted, let's talk." I step out of the bathroom and hang out my dress in the closet.

I turn to face him and he's on the edge of my bed with his back to me.

"Well, Nell," he sighs loudly. I can hear a flip of a magazine page and my heart sinks. "Looks like you've been having a grand ol' time out here without me."

He stands and turns, holding up the pages of The London Dish where I am snogging actor Michael Fassbender.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"You weren't supposed to see that," I utter.

"No shit."

"Ted, I'm sorry. But it's just a silly gossip magazine." I snatch the magazine out of his hand but he has a good grip on it and the pages end up ripping out.

"What are you saying, that it's bullshit? You're kissing him right here! Plain as day!" He holds up the page he has in his hand with our photos. "What the fuck, Daniella?! You gave me such a hard time about Karen -"

"Don't you say her name!" I shout at him.

"- and you're fucking around on me?!"

"No! It's clearly just a kiss! He's a celebrity! An actor! This is a rag mag! God, are you even going to let me explain or have you already made up your mind that I've fucked him?"

Ted huffs and crumples up the page in his hand and throws it across the room. "Fucking explain then, Nelly."

"I didn't want to be alone after finding out about you and... and her... and Michael took me out to take my mind off of it. I was a mess, Ted. And he was there. And, I'm sorry, but yes, I kissed him. But that's all I did!"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about fucking him." Ted spits his words at me.

He's unleashing the beast within me. I'm not holding back anymore.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you, Ted. I have. But I've also thought about shooting you in the face. Does that automatically make me a murderer?"

Ted scoffs and shakes his head. "I can't believe you."

Now I'm really fuming. "Me? Let's talk about you for a minute, dear." I keep my voice as calm as possible, but I can feel it cracking. "You've been fucking around on me for months. Months! Every night, you've been staying late at work. Now don't insult my intelligence by saying you really were working. I've only kissed Michael."

...so far...

Ted sighs. "Nell, I didn't come to fight. I came to try to fix us. I love you. I always have."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

I sit across from him on Tab's bed. Elbows on my knees, I bury my face in my hands. Tears are slipping out now.

"Nelly, baby," Ted kneels in front of me and takes my hands in his. "I love you. I never stopped. I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it."

"Are we fixable, Ted?" I sniffle and look at him. "How can you fuck someone else for five months and say you still love me? How is that possible? Do you have any idea what you've done to me? My heart is shattered and it will never be the same again. We will never be the same again."

"Don't say that, sweetie," Ted's eyes are beginning to tear up. "Please don't say that. We can fix this! Don't give up on us." He places a gentle hand on my face and thumbs away my tears.

I shake my head. "Ted, you gave up on us five months ago. The second you made the decision to break our vows. You dropped our marriage to the ground, like fine china. You can super glue it all you want, but the cracks will always be visible. You can say it's fixed, but it'll never be the same as it once was."

"Daniella, don't say that," Ted is crying now. He lays his head in my lap and sniffles. "I'm so sorry."

I run my fingers through his soft hair. I've missed doing that. "I know you are. It's really late and I'm tired. I imagine you are, too."

Ted nods in my lap and then looks up. "I couldn't sleep on the flight."

"You can take the couch. I don't know if Tab will be back tonight, I'll text her, but if she finds you in her bed, she'll raise hell."

Ted frowns. "I can't sleep with you?"

I sigh and shake my head. Standing, I say, "No, Ted. Take the couch, please."

"Will you at least kiss me?" He stands and reaches for my hands.

I really don't want to, but I appease him. I lean forward and my lips meet his. I intend for it to be a peck but he has other ideas. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in close. His lips press harder and he pushes his tongue in. I let him. I don't return his advances though. And I can tell he's getting frustrated.

He pulls away and stares at me. "Good night, I guess."

I send a quick text to Tab, telling her to stay with Benedict tonight if she can. I climb under the sheets and turn my lamp off.

"Can I have your comforter?" Ted asks.

I nod and he pulls it off the bottom of my bed and drags it to the couch. He reaches over his back and pulls his shirt off over his head and kicks his shoes to the side of the couch. He takes one last look back at me before turning his lamp off and I close my eyes, pretending I wasn't just watching his every move. I hear him on the couch, moving around until finally, he's comfortable enough.

I toss and turn myself until I'm facing the other direction, away from him. Silently, I weep into my pillow. I wish Ted hadn't shown up. I wish I was laying in Michael's arms, feeling his firm lips against my forehead.

••••••

 

The next morning, I wake up and my eyes feel full of sand. They burn around the rims from crying myself to sleep. I rub them and it feels good. I sit up and stretch my limbs, glancing at the empty couch. Tab's bed is still made. She never came back.

I hear the shower running in the bathroom and splashes of water letting me know Ted is using it.

I decide to quickly get dressed and pad over to the dresser. Rummaging through my drawer, I notice Ted's phone on the dresser. It's practically begging me to look through it. I'm extremely tempted. As much as I want to trust Ted now, I don't.

I pick his phone up and the bastard has a password set up so only he can unlock it. I groan in frustration and try several different numerical combinations. I am surprised when my birthdate unlocks it. It makes me smile. I sit on the edge of my bed and tap the icon for text messages.

The very first one is a conversation between him and Karen. My heart is in my stomach as I read over them. I scroll up a bit and read a few of them in order.

From: Karen  
Why are you chasing her? You said you didn't love her anymore!

To: Karen  
I do love her.

From: Karen  
What about me?

To: Karen  
You know I love you too. But she's my wife.

From: Karen  
So you're not going to leave her? Fuck you. I hope you two are very happy together.

To: Karen  
Baby, don't be like that. I don't know what I'm doing yet. She might not even want me anymore.

From: Karen  
I'm not waiting around for you, if that's what you think!

To: Karen  
Karen, please. I love you! I'm going to take a quick shower while she's sleeping and then I'll call you, okay?

From: Karen  
Don't bother. I'm going back to bed. Don't text me again.

To: Karen  
I love you, Karen. I'll call you.

From: Karen  
I love you too. You better not fuck her.

My heart is beating so fast. I slam Ted's phone back on the dresser and grab some clothes. I don't bother changing into them. I grab my back pack and stuff my clothes inside, get my phone and slip on my shoes.

I make sure I have my wallet and the key card before I step out into the hall. I briskly walk through the corridor and out the lobby. The sun hits me and the warmth against my tears reminds me to breathe.

I'm shaking with anger as I walk past all the shops Tab and I have been making several visits to these past few days. They're all closed since it's still early. I walk past the quirky little jewelry shop, the newstand, the dress shop and even the karaoke bar. I walk until I reach the nearby park. It's empty. I sit on the first available bench and pull out my phone.

My hands are shaking and I ring Tab. It goes straight to voicemail.

"Hi Tab. Ted is here and long story short, I think I'm going to leave him. You're probably still sleeping. Sorry if this wakes you. Call me when you can. Love you." I end the call and sniffle, feeling lonelier than I ever have before.

The only other person I can call is Michael. But I doubt he wants to talk to me after last night. I debate internally until finally I scroll through my contacts and tap on his name.

It rings twice before being answered. "Hello?" It's not Michael's voice, but a woman's. And I recognize it.

Kiersten Hill.

"Uh, hi, is Michael around?"

"Sorry. He's in the shower. Who is this?" I can hear her sneer over the phone. She knows very well who I am.

He has my number programmed in his phone, you smug bitch.

"Could you please let him know that Daniella needs to talk to him?"

Kiersten chuckles. "I'll let him know. Goodbye now."

She ends the call and I'm left staring at my phone. I feel sick. I've felt sick almost every day since arriving to London. Maybe I should have stayed home.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I don't know what to do or where to go. I'm still in my sweat shorts and pajama tee. The sun is really beating down today and it's still early. I grab my back pack and sit under a tree.

I can't play any games on my phone because I forgot to charge it last night and I have less than half my battery power left. I hope Tab or Michael call me back soon.

I think about what I told Tab's voicemail over the phone. Am I really going to leave Ted? We've been together forever, it seems. But he's in love with someone else. I won't share him.

My phone startles me by buzzing steadily in my hands. I look at the screen and it's Ted.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Where are you?" He asks.

I pick at the grass on the ground before me. "I unlocked your phone and read your messages. I had to leave."

"Yeah, I figured that's what happened."

There's silence on both ends for longer than I'd like.

"Why did you come here, Ted?" I can feel the tears prickling under my eyes, wanting out.

"I thought I could fix us, Nell."

I lean against the tree trunk and sigh. "I don't want to do this anymore. It's crushing my spirit."

"No, don't. We just need to talk."

Call waiting chimes in and I check the screen. It's Michael.

"I have to go Ted. Go back home, okay?"

"What? Daniella, wait -" I end his call and answer Michael's.

"Michael?" I sit up straight, thankful for his welcome interruption.

"Hi. I saw you recently called, but, I didn't answer. Weird that it didn't register as a missed call."

I swallow hard. "Kiersten answered. She was supposed to tell you I called. I'm guessing she didn't."

"No, she didn't. I'm sorry. She must have forgot."

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened." Ugh. I hate the tone I'm using.

"I feel like I need to explain," he starts.

"No, no. It's not necessary, Michael."

"Where are you, Daniella?"

"I'm at the park by the hotel. I had to get away from Ted." I hug my back pack to my chest.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Before I can object, he hangs up.

People are starting to walk through the park. I get a couple of stares but I brush them off. I'm sure my hair is not as pretty as it was last night. I didn't even get a look at myself before I ran out of the hotel. I'm just glad I washed off my make-up before going to bed.

I sit back and people watch until I see Michael's car pull up to the curb in front of the park. Smith climbs out of the driver's seat and looks around. I stand and wave and he waves back. Michael steps out and watches as I walk toward him. He leans against the car with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiles as I approach.

"Hey you." He opens his arms and I step into them. He wraps them around me tightly and I relish in his firm and toned chest.

"Daniella?" He cups my chin and lifts my face to look at him.

"Hmm?"

He gives me a cheeky smile. "Are you wearing a bra?"

I immediately flush in embarrassment and smack his arm. "I didn't have time to put one on, okay?"

•••••••

"Have you eaten?" Michael drops my back pack at the couch and turns to face me.

We are at his apartment and it's so clean and, well, bland. Aside from the basic furniture, it doesn't exactly look like someone lives here.

I shake my head, keeping my arms wrapped across my chest. It's a bit chilly and I can tell my nipples are hardening and pushing through the thin material of my shirt.

"Eggs and tea sound good?" He heads to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

I nod and grab my back pack. "Do you mind if I change?"

"Not at all. My room is at the end of the hall." He smiles and reaches into the fridge.

Stepping into his room, I notice his bed sheets are crumpled up and there's a damp towel on the floor. I pick up the towel and hang it on the door knob of his closet. I kick off my shoes and sit on the edge of his bed, placing my back pack beside me. I'm inside Michael Fassbender's bedroom.

I hear clattering coming from the kitchen and my nosy little self is very tempted to root through his dresser drawers and the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. It's so tempting. But he's been such a wonderful friend. I don't want to do anything to damage the trust he is placing in me, allowing me into his life.

I hop off the bed and pad to the dresser in front of me. I'll just browse whatever he's already got out in plain view. There's not much. A small dish with a few coins, a photo of him and his parents, and a bottle of cologne. I pick up the picture frame and run my finger over his broad smile. I love it. I place it back down and pick up the cologne. I take the cap off and take a whiff. It's a heady scent and my heartbeat quickens. Being in his bedroom, it's a little exciting. I take another whiff of the cap before replacing the bottle on the dresser.

I don't hear sounds from the kitchen anymore. The eggs must be done and Michael is waiting on me. I open my back pack and pull out my clothes. I lay out my tank top and shorts and then cross my arms and grab the hem of my shirt.

I pull it up over my head and I hear the hinges of the bedroom door squeak quietly. Holding my shirt to my chest and keeping my back to the door, I turn my head, seeing Michael against the door frame.

Our eyes lock on each other. I'm breathing so hard, I feel like I'm about to embarrass myself and make inhuman noises. I force myself to look away. I focus on my clothes on the bed in front of me and try to breath like a human being. In and out. In and out.

I can hear Michael behind me, coming closer. I nearly jump when he touches me. The back of his finger grazes against my spine, trailing down to my lower back and up again.

His breath is warm on my shoulder and I turn my head again to face him. His lips are so close. He plants a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Michael," I warn him.

"Daniella." He places another kiss on my shoulder, this time, gently holding my elbows.

Why did I come here? Why am I doing this?

"I can't do this, Michael." I turn in his arms, keeping my shirt pressed against me. I lean my forehead against his chest. "I thought I could. I thought Ted deserves this, to be hurt like he hurt me. But it's not fair to you. I like you, a lot. If anything happens between us, I want it to mean something between us. Just you and me and no one else."

He runs a hand through my hair and then grabs it all in one fist, bringing it all over my shoulder. He lowers himself and kisses my neck. He's applying perfect pressure. I feel my chest tightening inside and my toes curling. I moan and he moves up, just below my jaw. I raise my head, allowing him better access. I claw my fingers into his hair and he moans against my skin, making me shiver.

"I want you, Daniella." His breath is so hot on my skin.

I have a hard time uttering a single syllable. Somehow, I manage, much to my surprise. "I want you, too. But, I can't do this right now. I can't get Ted out of my mind. And it wouldn't be fair to you."

He rises back up and pulls his shirt off. I slowly let my own shirt drop and he steps back, in awe of me. I feel flush, allowing him to observe me in such a vulnerable state.

"Daniella," he whispers. He closes the distance between us and wraps his arms around me.

I love the feel of my breasts pressed against his warm skin. I lay my head on his chest and he kisses the top of it.

"You're not listening to me, are you?" I snicker.

"Nope. Do you want me to?" He pulls my chin up.

"Not really, no."

Michael chuckles and spins me around in his arms, so my back is against his strong chest. I keep my arms over my breasts and he places his arms over mine. His lips brush my neck again, just below my ear. Goosebumps cover my flesh. His right hand drops to the soft flesh below my belly button and he fans his fingers out, slipping slightly under the elastic band of my shorts. I suck in my breath, surprised. I don't fight him. I lean my head back against him and he kisses my ear lobe.

"Does he go down on you?" His voice is deep and hushed.

I feel like I'm melting in his arms. I am pure putty right now. My plan to be strong and sort things out with Ted first is backfiring, big time.

"What are you doing, Michael?" I should break away from him, but I can't.

He kisses my ear again. "I asked you a question."

My breathing is very shallow now. I roll my head back and he grabs my neck, holding me in place so he can kiss my lips. His fingers on my stomach dip further into my pants and slip past the elastic of my underwear.

I'm seeing stars, or at least that's how it feels. My mind is very cloudy and I want this. Oh, how I want this. But the timing is off. I can't do this to Ted.

I grab his hand and pull it out. I'm glad I did it when I did. Any further and I wouldn't be thinking straight at all.

"Michael, I can't do this."

He lets go of me and I turn back to face him, picking my shirt up off the floor and holding it to my chest.

"I'm sorry. I won't pressure you. Get dressed. Your eggs are ready." He turns and walks out of the room. He doesn't sound mad, but hurt.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't understand why I still feel like I owe Ted anything. He stomped on my heart and still expects me to be the loving and affectionate wife? But, I really do like Michael. And I don't want to use him simply to get back at Ted. I can't do that to him, even if he doesn't seem to mind. It's wrong.

I get dressed and realize I didn't grab my deodorant before leaving my hotel room. I glance around Michael's bedroom, hoping I'll spot his on a table somewhere.

Maybe he has some in a drawer?

I pull open a drawer full of socks and close it. I pull open another drawer full of white shirts and see something dark stuck between the two rows of shirts. Reaching in, hoping it's deodorant, I pull out a small maroon velvet box. Not deodorant...

Glancing at the bedroom door first to be sure Michael isn't there, I pop open the lid of the box and quietly gasp. Inside the box is a gorgeous ring. The prettiest ring I've ever seen in my life. The diamond is as big as my thumb nail. I close the lid and quickly put the box back where I found it and close the drawer. I open the next drawer and find combs and pomade and finally deodorant. I rub some on, inhaling the scent of Michael, and head out to the kitchen, hoping somehow he won't be able to read the look of surprise on my face.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Tab calls me halfway through breakfast. I drop my fork, jump up with my phone and excuse myself for privacy.

I put my phone to my ear and make my way down the hall to Michael's room, checking back to see Michael still in his seat.

"Baby girl, I am so, so sorry! I cannot believe Ted is fucking here. Who the hell does he think he is?!"

I plop myself down on Michael's bed and sigh. "I'm stuck, Tab. I don't know what to do." I fall back onto the bed, wishing I could climb under the sheets and nap.

"I'll tell you what to do. You need to kick his ass to the curb! And then you need to shag the hell out of Michael." Tab laughs and says something away from the phone. I think she's talking to Benedict.

"Are you still with Benedict?" I ask her.

"I am. And he said he agrees with me. Especially on the shagging Michael part."

"Of course." I snicker. "Tab," I lower my voice. "I'm at Michael's. I was looking for deodorant and I found a ring... a huge ass ring..."

Tab doesn't say anything to me. I can hear her muttering to Benedict.

"Tab!" I shout.

"Sorry! Wow, a ring? Like an engagement ring? Did you ask Michael about it?"

"No, of course not! He'd think I was snooping."

"Why are you at his place anyway?"

I hop off the bed and begin to pace. I tell her about unlocking Ted's phone and the messages between him and Karen. I tell her about running off without telling Ted and about Michael picking me up and bringing me home.

"And now I'm here, talking to you, and I need your help. I know you hate Ted, but you must remember, we've been together forever. We've made vows. For better or for worse. And that means forgiving the other, even when they fuck up."

Tab sighs deeply. "Hon, I don't know what you want me to say. To me, it's black and white. He loves Karen and you don't want him to love Karen. I don't think your vows mean shit anymore. I know the two of you meant them then. But you're different people now."

I find myself in front of Michael's dresser, picking up the photo of him and his parents. "And we both want different things. Could this be a blessing in disguise?"

"Call it what you want, Dani."

"Will I be seeing you later?" I place the frame back down gently.

"Not if Ted is around. Prison orange is not my color."

Tab and I decide she and Benedict will come by later and pick me up for dinner and we exchange goodbyes. I toss my phone into my purse and head back to the kitchen where Michael is picking at his eggs.

"Sorry about that," I say as I sit. I pick up my fork and stab my breakfast.

Michael stands and picks up his half empty plate and takes it to the sink. I watch with horror as he dumps the perfectly uneaten eggs down the garbage disposal.

I would've eaten those!

Michael wipes off his hands on a towel and sits back down.

"So, he loves Karen."

I scoff. "You were listening in on me? That's an invasion of privacy, Michael," I tut.

He leans forward, elbows on the table and chin resting on his joined hands. "You're one to talk."

Aw, shit. How much did he hear?

I ignore his comment. "Yes, apparently Ted loves Karen. I... snooped... on his phone when he was in the shower..." He smirks and I look away.

"Anyway," I continue, "I couldn't face him, so I ran off. I called Tab and then you, but you guys didn't answer. Oh, but Kiersten answered your phone, I remember. I also recall you offering to explain that."

There. Turned the tables on him.

I mimic his position; elbows on the table and my chin on my knuckles.

Michael laughs and sits back in his seat. I wish he had a shirt on. His chest is most distracting.

"You're right." He scratches his scruffy auburn chin, wondering where to start. "Do you prefer the long version or the short version?"

"How about the truth?"

"Daniella, I'll always tell you the truth. Even if it hurts."

I look down and fiddle with my tea, taking another sip.

"Kiersten and I have a past. She saw our pictures in The London Dish and came over to ask me about it. I was in the shower and she has a spare key. No, sorry, had. I made sure she left it behind when I kicked her out."

I'm nursing my tea, simply so my hands have something to do. "Ah, I see. I didn't mean to pry, I was only curious."

Michael sat back up to the table and reached across it, taking my tea from me and putting it aside. He takes my hands in his.

"You're not the only one working through a broken heart, Dani. That ring belonged to Kiersten. We were engaged for a long time and I caught her cheating on me. It was all very hush-hush, the engagement and breaking it off."

My heart sinks and my eyes tear up. He's smiling at me, but I can see the sadness of the memories in his eyes.

"I had no idea, Michael. I'm so sorry," I squeeze his hands.

"When I met you, I thought maybe my luck had changed. Kiersten was always there, in the back of my mind. That morning when you puked on my shoes -"

I start laughing and wipe away a tear.

"- Kiersten vanished for a while. All I could see was you. The rest of the day up until I saw you again, you were all I could think about. You're still all I think about. Five long months of torture at the hands of Kiersten and you finally showed up."

"Wow." Lame, I know, but I have no idea what to say.

"I'm living proof that a broken heart can be mended. You're helping me with mine. Let me help you with yours, Daniella."

I let go of his hands and back away from the table. "I-I need some air."

I stand and advance to the front door. I hear him behind me. He grabs my wrist before I reach the door. He spins me before him and crashes his lips to mine, hungrily.

"I'll make you forget him," he whispers between kisses.

I toss my arms around his neck and he hoists me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carries me to his bed, his lips on mine the whole time.

Gently, he places me down on the bed and crawls on top of me until I'm flat underneath him. His lips kiss my neck and I giggle against his scruff.

"I'll make you forget all about him."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Daniella? How much do you like your tank top?" Michael kisses my ear and tickles my neck with his scruff.

"My tank top? It's comfy but nothing special," I moan out, clawing at his back. His lips around my neck and my ears are driving me crazy.

Michael plants a small kiss against my lips. "Good." He kisses my chin. Then my throat. Between my collarbones. He reaches my chest and takes my tank in his mouth. Using a hand to help, he rips it down the center, from top to bottom.

I gasp and stare at him, wide-eyed. He doesn't even falter. He trails kisses over my clavicle and nips at the swell of my breasts. I'm breathing so hard, wondering what he'll do next. I can't keep my eyes off of him.

"Hmm. Lucky me," Michael grins his sexy shark grin, eyeing the front clasp of my bra.

He snatches it between his teeth and the bastard unclasps it with his tongue! Hovering over me, he leans on one arm and oh so lightly, like a feather, teases my skin with his touch, trailing one finger from my lips, over my chin and down my neck, between my breasts, all the way down to the button of my shorts.

I can barely handle it. My back arches against my will and I bite my lip, turning my head away from him.

"Look at me, Daniella." Michael cups my chin and returns my eyes to him. "Don't you dare look away."

He straddles my legs and reaches a long arm behind my back to lift me up. I sit before him and he frees me of my bra and torn tank. I drop back down and his mouth finds my nipple. I gasp at the contact, fisting my hand into his hair.

He sucks, kisses, and nips at me.

"Michael," I moan.

He tugs on my nipple with his teeth and smiles when I cry out. I'm afraid to close my eyes, but he's too much. Even the sight of him, the pure hunger in his eyes, is too much. How can one man's seductive face look like pure porn?

Michael runs a hand down my stomach and tugs on my shorts. The button unsnaps and he hastily undoes the zipper. He climbs off of me and with both hands on my hips, tugs me down to the edge of the bed before peeling my shorts off.

I break free from his stare. I'm overwhelmed and can barely breathe. I roll my head back as he kneels on the floor. I know what's coming. His hands snake down my stomach and over my hips. I clench my legs together, not ready yet.

"Michael, you don't have to," I let him know.

Ted has only gone down on me, maybe, twice. I never got the hype. My friends brag about the amazing orgasms they've gotten when their boyfriends go down on them. I've never believed them. And I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Michael. I don't want to disappoint him or hurt his feelings. I just don't think I work that way.

"But I do. I really, really do." His fingers hook into the sides of my panties and he slinks them down my legs.

Michael's hands slide back up my legs. His long fingers graze my inner thighs and, wanting more, I loosen up. My muscles weaken and he grabs me by the knees, separating them.

Feeling the cool air of his bedroom hitting the damp warmth of my sex makes me gasp. I feel embarrassed that he's looking right at me down there. I peek at him and he's all smiles.

He kisses my knee and using his tongue, creates a wet trail up my inner thigh. My back arches, anticipating his mouth there. You know where I mean...

I can't.

I sit up and crab walk backwards, away from him. "Let's not."

"Let's." He grabs my hips again and pulls me back. Before I can object, his mouth is on me.

Like being struck by lightning almost, the instant wave of shock coursing through my body has me squirming with pleasure. He steadies my thighs with his hands. His mouth is working in a way I never thought possible. His lips, his tongue, even the scruff around his mouth, they all play an important role right now. He laps at the firm bundle of nerves with his tongue, applying more pressure with each lap. Then he sucks and nips and I cry out.

"Stop!" I'm panting and biting my knuckles. My knees are shaking, involuntarily. I can't stop them.

Michael looks up at me with concern. "Daniella?"

I gasp. "What are you doing?? Don't stop..."

Michael chuckles and returns his mouth to me. He inserts a finger while sucking and I bite down on my knuckles.

"Oh god." I'm starting to shake.

Michael finds my sweet spot, caressing it, rubbing it. I can feel the fire from the pit of my stomach spreading down my thighs, down my legs and to my toes.

"Please," I beg. I grab a fist full of his hair and he moans into me. I punch the bed next to me and clench the bed sheets. "Oh fuck, Michael!"

The fire in my legs explodes and my toes curl. I cry out through my orgasm and Michael licks me until I'm calm.

When I stop thrashing, he stands over me and sucks his fingers clean. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me back up to his pillows, joining me on the bed. I curl into him, still panting and coming down from my high.

Michael props himself up on his elbow next to me and runs his hand through my hair, trailing it down my back. His hand caresses my skin down my ass and to my thigh where he hitches my leg up over his waist. He presses his hand against my back, holding me in place. I can feel his hard-on inside his jeans. I wish he didn't have them on. But I really think I'm spent. I need a nap.

Softly, he kisses my mouth. My palms are against his chest and he's holding me tightly to him. I never want to leave from this exact spot.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Michael brushes my hair from my eyes. He presses his nose to mine and gives me a soft smile. "Are you tired?"

I nod, sleepily. "You've drained me."

He chuckles and puts his lips to mine. I press hard against him. He cups my ass and I moan at the friction his jeans cause against me. Our tongues can't get enough of each other. He forces a hand between us and rubs my clit.

I throw my head back, letting the new wave of pleasure roll over me.

"Surely you're not too drained." Michael drags his teeth across my jawline.

I reply with a moan. Michael stops and pushes himself off the bed. I groan at the loss of his body heat. He undoes his jeans and they drop to the floor. I'm not too surprised by the fact that he's not wearing underwear.

I can't look at his member. I know if I do I'll end up gawping and embarrass myself. I look up at the ceiling and am suddenly very interested in the crown moulding.

Michael pounces on top of me and I cover my eyes and squeal.

"Why are you hiding?" Michael laughs and grabs my wrists, pulling my hands away from my face.

"You're naked!" I squeeze my eyes closed and giggle.

"Daniella," Michael laughs. I peek and he's baring his teeth, laughing so boisterously. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but so are you!"

Michael positions himself between my legs. He kisses the flesh above my sex and moves upwards, still laughing.

His scruff tickles and I hum in appreciation, giggling when it's too much. He reaches my breasts, taking one in is mouth, swirling his tongue around my sensitive peak. He shows the other one the same attention before moving to my neck.

"Daniella. Dani, look at me," he laughs when he sees I'm still avoiding him.

I purse my lips trying not to smile. I snicker when he kisses my eyelids. Finally I open them and gaze upon his happy face looking down at me.

My purse, which has long since been kicked to the floor, begins to buzz. I'm getting a phone call, but I choose to ignore it.

I reach up and cup Michael's face in my hands. He lowers himself and kisses me. I can feel him against my sex. Wrapping my legs around him, I lift myself and grind against him. He moans against my mouth.

My phone is still buzzing in my purse. I try to push it out of my head and concentrate on making Michael moan again in pleasure. I kiss him harder and rake my nails across his scalp. He shivers in my arms and grinds against me. He tugs on my lower lip and then kisses me under my ear before nipping my earlobe.

"Do you need to answer that?" Michael asks.

I groan at the interruption and pull him back to my mouth. He drops his hand between us and strokes me. I grind against his hand and arch my back.

My damn phone is still buzzing. "Fuck. Let me check my phone. It could be Tab."

Michael lifts off of me and I roll over and crawl to the end of the bed, bend over the edge and grab my purse off the floor. I pull my phone out and Ted's smile is staring back at me on the lock screen.

Goddammit!

"Is it Tab?" Michael has a hand on my calf, caressing me.

I push myself up and sit on the edge of the bed before I answer his question. I look at him and shake my head. Immediately, he knows who it is.

"Oh."

"I should take this," I wave my phone in defeat and sigh.

"Yeah. No, you should. You're right. Should I go out in the hall and pretend to give you some privacy?" He winks and walks around me, giving me a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. I get a good eyeful of his glorious ass as he walks out.

Unf.

"Yes Ted?" I skip the formalities.

"Where the fuck are you??"

"None of your business. I'm on vacation."

"Daniella, I came all the way out here to talk to you! You fucking disappeared on me!"

I feel weird being naked while talking to him, so I search around for my underwear and slip them on. "What more is there to say, Ted? You don't want to be with me. So go. How am I supposed to fight for you when you love someone else?"

"Nelly, I don't love Keegan. I love you."

I stop in my tracks, one leg in my shorts, the other still out. "Keegan? Who the fuck is Keegan?! How many women are you fucking around with, Ted?!" I'm furious now.

"Karen, sorry. Keegan is her first name but everyone calls her by her middle name instead."

What the fuck kind of name is 'Keegan'??

"Oh, guess what, I don't give a fuck. Get out of my hotel and fly back to Chicago. I don't want you here."

"Babe, I don't want to have to do this, but you're not leaving me much of a choice. I think I'm going to have to call your mom."

I grip my phone tighter and through my teeth, I sternly begin to tell him off. "Don't you dare go running to my mom. I'm not the one who fucking ruined us."

Ted starts to sound weepy. "I did ruin us. Nelly, please. Please come back and let me fix it."

There's nothing worse than a grown ass man crying. I groan, wishing I hadn't answered the phone. Eventually my battery would have died and I would've been left alone on Cloud Nine with Michael.

I turn and look at the door. I can see Michael's shadow in the hallway. I smile, just knowing he's there, listening.

"Ted, I'll come back tonight and we will talk, okay? But please, book a flight back to Chicago. Because you cannot stay. Tab is paying for that room and she doesn't want you there."

"Then I'll get my own room."

"Fuck, Ted! You're not listening to me. Book a flight back or I'm not coming to talk to you."

Ted takes a few minutes to reply. I see Michael's shadow shifting in the hall.

"Fine. Okay. I'll give you that. Now here's my bargain. Come back now and talk to me, or I'm bringing your mom into this."

I laugh at his desperation. "Do you really think my mother is going to side with you on this?"

Deep inside, I know she most likely will. She is old-fashioned and doesn't believe in divorce, no matter what. Somehow she will find a way to blame me for Ted's infidelity.

"I do, Daniella." Ted laughs. "I do. I do, I do, I do. Listen, Nelly-Belly! It's our wedding day all over. I do!"

"Ted, did you get into the mini bar?"

"I did! I did, I did, I did!"

I groan, fearing what Tab will do to him when she finds out.

"What'd you expect me to do, Nell? You left me here without a key! If I leave, I can't get back in!"

"Book a flight to O'Hare for tomorrow. I'll see you tonight. Sober up a little, would you?" I end the call and growl in frustration.

I sit on the end of the bed and begin to tear up. I hate Ted so much right now.

Michael raps on the door gently and sticks his head in the room. I light up, seeing his face.

"Sorry," I smile, weakly, crossing my arms over my breasts.

Michael purses his lips and shakes his head, dismissing my apology. He steps in and grabs his towel off the knob of his closet door. "Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart."

He wraps the towel around his waist, tucking a corner in so it stays in place.

God, even in just a towel he looks sexy.

He saunters up to me, cautiously, and cups my chin. Bending down, he plants a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Are you okay?" He sits next to me, his fingers lazily drawing swirls across my bare back.

I lay my head against his shoulder. "I shouldn't have answered it."

Michael shrugs. "I'll just have to work twice as hard to make you forget him. Not that I'm complaining." He smirks as I look up at him.

I groan and bury my face into his chest and wrap my arms around his torso. "I need to talk to him tonight. He promised to leave tomorrow if I just talk to him tonight."

"I have a For the Love press junket tonight at six. That gives me about seven hours."

"Seven hours?"

He pushes me back on the bed. "Seven hours to make you forget him." He kisses me, caressing my tongue with his.

"Seven hours to make you cum over and over." Another kiss.

"Seven hours to make sure you can't walk or even sit comfortably tonight." Another kiss.

Holy shitballs.

"Seven hours to make sure that when you see him tonight, you won't be able to stop thinking about me." He yanks off my shorts and underwear again and his towel drops.

Crawling up over me, he positions himself and slowly eases himself into me. No lube necessary. His words alone got the job done.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I take my time walking to the hotel. I contemplate what to say to Ted. I decide that no matter what he has to say, I will hold my ground. It's over between us.

Michael meant what he said. All through dinner with Tab and Benedict, my soreness was all I could think about. That, and how I exactly became sore. Every inch of my body ached, but in the most wonderful way. Already, I was addicted to everything Michael had to offer.

I knew Tab could tell I was uncomfortable. She kept smirking every time I squirmed in my seat.

Benedict had taken us to the café near our hotel so I could walk over to talk to Ted afterwards. He and Tab are waiting for me there.

As I get closer and closer, I find myself slowing down, pacing myself more and more. I don't know why. I should just get it over with.

The automatic doors swoosh open and I step into the lobby with my key card in hand. My shoes click against the lobby floor and I tug on the shirt Michael lent me. It's a well-worn Iron Maiden shirt in which I'd tied a knot in the back so it fits me better. It hangs a bit off my shoulder, but it's definitely better than a torn tank top. He made me swear to return it to him, saying it was his favorite, a way for him to make sure that I, myself, return to him. I pat the single spare key in my pocket, smiling at the memory of Michael pushing it in before I left.

"Come back to me," he kissed my ear.

I give a polite nod to the desk clerk and my heart drops seeing who she is talking with. Kiersten Hill turns and looks at me as the desk clerk returns my gesture. Her eyes widen and she looks me up and down. I tug on the hem of my shirt, wishing I hadn't tied the knot so tight. My belly is a bit exposed and I can feel her judging me. Surely she recognizes her ex's favorite shirt. I cross my arms over my chest and press onward into the corridor leading to my room.

Why the hell is she here?

The thought that she's here to hunt me down haunts me until I stick my key card into the lock and remember why I'm here in the first place.

I push open the door and find Ted snuggled in my bed. I bump the mattress with my food, shaking him. He doesn't budge. I kick harder and he still doesn't move.

"Ted," I place a hand on his arm and gently try to rouse him.

"Mmm. Daniella." Ted turns and faces me. He snatches my wrist and jerks me down next to him.

I push myself up, but his grip tightens. He wraps an arm around me, hugging me to him.

"Please," he begs, his cheek next to mine. "Just let me hug you."

I give in and let him. He smells good. He smells like my husband, the man I would have done anything for. His scent used to comfort me. Especially the day my dad died, four years ago. I rest my head on his shoulder and he nuzzles against my neck.

"You feel so good in my hands," he whispers.

"Ted, can we talk?" I wait for him to loosen his grip on me but he doesn't.

"Do we need to?" He pulls his head back and looks in my eyes. There's hope in his lovely dark brown eyes. They're so soulful and inviting. He places a tiny kiss on the bridge of my nose and I melt a little inside. He knows how to play me and he does it so well.

I clear my throat and turn away from him, breaking his hold on me. I sit up on the edge of the bed with my back to him. He paws at the tee shirt knot on my back and trails a finger along my exposed flesh.

"Yes, Ted. We need to."

Ted sits up and pushes back until he's leaning against the headboard.

"Will you come home with me?" He asks quietly.

I drop my head and stare at my hands in my lap. "No. Not with you."

After a moment of silence, Ted moves to the edge of the bed next to me and takes my hand. "At all?"

"I don't think so, Ted." I gently shake my head.

"So this is it."

I nod and take my hand back.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Ted's voice cracks.

I turn to look at him and frown. "It's easier said than done, Ted. I believe you're sorry. But it's going to take a long time before it stops hurting. I don't know if I can forgive you without truly meaning it. At least not just yet."

Ted swallows hard and nods. "I understand."

My heart hurts. A part of me wants to mend this some how. Ted had been my best friend for so long. I'm not sure when it all started to go downhill.

"Can I stay here again tonight? I booked a flight out first thing in the morning."

"Yes, of course." I stand and grab my phone charger and rummage through my drawer for some clothes. I grab a few items and toss them into my duffle.

"What are you doing?" Ted stops me, his hand on mine. "You're not staying?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I continue to the bathroom and get my toiletries.

"Then where are you going to stay?"

I shrug. "I'll find a place. Don't worry about me."

"With that Fassbender guy, huh?" Ted scoffs. "How quickly you move on."

"Ted, don't," I warn him. "Let's keep this civilized."

Ted raises his palms in surrender.

I hear a phone buzz and we both look at the coffee table. It's Ted's phone. He walks over and picks it up. I continue stuffing some of my things into my duffle for the night and see Ted slip his phone into his pocket.

"Why didn't you answer?" I ask.

"Don't want to talk to them right now."

"Who's 'them'?" I'm testing him. I don't know why I even care. But I do.

"Karen, Nell. It's Karen."

I roll my eyes and zip up my bag. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

"You don't want me, she does. It's as simple as that, babe."

I glare at him with my heart pounding. "How quickly you move on," I say, mocking him.

I snatch up my bag, double check that I have my key card and storm out into the hall. The door closes behind me with a satisfying slam. I stalk down the corridor and into the lobby.

Kiersten is nowhere to be seen, thankfully. I do not have much patience left. But I really want to know why she was here at all. I make a U-turn and double back to the front desk.

"Good evening, Mrs. Shea, can I help you with something?" The desk clerk has always been so sweet to me.

"Hi, Nicole. Actually, I just have a quick question. I thought I saw someone I knew chatting with you a few minutes ago; Kiersten Hill?"

"Ah, yes, Miss Hill. That was her, yes."

I nod at the confirmation. "Um, why? I mean, why was she here?"

"Oh, I just assumed you knew," Nicole laughs. "Miss Hill is Joffrey Hill's daughter. He owns all the Hilltop Hotels."

Ah ha. Spoilt daughter. Makes sense.

"Really? No, I didn't know that. Hmm. Does she visit here often?"

Nicole looks around before leaning against the counter with a hushed voice. "I really shouldn't say, Mrs. Shea, because I could be fired, but she is a bitch and I really like you. She was asking me about you. I mean, she didn't specifically say your name, but having seen you around with Mr. Fassbender, her ex, I knew she meant you."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "What was she asking you?"

"She wanted to know if you were staying in this hotel. But since she couldn't remember your name, I couldn't for sure tell her yes or no." Nicole winked.

I grin and thank her before heading on my way back to the café to Tab and Benedict.

 

•••••••

 

"Are you sure you'll be okay here?" Tab hugs me after handing me my duffle out of the boot of Ben's Jag.

"Of course." I bend down and wave to Benedict through the window. "Thank you for dinner," I smile at him.

"My pleasure, Daniella." He smiles and waves back.

Tab plants a kiss on my cheek before hopping back into the Jag. I unlock the front door and look back as they speed off.

Dropping my bag by the couch. I take a deep breath. It's dark, save for the glowing LED lights from Michael's entertainment system. I plop down on the couch and rest my head on the throw pillows. They smell like Michael and I smile. I breathe in deeply again, committing the scent to memory.

I don't know when Michael will return, but I close my eyes, allowing for a small nap until he's back. Lord knows I need the rest after what he's done to me and most likely plans to do again soon.

In my dream, he's sitting at the end of the couch with my feet in his lap, laughing. I can feel my body warming at the sight of his shark smile. Being the cause of that huge grin is a wonderful feeling. He runs a hand up my leg and I feel a flutter in my stomach. The way he looks at me, with that sly smile of his; he's an arrogant bastard and he knows it. I love it.

I feel like I'm floating on my back down a river. Michael is there. His hair is wet and he's wearing mirrored aviators. He splashes water in my direction. I want to splash him back but I float past him. I can't control my body. I can't even move my arms.

"You'll be okay, Daniella. Shh," Michael smiles as I pass by.

The water begins to swallow me, but I'm not afraid. I can still breathe. I sink down to a grassy field that is somehow not wet at all. In fact, all the water is gone. It's just me in the tall grassy field with the sun warming my skin. The grass grows longer and snakes over my body, hugging me. It's soft and loving and I feel safe here.

The grass grows and grows and covers me more and more until I'm like a caterpillar in a chrysalis. I stay there, snuggled into the blades of grass until the harsh light of day bursts through.

I blink several times, adjusting to the light. I smile, relishing in the comfort of the peaceful dream I just woke from. My surroundings come into focus and I see I'm not on the couch anymore. Arms tighten around my torso and I look down. Michael is wrapped around me from behind, his face nuzzled into my neck. He's still fully dressed in what he wore to his press junket. The sun peeks through the wooden slats of the blinds, casting a warm glow into his bedroom.

I try to stretch subtly, my stiff muscles screaming for movement. I do my best not to disturb Michael, but he stirs and mumbles against my neck. His facial hair forces a giggle out of me, tickling the base of my neck.

"Mmm. You're still here." I feel his lips curl up into a smile against me.

I twist myself around until I'm facing him. He hugs me to his chest and pulls my hair away from my face.

"I was a little nervous when I came home last night. I didn't know if I'd find you here or not. You didn't answer your phone and I was sure it was because you chose to stay with him." Michael kisses the tip of my nose.

I'd forgotten to plug my phone to my charger and it must have died. I feel terrible for causing Michael any form of grief whatsoever.

I shake my head. "How could I stay away?" I grab onto his shirt and press my lips to his. "I don't remember coming to your bed last night."

Michael rakes his fingers through my hair. "I carried you." He kisses me.

I sigh against his lips and my fingers find the buttons of his shirt, undoing them, one at a time. He helps me by untucking his shirt and sitting up so I can push it off his shoulders. I run my hand over the hard muscles of his stomach when he slides back down.

"What are your plans for today, love?" His voice is low and seductive. He could command anything of me using that voice.

My eyelids are becoming heavy and I press my hand against his stomach and move further down, slipping into his slacks. His lips part and he sucks in air between his teeth when I graze the tip of his penis. I breathe heavily finding him so hard already.

I kiss his strong jawline, nipping at it between kisses. "I was thinking I wouldn't move from your bed all day."

I grab onto him and softly stroke him. He bites his lower lip and moans.

"Wonderful idea," he says, cocking his eyebrows with a smile.


	20. Chapter Twenty

The sun is setting and the sky is turning into a beautiful mixture of pink and purple. In the distance the clouds are rolling in and there's a faint sound of thunder. I'm slinked back in my seat, my legs stretched out before me, resting on another cushioned patio chair. I finish off my tea and place the mug on the patio table within reach. I close my eyes and just bask in the last stretch of light.

I hear footfalls ascending the steps to the rooftop terrace and I peek over my shoulder and watch as Michael, in nothing but jeans, (which are unbuttoned, oh sweet baby Jesus), grins at the sight of me.

This guy, let me tell you, oof. He's gorgeous. And that's the understatement of the year. His shoulders are so broad and wide and his torso tapers at his waist. His chest is a solid wall of perfect muscles with dips and nooks and crannies in all the right places. He's the perfect mix of pretty and rugged. The slight ginger scruff he had when I first met him is now a full on beard. I love it, but I'm starting to get a little bit of a rash from it. On my face, you perverts. Okay, maybe a little down there, too.

"There you are, gorgeous." Michael picks up my feet and sits, laying my feet back in his lap. He strokes them, gently grazing the bottoms with his nails, making me shriek with laughter. I start to pull away but he grabs my ankles and holds me in place.

He laughs and apologizes. "I won't do it again, I swear."

"Hmm, I don't know if I can trust you," I giggle, teasing him.

He crosses his heart with his finger and then massages my legs. "How are you?"

I look off to the sunset and feel a single drop of rain land on my cheek. "I'm doing great," I look back at him with a smile.

"Tell me the truth, Daniella." He hooks his fingers around my ankle and brings my foot to his mouth. I try not to squirm as he peppers kisses across the pads of my toes.

"I am, Michael." I chew my lip to keep from laughing. I'm so sensitive to his touch.

"Don't make me bite you," he playfully threatens, closing his teeth over my pinky toe.

"Please do," I say in my best sultry voice. I'm totally bluffing. I may pee my pants from laughing if he actually bites me.

Michael places my foot back in his lap and pats it. "I'll save that for later."

I smirk and look back at the setting sun.

"Dani, really. You're not thinking about him, are you?" He throws his hands behind his head and leans back.

I feel another drop of rain, this time on my thigh. I wipe it away and sigh. Truth is, yes. I was thinking of Ted. I hadn't heard from him since that night when I left him behind in my hotel room. I expected at least a text message letting me know he was about to leave, or that he is back in Chicago and safe, but I've received nothing. I suppose it's for the best.

Tab had checked us out of the hotel since she's always staying with Benedict and now that I'm staying at Michael's. I told her about Kiersten and I believe that really pushed her to getting us out of the hotel. "The last thing you need right now is some crazy psycho-bitch stalker," she'd said.

Michael's still waiting for an answer. I feel his intimidating stare on me.

"I was," I answer. Michael drops my feet to the ground and scoots his chair to me until I'm trapped between his legs. It happens so fast that it scares me.

Cold rain prickles my bare skin, making me shiver. Michael leans forward and pulls me to him. He hovers his lips over mine, eyeing them intensely.

"You were?" He chuckles darkly, smirking.

"I'm sorry," I start to defend myself, to explain that I feel like he should have contacted me, but I stop myself when he places his hands on my thighs, moving upward.

I put my hands on his, stopping him from going any further. "What are you doing?"

"What I need to." He runs his tongue along my jawline and I lean into it, trying to steady the erratic rate my heart has suddenly climbed to.

I take a slow breath and try not to stammer. "And what exactly is that?"

The light sprinkling of rain has turned to a steady shower as the sun disappears and the clouds hang above us, threatening a storm.

Michael smiles against my neck before cupping the back of it in his hands, hovering his lips over mine again. "I'm going to break you."

Those five simple worlds, from his lips, made mine part. His eyes are smiling with hunger and we are becoming drenched by the falling rain, which neither of us seem to even notice anymore.

I swallow hard and he brings me to his lips. His fingers tangle into my wet hair, pressing me harder into him. My shirt is now soaked through and through. I internally curse Michael for hiding my bra after our shower together this morning. If I were wearing it, my nipples wouldn't be nearly poking their way through the fabric of my thin cotton shirt.

Michael runs his free hand over my chest, kneading one of my breasts, rolling the hard nipple between his fingers. His tongue invades my mouth, receiving a happy welcome from my own. A roll of thunder sounds above us. Michael stands and brings me with him.

He breaks our kiss and we are both panting, desperate for each other. Taking my hand, he spins me around so my back is to him. One arm cradles me at the waist, still holding my hand, as if we are ballroom dancers. Without a word, he bends me down over the patio table and yanks my shorts and underwear down in one swift movement around my ankles.

The rain against my bare ass isn't something I ever imagined I would feel. It's different from the spray of a shower. It's cold and somehow heavier. And, I must admit, highly erotic.

Michael drops his jeans around his feet and widens his stance. A hand drops down against my bottom and I jump in place, not expecting it at all.

I feel his fingers slide down and tease my clit. He builds up the pressure and I can't hold still.

"Michael, please..." I've grown accustomed to begging him.

He slips two fingers inside and continues to rub my clit with his thumb. It's not proper foreplay at all. It's rushed but passionate. And I'm not complaining one bit. Michael slips away and I feel position his tip against me before slowly entering.

He loves to start slow, causing me pure agony. I moan against the cold wet glass of the table and grip the edges.

"Fuck, Michael, please!" I raise my head and look back at him. His hands grip my hips and water is just pouring down him. His jaw is clenched and he bites his lip, pulling out and pushing in a bit harder, building up his pace faster and faster.

I face forward and grip the edge of the table harder. Michael's fingers dig into my sides as he begins to pound into me. I cry out at each impact. The sheet of rain pouring over us is loud and nearly drowns out every whimper and moan.

Thunder cracks overhead and scares me. Michael jumps too and it makes me laugh. My laughter is quickly replaced with more squeals of delight.

I can hear Michael grunting, exerting himself. He is hitting my sweet spot perfectly at this angle and I can feel my orgasm rising, just waiting for that right moment to come crashing through and send me over.

His hand comes down against my flesh again and does me in. I cry out and arch my back, my shirt sticking to the table. Michael is rocking back and forth even faster now and I know he's about to cum. He digs his fingers back into my hips and forces me to pound against him as he hits my sweet spot again harder, allowing me to climb to another orgasm.

I'm exhausted, breathing hard against the cold glass. I can only imagine how tired Michael is getting. But he seems determined. Finally I hear the unmistakable groan of his orgasm as he rides it out. I reach below myself and rub my clit to help reach my next orgasm. It hits me hard and I push up on my toes, stretching and letting the pleasure roll over me.

A bright streak of lightning stretches across the sky before us and is immediately followed by a deafening boom of thunder. Michael pulls out while laughing and steps out of his jeans. He bends down and picks up our soaked clothes and entwines his fingers with mine, pulling me with him back inside to safety.

Michael and I laugh as we streak through his apartment to his bedroom. He drops our wet clothes to the floor and we climb onto his bed in the dark. He helps me peel my shirt off, balls it up, and throws it to the floor. We lie back and bring the covers over us, hugging each other for extra warmth.

Our only source of visible light is the lightning outside the windows. I can faintly make out Michael's silhouette in the darkness and I run my fingers over his cheek, feeling his soft facial hair.

Michael grabs my palm and puts it to his mouth, kissing it. "Do you like my beard?"

I smile at the tender way he's kissing my palm. He places it back on his cheek and nuzzles against it.

"It's gorgeous on you," I tell him. I pull closer to him and place a kiss on his lips.

He scratches under his chin and rolls over onto his back. "It's a pain in the ass to grow out but I've been lazy. And it's itchy."

"Aww, do you need me to scratch it," I offer in my best baby voice. I rake my fingers over it and he hums in appreciation.

"Help me shave it off?" He suggests.

"Shave it? Aww, no, don't do that," I pout and pat the soft hair.

He grins at my objections. "I have to, for work. Come on, up." He slides off the bed and grabs me by my hands, helping me off.

Michael pulls a dresser drawer open and pulls on a pair of briefs. I slip into a pair of panties from my duffle bag and pull on a clean dry shirt.

We carefully pad into the bathroom and Michael flips on the light. I seat myself on the edge of the tub and cross my legs, watching him dig under the sink for his shaving cream and razor.

He fills the sink with hot water, plugging the drain. The steam dances around and begins to fog up the mirror.

"Come here," Michael pats the counter before him. I hop up onto the counter and spread my knees for him to step into the space between my legs.

Michael puts some shaving cream into my palms and I giggle as I dab it onto his face. He's laughing because I'm laughing. I smear it over his beautiful face, covering his entire beard.

"Are you sure?" I ask as he hands me his razor. He nods and I tilt his chin up and glide his razor down his cheek.

I concentrate on the task at hand even though he's being distractive with his hands on my thighs. He's eye-fucking me and I do my best to ignore it. I shake the head of the razor into the hot water in the sink, freeing it of the shaving cream and hair and continue.

When I finish, I hand him a towel which he uses to clean off the remaining shaving cream. He feels his face, caressing his newly bared skin.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Love, you're terrible at this! I feel like I have cornrows on my face."

I burst out laughing with him. "I'm sorry! I've never shaved a face before!"

Michael hands me a handheld mirror and instructs me to hold it up for him. He stays between my legs and lathers his face up again, this time shaving himself. He crouches to see his reflection in my mirror. Now it's my turn to eye-fuck him. He tilts his head and runs his razor down his neck.

I'm appreciating his jawline when he yelps and jumps at me, pretending to have cut himself. I gasp and smack his chest for scaring me like that. He giggles and gets back to work.

Once he finishes, he places his hands on my thighs and rubs his still creamed up face against my own. I cry out and squeal, pushing him away as he laughs. I hand him his towel and he cleans himself off. Running his hands over his jaw, he nods approvingly.

"There we go. What do you think?" He stands back to be appraised.

"Hmm." I hold my chin in my hand and tilt my head. He looks good. Really good. "I miss the scruff, but it'll do."

"You'll keep me?"

"I believe so," I wrap my arms around his neck and plant kisses along his jaw.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

"Daniella," Michael mumbles, eyes closed.

I'm on my elbows, lying on my stomach, just watching him as he sleeps. Though he just shaved not even eight hours ago, stubble has already surfaced to his strong square jaw.

"Mmm?" I turn and lay on my side, placing a palm on the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Stop staring at me and go back to sleep."

I giggle and snuggle my head into the nook of his neck. He turns his head and steals a kiss.

I can't sleep anymore so I climb out of bed and saunter over to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and strip myself of my panties and shirt, kicking them across the floor.

I check the temperature of the water with my fingers before I step in. I stand under the warm flow, letting it wash over me. I lean my head back into the stream and get lost in thought for a minute, the warm cascade of water touching me everywhere Michael has, making me miss him already.

After washing and shaving, I don't want to get out yet. The water is so warm and Michael keeps his apartment freezing cold. My theory is it's so I'm forced to be in his arms most of the time. I'm fine with that.

I hear a light knock on the bathroom door. "Daniella?"

I pull back the shower curtain and call out to Michael. "Come in, dork. Nothing in here you ain't seen before," I joke.

I watch Michael step in and immediately the look on his face worries me. I turn off the water and push the curtain back all the way.

"Michael? What's the matter?" I step out of the tub and wrap a towel around me.

"Um, you got a call. From Ted." He scratches the back of his head.

I roll my eyes, annoyed that Ted reached out again, but secretly happy to know that he is, in fact, alive.

"What'd he want?" I tuck the corner of my towel in at the top at the swell of my breasts and wring out my hair, letting the water splash into the tub.

"It's your mum..." He takes a step towards me, but stops.

I stand up straight, unsure I heard him correctly. "My mom?"

He curses under his breath, looking away to collect his thoughts for a minute.

"Michael, what about my mom? What did Ted say?"

"Daniella, your mum passed away last night."

His words hit me like a knife to my heart. I exhale a sob and drop to the floor. Michael reaches out and drops to his knees, holding me to him. I'm cradled against him, unable to catch my breath in between sobs.

I immediately hate myself. I hate myself for not being there. I hate myself for not talking to her for so long. I hate myself for always being a disappointment to her.

I thought Ted cheating on me was the worst pain I've ever experienced. This takes the cake. I've already lost my dad, but his death was expected. He was in and out of the hospital for years with tumors. My mom religiously took vitamins and exercised. She was supposed to live past me!

"No!" I manage to squeak out. What hurts the most is that I wasn't there for her in her last days.

Michael holds me tight, as if trying to keep me in one piece. I feel all over the place, though. I'm everywhere but with her.

•••••

My life is in complete shambles right now. It's just one hit after the other. My mother died two days ago of a heart attack. Tab and I are about to land at O'Hare in Chicago and I cannot stop thinking about Michael and the last conversation we had before Tab picked me up on the side of the road.

I'd pulled myself together long enough to get off the bathroom floor and get dressed. Michael made me some tea and I sat in my seat shivering despite the hot beverage in my hands. I sipped slowly, afraid my shivering and violent sobbing-induced hiccups would cause me to spill it all over.

Michael pulled his seat over next to me, placing an arm around my back. He dipped his head and kissed my shoulder before nuzzling his nose against my skin. I could feel the short coarse whiskers of his pre-scruff scratching me.

I leaned into him. "You need to shave again already," I smiled. Or at least tried to.

Michael peered up at me from under his lashes. "You need to go home, don't you." It wasn't a question.

I nodded and sniffled before sipping more of my tea.

"Daniella," he kissed my shoulder again. "I won't be able to accompany you."

There it was. The next blow. I expected it though. However, that didn't make it hurt any less.

"No, no, I wasn't expecting you to." I shrugged him off and sat back, away from him.

"I wish I could," he placed a hand on my knee.

"Michael, you don't have to do this. I'm not going to get all clingy and ruin your life."

Michael's hand dropped from my knee and he sat up straight, eyeing me. "Daniella, I wasn't -"

I push my chair back and walk out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. I collected all my things from the bathroom and tossed them into my duffle bag. Michael walked in and grabbed my hand as I zipped up my bag.

"What are you doing?" He pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What's it look like, Michael? I need to get home." I pulled my wrist from his grip but he tightened his arm around me.

"Why are you treating me like this?"

I avoided his eyes. "I'm just making it easier on you. You don't have to worry about me."

Michael cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. "What the fuck are you going on about?"

Tears began to blur my sight, but I saw he was getting mad. It actually made me feel a little better, getting a rise out of him.

"Forget it Michael. I'm just letting you know you're off the hook. You don't need to pretend to be the valiant knight in shining armor and save me here. I'm stronger than I look. I know we aren't a couple. I know you can't come with me, but I didn't fucking ask you to, did I?"

Michael threw my arm down and backed away, scoffing. "I can't go with you because I have to go to fucking New York. Dammit, Daniella, I want to go with you! This isn't an act! I'm not pretending to be anything. If it wasn't important, I would drop it in a heartbeat."

I gathered up my things and gave him a weak smile. "I understand that, Michael. I'm just letting you know I'm not going to drag you down."

"So you're leaving? Just like that?"

"I have to."

"Fuck, Daniella, at least let Smith drive you," Michael pulled his phone out of his pocket but I've already stepped out the door.

I called Tab halfway down the street and broke down on the curb.

•••••

Friends of my mother's and relatives I haven't seen in years offer condolences and words of sympathy. They roll right off of me. I'm not able to absorb anything. Tab is thanking everyone for me.

Ted has worked with my aunt regarding the whole funeral arrangements since I was in London. I owe him my life. He doesn't need to be here, yet he is. My mom loved him.

Hours pass. It feels like days. Eventually the only ones left are myself, Tab, and Ted.

Ted and I haven't said more than a sentence to each other since I came home. He's been staying with Karen and I've been alone in our four bedroom house. It's too big for just one person. I will probably find an apartment nearby. After finding a new job.

Shit.

I haven't been thinking about what I'm going to do now that I'm home. My mind has been on the funeral and Michael only.

"Nelly?" Ted walks up to me after saying his last goodbyes to my family.

"Hi, Ted," I give him a small hug. "Thanks for all your help. I really wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"Of course," he smiles and then shoves his hands into his pockets.

Tab interrupts us, thinking she's saving me. "Are you ready to head home? Are you sure you don't want to just stay with me tonight?"

I shake my head and politely decline. "I'll be fine, really."

"Nell, if you want, I can drive you home. It's on my way, anyway. That's, if you don't mind, Tab?" Ted raises his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Tab looks at me and I shrug. "It makes more sense. You live the opposite way, Tab."

"If you're sure, sweetheart," Tab rubs my arm and gives me a big hug. Kissing my cheek, she whispers, "Don't let him hook you. Just go home and leave him in the car." She turns and struggles to give Ted a smile.

It's dark outside and Ted takes my hand, leading me to his car. He opens my door for me and I get in. I sit and watch him as he goes around and gets in the driver's seat. He buckles up and starts the car. He gives my hand a squeeze before we drive off.

The entire drive home is silent. Awkward and silent. I feel very blessed to have had Ted in my life, to be around for this. For both moments I've lost my parents. He'll never know how much being there for me today means.

A block away from the house, I finally speak up. "Thank you. For everything, really."

"Of course, Daniella." Ted takes my hand and squeezes it. "I would do anything for you."

Except love only me...

I want to say it out loud, but it's not the right time for it. I just want to go home and go to sleep.

"Nelly," he says as we pull into the driveway, "I'm really sorry. About everything. I don't expect your forgiveness, I don't even deserve it, but I do mean it."

He puts the car in park and shifts in his seat to face me. Taking both of my hands in his, he kisses them.

"I will always regret breaking your heart. If I could change anything, it's that. That exact moment I made the worst decision of my life."

By now, tears are falling from my eyes again. "Ted, I forgive you. I don't want to live the rest of my life hating you. You were my life for so long. What happened with us is turning out to be a good thing. Because now I can live my life for myself."

A tiny smile crosses Ted's face and I swallow the lump in my throat. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ted shrugs and his smile widens. "You remind me of someone I used to know." He brushes my bangs from my eyes and strokes my cheek, wiping away the tears.

I open my door and Ted follows me up to the front of the house. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay here alone?"

I nod and turn to face him after unlocking the door. "I'm a big girl, Ted. I'm probably just going to cry into a gallon of ice cream and then fall asleep. Don't worry about me."

"Nell," he grabs my hand, pulling me closer. I step into his arms and lay my head against his chest. He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"Don't say that, Ted. Please." I close my eyes and sigh against him. His arms around me feel like home.

Not too long ago, these arms comforted me after losing my father. I've cried into these arms many times. In all the years we've been together, I could always count on Ted to be my support system.

"I mean it, Nell." He kisses my forehead again and I look up at him, my chin on his chest.

He smiles and kisses the bridge of my nose. Then my cheek. His lips hover at the corner of my mouth, as if waiting for a response from mine.

My heart is fluttering in my chest. Slowly, I tilt my head and our lips meet. Ted holds my face and presses his mouth harder against mine. I back up, finding the door knob and open it, not breaking from our kiss. The door flies open and we step into the dark foyer. Ted kicks the door closed and I step out of my heels, never once separating from his lips. I reach up and loosen his tie, pulling it free from his shirt before unbuttoning it. All the while we are making our way to the living room, him pressing against me as I walk backwards, praying I don't stumble.

"Fuck," Ted mumbles, jabbing himself in the leg with the corner of the coffee table. I snicker and fall back against the couch...

...and against someone on the couch.

The unexpected contact of another person nearly made me jump out of my skin. I yelp and jump up, pushing Ted away. I fumble for the switch on the lamp next to the couch and turn it on.

There sits Michael on my couch. Flowers in his hands and fire in his eyes.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Michael lunges at Ted, both of them crashing against the wall. My favorite framed wedding photo of Ted and I falls off the wall and the glass shatters at my feet. Petals of the daisies Michael was holding are floating through the air and land among the shards of glass. Ted elbows Michael in the face, giving him an advantage. Michael staggers backwards, steadying himself. Ted throws himself at Michael, arms around his waist, and they both topple to the floor.

"Stop it!" I step forward to grab the back of Ted's shirt when glass stabs into my heel. I cry out and bring my foot up, leaning against the wall. I gently pull the shard of glass out and drop it to the floor with the rest. Carefully stepping over the mess, I claw at Ted's back, gripping his shirt where I can.

Michael got a good punch in and stands as Ted falls back, taking me down with him.

"You fucking cocksucker!" Ted yells at Michael before standing and swinging at him again.

Michael blocks the punch and head butts Ted. Ted cries out and his hands fly to his nose.

I'm on the floor, propped up on my elbows, in disbelief. My heel is throbbing from my cut and my elbow is sore and raw from the carpet burn I just received falling backwards with Ted.

Ted's nose is bleeding. "What the fuck, man?!"

"You stay away from her!" Michael is practically growling. His chest is puffed out, like a gorilla ready to charge.

I pick myself up and step between them. "Stop it, guys! Knock it off!" I turn to Michael and smack him in the chest. "Stop it!"

I grab Ted by the elbow and lead him to the kitchen, handing him a dish rag for his nose. He holds it to his nostrils and looks up at the ceiling, groaning.

"Daniella, are you bleeding?" Michael paces to me quickly, drops to his knee and lifts my poor foot. I pull my leg out of his grasp and step back, away from him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Michael?! I thought you had to be in New York?"

Michael stands and searches the kitchen. Finding another dish towel, he turns and grabs me at the waist, propping me up on the counter. He brings my foot up and presses the towel to my wound. He presses against my foot with his chest, holding the towel in place, applying pressure. He caresses the top of my foot and with his jaw clenched, stares straight into my eyes.

If looks could kill...

I can feel his heart beat through my foot. It's alarmingly rapid.

"Nell, tell him to fucking leave!" Ted's voice is nasally and wet sounding. He leans over the sink and spits, blood splattering against the stainless steel.

"I - what are you doing here, Michael?" I pull my foot from him and cross it over my knee, observing my cut. It's still bleeding so I continue to press the towel to it.

"Nell!" Ted drops his towel, his nose stained with blood. "You're not going to - god dammit, forget it. I'm out of here. Sorry about your foot, Nell."

"Ted, wait!" I hop off the counter and hobble after him as best as I can on one foot.

Ted turns before he reaches the front door. I can tell he's embarrassed. "What, Nell."

"I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. I mean, the kiss. I'm sorry."

Ted shakes his head. "Already forgotten. I have to go."

I lock the door behind Ted and lean against the cool wood of it, breathing deeply, preparing myself to talk with Michael.

I'm angry. I hobble back to the kitchen and he's leaning against the counter, waiting for me. His cheek bone is red and will most likely become bruised later. I walk right up to him and raise my hand to smack his chest again. He catches my wrist before I can bring it down. I lift my other hand instead and he stops it too.

I struggle against him, trying to pull from his grip. "Let me go! Why are you here?!"

He pulls me to him and brings his lips down to mine. I'm too mad to kiss him back. I jerk my head away and he yanks me closer to him, turning the both of us until I'm pinned between him and the counter. He slaps my palms to the counter and pins them down.

"Stop fighting, Daniella," he commands me, calmly.

I stop struggling and look at him, my breathing heavy.

"I came to the funeral," he confesses.

"What?" Furrowing my brows, I search his eyes, waiting for him to explain.

"I was an arse, Daniella. A right arse. I'm so sorry. I called Tab and got here in time for the funeral. I wore a hat and sunglasses and stayed away from you, though. Which was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I couldn't risk paparazzi crashing the funeral. I couldn't make myself known. I couldn't do that to you. But Dani, it killed me to see you like that and not even be able to hug you."

"Tab?" I thought back to the funeral, trying to remember even seeing someone with a hat and sunglasses. Pretty much everyone wore sunglasses outside this afternoon.

"I wanted to surprise you. I came here immediately after and waited. Tab called and warned me Ted was driving you home. I never imagined he'd come in with you. What the fuck, Daniella?"

"Let go of my wrists, please," I ask calmly. He loosens his grip but cups my neck with one hand and holds onto my waist with the other.

"Were you going to fuck him, right on the couch?" His lips hover over my lips.

My brain feels fuzzy, automatically. His facial hair is perfectly scruffy and ginger and I want to feel it against my neck.

"He's still my husband. And I hadn't heard from you in days. Maybe I needed to be fucked to forget the shitty week I've been having." I keep my face straight, keeping my eyes on his.

He smirks and his gaze drops to my mouth. "You've got a mouth on you, love." He tightens his grip on my neck and the hand on my waist travels down past my hip, my thigh, and to my knee.

"I've missed you," he whispers against my lips. His fingers glide under my dress, massaging my thigh and he peppers my jawline with sweet little kisses.

I sigh, becoming high on the feeling of his skin on mine and the scratchiness of his scruff. He picks me up by my waist and again places me on the counter.

"I can't believe you're here," I mutter under my breath. He nips my neck, and my skin prickles with gooseflesh. I can feel my panties becoming damp.

Michael's fingers inch their way up further into my dress, teasing the skin right where the fabric of my underwear begins.

His lips caress my ear. "Were you going to fuck him?"

My head rolls back, allowing him to kiss my neck better. "I-I don't know. I think so, yes."

Michael's kisses become rough, moving up my neck and to my lips. His fingers move past my panties and press against my clit.

He breaks our kiss and smirks at me. Keeping his voice low, he says, "Fuck, you're so wet. Did Ted make you wet?"

I feel my ears growing red. "Stop it."

Michael begins to stroke me as he brings his lips back to mine. He gives me a hard kiss and pulls away again. "Answer me. You were going to fuck him but can he even get you as wet as I can?"

My eyes roll into the back of my head. His fingers are working their magic and I can barely catch my breath. "No," I squeak.

Michael crashes his lips to mine, tugging on my hair to angle my face to him. I return his forceful kisses, like my life depends on it. He slips his other hand into my dress and tugs at my underwear, slipping it down my legs.

Breaking our kiss, he looks down and spreads my legs open wide, breathing heavily. He unbuckles his belt and unzips his slacks. Letting them drop, he lines himself up with me and wraps my legs around his waist. He grabs my ass and pulls me closer to the edge of the counter and he enters me with a grunt. I claw at the back of his shirt, pulling him closer to me even though there's no possible way he could be closer than he already is.

We kiss each other with hunger, never getting enough.

Pulling my head back, he trails kisses down my neck. "You're mine, Daniella. And I'll fight to keep you if I have to."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

I sit back on the bench, take a sip from my water bottle, and watch with amusement as Michael does an assortment of different poses and jumps in front of the Cloud Gate, a monstrous sculpture shaped like a bean, in Millennium Park. It's a typical summer day and sweat drips between my shoulder blades even though I am only sitting. People passing by the photo shoot set up slow down and gawp as they realize who the photographer's subject is. The photographer keeps Michael talking and though I can't make out what he's saying, watching him speak so animatedly makes me smile. He's making the photographer smile too and I keep catching her looking back at me as she changes the settings on her camera.

When Michael's manager found out he'd slipped away from New York to Chicago, he made the most of it by booking a quick photo shoot, which Michael was more than happy to do as long as it meant I could accompany him.

The sun is low in the sky, casting a magical glow over Chicago, something the photographer called 'magic hour' making her all giddy with excitement.

"Just a few more and then I think we're good to go," she exclaims, moving around Michael with the camera glued to her eye.

She pauses for a moment and taps her foot, thinking. She turns to me and smiles, waving me over.

I glance around me, unsure she means me but she just nods and keeps waving me over. I stand and reluctantly make my way over.

"May I steal your water bottle?" She holds out her hand, not waiting for permission.

I hand it to her, thinking she's thirsty but she walks up closer to Michael. I see them chat for a few seconds and then Michael takes the bottle and dumps it over his head. The water soaks into his shirt immediately and he shakes his head violently, until his hair is a crazy, sexy mess.

Unf. Why.

I see my work here is done, so I make my way back to my spot on the bench and watch as Michael laughs and poses.

The photographer asks him to advance toward her while stripping his shirt off and he complies.

Good Lord.

The women and several men making their way around the bean stop in their tracks. It's hard to concentrate suddenly. All of Michael's attention is on the photographer and his animal magnetism is cranked all the way up. I'm feeling slightly jealous, but I know it's part of his job. He's only acting. I hope.

"Whew," the photographer lowers her camera and jokingly fans herself. "I'd say this is a successful shoot. Thank you so much, Michael."

Michael slithers back into his wet shirt and shakes hands with the photographer and her assistant. They chat for a few more minutes before finally, all of her equipment is packed up and they say their final goodbyes.

I stand and make my way to Michael and he walks toward me. We are cut off suddenly by a young woman.

"Sorry, Mr. Fassbender, I'm a huge fan!" She places a hand over her heart and she looks like she just might cry.

"Oh, wonderful!" Michael returns her smile and shakes her hand.

"Would you mind taking a picture with me? Please?"

"Not at all, love." Michael places an arm around her and lowers himself to be at her height. The fan raises her phone for a selfie and Michael's grin widens to that wonderful shark smile I've come to love.

The girl giggles, checking the photo on her phone and she reaches up to hug him. He gives her a squeeze and says, "Lovely to meet you!"

She dashes away to a group of friends waiting for her, speaking to each other in whispers.

Michael closes the distance between us and pulls me in for a kiss. The group of girls shriek and I feel Michael smile against my mouth as he pulls me in tighter.

I laugh and we break apart. Michael runs his fingers down my arms until our hands meet. Our fingers entwine and we stroll around Millennium Park while the sun sinks into the horizon.

We seat ourselves nearby the Crown Fountain and watch children (and adults) frolic in the water spouting from the massive transparent glass brick towers. Faces appear on the towers and as their lips pucker, water shoots out. The air is filled with the laughter and squeals of kids and the inevitable splashing across the reflecting pool between the two towers.

Michael places an arm around me and drops his mouth to my shoulder, kissing it. "This place is amazing," he admits.

I nod and smile. "I love it. It's only a decade old but it feels like it's always been a part of Chicago. I can barely remember Chicago before the park."

"Would it be hard to say goodbye?" Michael sits up straight and looks directly at me, his eyes searching mine.

"Goodbye? What do you mean? Goodbye to the park?"

He nods and turns himself fully towards me, straddling the bench at my side. He takes my hand and brushes his lips over my knuckles. "Goodbye to Chicago. Would you move to London? To be with me?"

A lump forms in my throat.

This is fast.

"Move to London?" All I can do is repeat his words.

"My next project will be on location in London. I need you there."

"But, to move there?" I try to make sense of what exactly he's asking of me.

"Yes. To move there. To live there. With me." He wraps his arms around my waist and turns me so my back is to his chest. He scoots forward until we are pressed against each other.

I lean back and he wraps his arms around me. My hair is up in a messy bun, thanks to the humid weather, and Michael takes advantage of my exposed neck, kissing it from below my ear to my shoulder.

"You taste so good," he murmurs into my ear.

I tilt my face and meet his mouth. His hand roams over my stomach and I feel his fingers graze across the zipper of my shorts.

I laugh and smack his hand away. "We're in public, Michael," I scold.

"That's never stopped me before," he teases.

I glare at him. "I don't want to hear about your past love life, excuse me."

He sniggers and hugs me tightly. "So? What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't exactly have a reason to stay here. No job, no family, Tab is always away. But moving would be difficult. Because, like I said, no job."

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you." He kisses my earlobe and goosebumps appear across the back of my arms.

"No, I can't let you do that, Michael."

"Yes you can. I insist." He nips my earlobe and I can't take it anymore. I pull away and rub my arms, warming them up from the chills he's inducing.

"I'd need a job. What the hell would I do all day while you're gone?" I shake my head. I feel like this whole idea is ridiculous. We haven't even discussed the extent of our relationship. Or if we are, in fact, even in a relationship.

His shark smile makes me squirm. I just want to kiss it right off of his face. "You can work for me. Be my personal assistant," he shrugs and laughs.

I scoff. "That's a terrible idea. You'd never get anything done," I smirk.

"That's not true, love." He pulls me back to him and kisses my shoulder again. "I'd make sure you're sexually satisfied. You'd come first, literally, then work."

Oh, you cheeky bastard...

I can't help but laugh. Michael smiles against my cheek. His arms are around me and I sigh, leaning back against him.

"Please, Daniella? Just think about it, at least."

I swallow hard.

Michael smiles against my neck and kisses it. He nuzzles his chin into the nook of my neck and we sit there for a long time, just watching the kids splash around before us.

 

•••••

 

"So, what was your answer? What'd you tell him?" Tab asks me over the phone.

Michael is in the shower, washing off the humidity of Chicago and I snuck out to my back deck to have a private conversation with my best friend. I frown, sinking down to sit on the bare deck, remembering the last time I sat here was the day I was fired from my job.

"I didn't tell him anything. He asked me to think about it and that was it." I speak as quietly as I can, just in case Michael has super sonic hearing. You really never know in this day and age.

"So are you?"

"Thinking about it? Of course I am! But, don't you think it's a bit rushed? I mean, he's wonderful. Amazingly wonderful. And he makes me feel so good about myself. His confidence rubs off on me. And my god, he knows how to use the male anatomy to my benefit!" I snicker into the phone and Tab guffaws.

"And that there, my friend, is reason enough!" Tab jokes.

I sigh into my phone and look up at the stars. It's a clear night and the wind is brisk, giving the air the feel of an early autumn. I love it.

"It is a bit fast, you're right. But, sometimes, that's best. If he didn't snatch you up while he could, you'd probably be back in Ted's arms. Don't you think?"

I groan at that thought. She may be right though.

"Eh. I don't know. Maybe. I try not to think about that," I chuckle nervously.

"Well, think about it this way then. Why not move? What is keeping you in Chicago? You're divorcing, you have no job, and I'm sorry to remind you, but your parents aren't around anymore."

"Wow. My life sounds really wonderful," I enthuse sarcastically.

"Your life is what you make it. You fell into a rut when you married Ted. Remember all those dreams we had of traveling the world together? No offense, but I wasn't going to let you hold me back from living my life. You let Ted tie you down."

I roll my eyes. She never understood. "Tab, he didn't tie me down. I loved him and I wanted to be with him. Staying here was my choice, it wasn't forced on me."

"Maybe so. But now Ted is out of the way. What are you waiting for? Move! Travel! Do whatever the hell you want to do instead of what everyone expects you to do."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm not an heiress. I don't have money coming out of my ass."

I immediately regret saying that as Tab stays silent for a minute.

"I... I'm not sure how I feel about that statement, Dani," Tab laughs and I breathe a sigh of relief. The last thing I want to do is make my best friend mad at me.

"Sorry. But really, I don't have much money at all. The smarter thing for me to do would be to find a job here and save before moving and traveling."

Tab sounds annoyed. "By whose standards?"

"Society's!"

"Who gives a fuck what the world expects of you, Daniella? Do you really want to look back on your life with nothing but regret? This is an incredible opportunity Michael has offered you."

"I know, I know." I groan in frustration. I wish it could just be simple.

Tab and I talk for a few more minutes. She's flying out to Boston tomorrow to be with Benedict for a few days as he shoots a new movie. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. It must be nice to have your life all figured out and to just do whatever the hell sounds like fun.

I open the sliding glass door as I say my goodbyes to Tab. Closing it and locking it behind me, I feel a sense of loneliness. This four bedroom house should have children in it, running around, causing chaos. It's definitely much too large for just myself. I'd ask Tab to move in and be a roommate but she's never in one place for too long. I'd still be lonely. My only other friends are my ex co-workers now.

Wow. When did my life become strictly all about Ted?

I've lost myself somewhere along the way. The only real reason I got a job at all before was so we could afford a boat. But that's not happening now.

I walk into my bedroom and press my ear to the bathroom door. The shower is still going and I can hear Michael singing to himself. In two days he's heading back to London. And I'll still be here when I could be there.

I drop my forehead to the door in exasperation. The door suddenly opens and I topple in, landing hard against Michael. Naked, dripping wet Michael.

Michael laughs as he catches me against his chest. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd be joining me."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't spying, I swear it!" I don't know why I feel so embarrassed. The thing this man has done to me... there's honestly not a single thing to be embarrassed about at this point.

I cover my eyes and I feel Michael's hands brush my hair aside. He kisses my cheek and chuckles. "I'm going to get dressed." Grabbing a towel, he lets me go, and heads out into the bedroom where his luggage is. I stand alone in the bathroom wondering why he didn't take advantage of the moment.

I shut the bathroom door and brush my teeth and comb out my hair. All the while I think about what my life will be like living here alone. Working all day and having no one to spend any free time with. I enjoy solitude, but I'm no hermit.

Taking one last look at my reflection, I adjust my boobs and stick my tongue out at myself.

I saunter out of the bathroom and find Michael lying on my bed with one hand behind his head, reading what appears to be a script. I lean against the door jamb and take in the sight of him. He's wearing baggy sweatpants yet no shirt. The script rises and falls with his chest. He crosses his ankles and lets out a deep sigh before dropping the script next to him on the bed.

"You're staring." He gives me a small smile.

I give him one back. "I am."

"Come here." He sits himself up and inches back, patting the spot before him.

I slowly make my way to him and seat myself on the bed. He lifts my chin and gives me a kiss. I expect him to trail kisses down my neck but to my surprise he picks the script up and flips through it some more, sitting back against the headboard.

"Hey," I whine. I snatch the script from his hand and he chuckles.

"Problem, Daniella?"

"Yes, in fact. You're mine right now, mister. Work will have to wait." Tossing the script to the floor, I crawl up over him and straddle his lap.

He's grinning with such pride, like this is what he planned all along.

"What are you so happy about?" I glare at him.

"You, Daniella. You make me happy." He's staring at my lips and my heart is beating so fast. I've never been so forward before, but it's quite a rush.

I lean against his chest with my palms and place a soft kiss on his lips. He stays still, breathing heavily. I tug his lip between my teeth and he groans. His hands find my ass and he squeezes me hard against him. I can feel him hardening beneath me and I smirk.

"Daniella?" His eyes are closed as I kiss around his jaw and neck.

"Hmm?" I move up to his ear and nibble on his earlobe.

"No pressure, but please. Move to London with me."

I sit up, still straddling him, and we lock eyes.

I don't want to be a toy for him. If it's just sex he's looking for, then I can't do that to myself. I should stay.

"Why, Michael? Why do you want me there with you so badly?" I brace myself, promising to stay strong when I know the answer I sense coming will only cause me more pain.

He reaches a hand up and brushes a strand of my hair away from my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. "Because, Daniella, I'm in love with you."

Okay... Definitely not the answer I was expecting.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

"Would you like a pillow or a blanket, ma'am?" A flight attendant holds out a blanket wrapped in plastic over Michael and I nod, thanking her as she hands it to me along with a tiny pillow.

Yep. I'm on a plane with Michael. He won me over. I spoke to Ted the next day explaining I would be gone for a while and that I would be putting up the house for sale. He argued, of course he argued. Something would be seriously wrong if he didn't argue. I let him know if he expects a penny from the sale then he's handling everything while I'm gone.

I packed a decent amount of my clothes, a handful of books, and some sentimental belongings such as photos of my parents and my stuffed rabbit, Mr. Fritz, which was given to me as a child from my father. Everything else of mine, as I instructed to Ted, was to be boxed away and kept in storage for the time being. And again, Ted argued. The bastard.

Michael smiles and opens my blanket up for me, spreading it over my lap. I should have known better than to wear a dress for the flight. I am already chilly and we still have an eight hour flight ahead of us.

Michael keeps a beanie on his head, keeping him somewhat in disguise. He adjusts it and looks at me.

"I'm excited," he gives me that wonderful toothy grin of his.

I wrap my arm around his and hug it and give him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "I am too."

I moving in with Michael and I still have a hard time believing it. I'm kind of waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out and tell me I've been Punk'd. It'd be the most elaborate and emotional episode of Punk'd yet. Maybe it'd win an Emmy award.

I shake my sour thoughts away and relish in the fact that this very warm-blooded man is stroking my thigh underneath my blanket. I look out the window next to me and watch as the baggage handlers finally pull their carts away from the plane.

*ding*

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. Also, a gentle reminder to please turn off all electronic devices as we make our ascent. Thank you."

The plane begins to pull away from the terminal and move forward to the runway. Michael leans over me, watching out the window. Gradually, our plane picks up speed. Flying doesn't scare me, but taking off makes me anxious. I grip Michael's hand under the blanket and he can feel me shaking.

Michael chuckles and continues to stroke my thigh. He slips his fingers under my dress and presses against my panties. Michael watches my face with his mouth parted. He gets so high on watching me squirm. I gasp and close my eyes tightly.

As the plane begins gunning down the runway, Michael strokes me, building up pressure as the pressure of the plane makes our bodies press against our seats. I bite my lip and, with bated breath, wait for that slight bump when gravity fights against the machine we've all placed our trust in as we lift off the ground.

Keeping my hand on Michael's, I encourage him. I open my eyes and look directly in his. I'm breathing heavily and I'm no longer thinking about where we are or the fact that we are soaring towards the clouds. He watches my face until, finally, the plane is level and I've reached my peak. My body spasms against my will and I gasp quietly.

My breathing steadies and I place my head on Michael's shoulder, he hangs onto my hand, but we bring them to the outside of the blanket. He kisses my hand, then my forehead.

"Get some rest, love," he whispers.

•••••

I'm exhausted. I'm on my stomach sprawled across Michael's massive king size bed and I never want to move. The flight killed me and I tried to catch up on sleep but I don't think I'll ever be caught up.

Michael, used to dealing with the drastic time zone changes, got all the sleep he needed and is now heading out to begin shooting for his new film. I feel him place a gentle kiss on the back of my head and I grunt.

"Don't sleep all day, Daniella. Your body is going to hate you if you do."

I reply with another grunt. I hear him snicker and then the opening and closing of his bedroom door.

I doze for three more hours until I finally drag myself out of bed. I make myself some coffee and as I wait for it to brew, I stumble back into the bedroom to start unpacking my clothes. I take one look at the bed and I can hear it calling to me, like a Siren. It's a trap.

I shake my head violently, trying to force myself to stay awake, and kneel down to my luggage, unzipping it. I pull open a few drawers until I find one that's empty. I don't even bother organizing, I just toss my clothes in.

I prop up the framed photos of my parents and toss Mr. Fritz to the bed.

Bed...

No!

Coffee...

Yessss...

I walk back into the kitchen and pour myself some coffee and take in the aroma. Strong and black. It's perfect.

It still feels surreal that I'm actually doing this. Something so entirely against the steady flow of how my life used to be.

Chewing my nails, a habit I've once broken as a child, but old habits die hard, I try to remember if Michael said when he'd be back. I really can't recall much about the past twenty hours or so.

I hop out of my seat and decide to make myself useful. I look around wondering where Michael would keep his cleaning supplies. I find them hiding under the kitchen sink, just like I suspected they would be. I clean off the counters, the sink, and inside the fridge before I move to his bathroom.

Well, killed about ten minutes there.

I sigh but refuse to acknowledge the nagging doubt that's trying to take over my brain. I'm happy to be here. It's better here and there's no reason for me to be in Chicago.

A shower will do me some good, so I scrub myself up and take my time drying my hair and fixing up my make up. I put on a loose grey tank top that reads "Feed Me and Tell Me I'm Pretty" and chuckle to myself. It was a gift from Tab. I step into some coral colored denim shorts and I feel pretty enough and a bit more human. I grab my hair and force it all into a messy ponytail.

Finding myself in front of Michael's expansive entertainment system, I'm feeling rather intimidated. I'm out of my element. I begin pressing random buttons until some heavy metal starts screeching loudly out of the speakers.

"Ah!! No!" I scramble around trying to find the volume control. I turn every dial counter-clockwise until the music lowers.

My heart is pounding and I try to recover from the unexpected assault of my eardrums. The music is still a little overbearing for my tastes, but I'm afraid to touch anything else.

Tapping my toes, I glance around Michael's flat, really observing it for the first time. It's bland and basic, but it's also very crisp and clean looking. Like a page out of an IKEA catalog.

I start banging my head with the heavy metal music and dance around the room. My air guitar skills are unstoppable and unmatched. I jump up on the couch in one swift move and finger my air guitar with some sweet licks... or something I hope at least resembles sweet licks. I kick the air and jump back down as the music ends and I smash the hell out of my air guitar while screaming, encouraging the shouts and cries of my imaginary fans out in the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you, you guys are the best!" I spin around and take a bow, stopping mid-bow to the face of a very amused Michael leaning against the front door, biting his knuckles.

A new song begins and it's just as loud and obnoxious as the previous. I'm like a deer in headlights. I don't dare move. What are the chances he didn't see me... and can't see me right now...?

Michael walks up to the entertainment center and pauses the music. "Wow."

I couldn't be more embarrassed. My face feels like it's on fire.

"Daniella, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

I can't tell if he's joking or not. I still can't say anything. I'm still wondering if I can slip out of the room without him noticing.

I clear my throat and shrug. "Well, that won't be the last time you see that," I joke.

"God, I hope not!" Michael smiles and laughs.

Desperate for a change of subject, I close the distance between us and give him a peck on the cheek.

"How did today go?"

"Not bad. We only did read throughs today, no filming." He wraps his arms around me, looking down to meet my gaze. "I missed you."

"Mmm," I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. "I like hearing that."

"Did you get enough sleep?" Michael crouches down and lifts me from under my behind. I cling to him like a koala bear, kissing him and nodding.

We move to the bedroom and he drops me to the bed. He crawls up next to me and lifts my shirt, caressing my stomach. I lazily stretch my arms above me and let out a long sigh of contentment.

Propped up on his elbow, Michael trails his finger around my torso. The contact against my ribs makes me giggle.

"Who's this little guy?" He stops and picks up Mr. Fritz.

I beam and take my stuffed rabbit from him.

"Mr. Fritz. My dad gave him to me. I always begged my parents for a rabbit but my mom is - was... allergic to pet dander." My breath hitches talking about my parents. I recover and look up at him, smiling. "I remember waking up on my birthday and my dad brought this big box into my room with holes punctured all over it. I was so excited. He placed it on the floor and I pulled the top off expecting my new pet and it was this little guy instead."

I snicker remembering how disappointed I was then. I had cried, thinking my dad had played a mean trick on me.

"He carefully pulled him out and treated him like a real live rabbit, holding him gently and petting him tenderly. I was so mad. But he kept insisting he was real, and better than a regular rabbit because he would never die. He would never make me cry or leave my side. I finally took it from him and hugged him. God, I was such a brat."

"Nah," Michael strokes my hair. "Any kid would react that way. But it sounds like your dad really loved you."

"He did. When I left for college, I found Mr. Fritz in my duffle bag when I unpacked. My dad snuck him in when I wasn't looking." I feel tears threatening to appear so I put Mr. Fritz aside and turn on my side to be face to face with Michael.

We stare at each other, just smiling. He reaches a hand up and cradles my cheek. "I can't believe you're here. Coming home to find you here, it's a great feeling."

I tilt my head and kiss the palm he had against my cheek and take it in my hand, holding it between us. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.

We stay this way for a few minutes until his breathing is deep and steady. I gently slip out of bed and pull his shoes off before covering him with a blanket. He shifts to his back and smiles in his sleep.

It's different, seeing this soft tender side to him. I know I have a lot more to learn about him, but I'm definitely falling in love with him.

I step out into the hall and gently close the bedroom door behind me. I'm wide awake now thanks to the coffee, so I step out the back and head up to the rooftop terrace to look over East London and take it all in.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

I scan through the dresses on the rack before me. Michael is finally shooting today after several days of read-throughs. His hours are definitely long but I'm enjoying getting to know London on a more personal level. I feel like I'm starting to transition from tourist to local.

The baristas at the coffee shop I frequent all know me by name and they try speaking with a Chicago accent while I imitate theirs. Sometimes I end up sitting at a table in the back, just reading a book and people watching. Fiona, my favorite of the baristas, will occasionally sneak me a scone or a refill on the house.

Tonight, Michael has made plans for the two of us to have dinner. Since Tab isn't around, I don't have any decent dresses that could possibly live up to the standards of an evening out with Michael Fassbender. I know he doesn't care about my wardrobe, in fact, he prefers me with nothing on, if you know what I'm saying. But I want to find something really nice for this evening. It should be special since it's our first evening out as a real couple.

I pull a short backless royal blue lace dress off the rack and immediately it makes me think of the first night I joined Michael to Red Crane for the Masquerade. I'm so lost in thought that I don't even feel the tap on my shoulder or the voice speaking to me. I turn with the dress in hand and almost bump into Carey Mulligan.

"Oh! Carey, hi! Sorry, I didn't hear you," I laugh.

"I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure. Danielle? Right?" Carey is looking very casual today in black skinny jeans and a black silk blouse. Her hair is cropped short and tousled perfectly.

"Daniella, but please, just call me Dani," I politely correct her.

"Oh, that's right! You know, this is totally random, but I realized last week where I recognized you from. I was hanging out with my friend, Kiersten, and she mentioned her ex, Michael Fassbender and that's when it hit me, that I'd seen you with him in The London Dish! I knew I'd seen your face before."

Eh... she's friends with Kiersten?

I give a nervous chuckle. "Oh, really? Yeah, that was me," I look around for an escape.

I hold up my dress and excuse myself to try it on.

"Oh, I'll head to the fitting room with you, if you don't mind? I have some dresses to try on too."

Carey and I chat in our neighboring stalls while we each try on dresses. She's pretty funny and extremely charming. Easily best friend material.

The dress I pulled from the rack fits like a glove and I'm stunned by my reflection. I look incredible. I lift my hair and study my reflection, deciding I'll pin my hair back. Michael loves kissing my neck. I'll make it easy for him tonight.

"So what are you up to today? I finally have a week off from shoots and I'm meeting up with friends tonight at Red Crane. Fancy joining us?" Carey asks as I step out of the dress and place it back on the hanger.

"Oh, well, uh, Michael and I have plans but another time, definitely!"

"Oooh, so are the rumors true? Michael's a one-woman man now?"

I'm not really sure what to say. If she's close to Kiersten, surely she knows they were engaged? Hasn't he always been a one-woman man?

I chuckle, unsure and say, "I guess so."

I finish putting my clothes back on and step out of the stall with the dress. I'm definitely buying it and I can't wait to wear it for Michael.

Carey steps out with a few dresses draped across an arm. "Find a keeper?"

At first I think she means Michael for some reason, but I realize she means the dress.

"Definitely. I've actually never spent this much money on a dress before," I make a face as I check the price tag.

"It's beautiful," Carey admits with a smile.

I agree with her and we both take our purchases to the front counter and pay for them.

I'm actually having fun just chatting with Carey and I'm surprised by her invitation to get some coffee next. She insists it's on her and I feel guilty for complaining about the price of my dress in front of her.

I tell her about the coffee shop nearby that I enjoy and we make our way to it.

Fiona is working and she acknowledges me and waves. She sees who's with me and does a double take.

I introduce my two new friends to each other and Fiona does much better at acting natural around a celebrity than I do. Carey and I order lattes and take a table near the back for some conversation.

I slink into my seat and drape my bagged dress on the back of the seat next to me. Carey sits across from me, with her back to the café. I see Fiona behind the counter preparing our beverages with haste.

Carey tells me about a coffee shop in New York where all their drinks are named after celebrities or bands.

"I dated Shia LeBeouf for a while, you know who Shia is?"

I nod.

"They have this chai tea latte named after him and they call it a Chai-a TeaBeouf. Ridiculous. It was okay, but I couldn't stop laughing when I ordered it. Anyway, I'm dating Marcus Mumford now and the last time I went, I ordered the Little Latte Man and I found it much more satisfying." She laughs and I join in.

Fiona brings us our drinks and we thank her.

I cautiously sip my latte trying to think of a casual way to turn the conversation towards Michael and Kiersten. But there is no casual way, so I just flat out ask about Kiersten.

"If you don't mind me asking, and I only ask because I've had a bit of an unpleasant experience with her, but how are you friends with Kiersten?"

Carey smiles, sipping her drink. "I was wondering how long it would take before you asked about her. It surprises a lot of people that we're friends, but I promise you there's more to her than her catty attitude lets on."

"Like what?" I can't help but ask, even though it's not like me.

Fortunately Carey is nice and takes it in stride. "Well, she's got money out the arse and does a mean pole dance. That and she has amazing tits."

I giggle.

Did she really just say that?

"Yes, I really said that," she says as if reading my mind. "But in seriousness, we grew up together. So she's an old friend. She's not the greatest, but she's like family."

"Ah, I see."

"She stayed with me for a few months when she broke off the engagement. I've never seen her so heartbroken. She doesn't let much get to her, but Michael nearly destroyed her."

"Wait, she broke off the engagement?" I set my latte down, a little too hard, and a bit splashes out onto the table.

Carey nods, taking another sip of her drink. "Naturally. I wouldn't have stuck around either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he messed around behind Kiersten's back. They were going to get married and she caught him snogging someone from the make-up department on set." Carey grimaces, keeping her voice hushed so only I can hear. "I always knew he was a ladies' man, after all I'm the one who introduced them, but I never thought he'd cheat on her. I haven't spoken to him since and it kills me because he became like a brother to me."

"Oh, wow." I look down at my drink and my hands are shaking.

Carey reaches a calm hand to my wrist, "I'm so sorry, I thought you knew? Shit, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine. I knew they were engaged but I'm a bit surprised by their break-up. You're sure that's what happened?"

"I can't imagine why Kiersten would make something like that up. She was crazy about Michael."

My stomach is doing flips and my subconscious is yelling at me.

See Daniella?! This is why we don't run off to London with strange men!

•••••

I touch up my make-up, double checking that there's no lipstick on my teeth. Diamond studs sit prettily on my earlobes and are the only jewelry I am wearing. My hair is in a simple loose side bun and I'm feeling pretty good on the outside. On the inside is a whole different story.

I haven't said a word about Kiersten, or even Carey, since he came home. I feel nauseated about the whole break-up story Carey shared, but it's Kiersten. I'd be silly to believe someone like her over Michael.

I feel like a nervous wreck, but I'm going out with Michael tonight and I'm just going to have to suck it up for a more appropriate time. I push the negative thoughts from my head and slip into the nude stilettos I ended up buying while dress shopping.

Knowing Michael is waiting for me on the other side of the door, I open it slowly and step out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Michael is lying on his back playing with his phone. He's wearing a grey suit and tie and as always, looks perfect polished. Even with his sexy scruff.

He sees me and sits up, slowly lowering both his phone and his jaw. "Fuck me," he mutters.

I swallow hard and blush profusely.

"Wow, Daniella... just... wow." He stands and is in front of me within two long strides. He takes my hand and I spin slowly so he can see the back as well.

Pulling me in for a kiss, he lightly brushes his fingers down my exposed back. "What are you doing to me..." he whispers against my ear. 

•••••

The restaurant Michael has chosen tonight drips with romance. There's a grand piano and lit candles everywhere. The lighting is dim and the pianist is playing very soothing and nostalgic pieces.

Michael and I are shown our table near the back of the restaurant for privacy. He pulls my chair out for me and I thank him as I sit. He plants a kiss on my neck as he pushes my chair in.

Michael is completely sweet and charming, but I can't help but keep quiet for most of the evening. I have a lot on my mind. Dinner comes and goes as the pianist continues to play. I watch him as I sip my wine. Between Michael and I, we've nearly finished an entire bottle and, being the lightweight that I am, my head feels slightly cloudy already. But I feel wonderful.

"Do you play?" Michael follows my gaze to the piano.

I turn my attention back to him and smile. "I am a master of Mary Had a Little Lamb. But that's the extent of it, sadly."

Michael chuckles and reaches across the table for my hand. "How about you?" I ask.

Michael nods and I raise my eyebrows. "Not as often as I'd like. But I dabble, yes."

I thread my fingers into his. I feel bad for not exactly being attentive. Kiersten has really been weighing heavily on my mind the entire evening, no matter how hard I tried to push her aside.

"I'd like to hear you play sometime," I suggest.

"I can definitely do that for you. Maybe next week when I have some time off we can check out a music shop."

"I wish I'd taken lessons. My parents let me choose between piano or dance and, of course, I chose dance because of my friends." Immediately, Michael's eyes light up.

"Dance? What kind of dance?" He's definitely interested and it makes me giggle.

"Oh, all kinds. Jazz, ballet, tap. I dabbled," I wink.

A sly smile curls across his face and I can tell where his mind is headed.

"I'd love to see you dance sometime."

"I knew that was coming," I snicker and he squeezes my hand, grinning.

"I can play my penny whistle and you can dance to it." He leans across the table, laughing quietly.

The waiter comes by and offers to top off our wine glasses for us. We both decline and wait for him to scamper away before continuing.

"You have a penny whistle? What the hell is a penny whistle?" I snicker, really enjoying the playful flirting.

Michael explains the tin whistle that's pretty popular in Irish music. The description sounds similar to a recorder, which you remember playing in kindergarten.

"And you have one?" I'm still laughing at the idea of dancing around to him playing something like Hot Cross Buns.

"I most certainly do. And I'm going to break it out tonight and you're going to dance to it." He looks rather serious, but I keep giggling.

Our conversation dies down as the pianist begins a new piece. We sit, holding hands, just appreciating each other's company while listening.

•••••

Michael shuts the door behind us, locking it immediately. The flat is dark, save for the glow of the electronics and the moonbeams dancing through the windows.

Michael strides toward me and spins me around to face him. He cups the nape of my neck and puts one hand on my lower back, caressing my exposed skin. He brings his forehead to mine and we breathe heavily against each other.

The entire ride home was filled with nothing but sexual tension. Poor Smith. Even he must have sensed it. Michael had kept his physical distance from me the entire way back, building up the tension. Good Lord, that man knows how to eye fuck. His eyes looked over every inch of me from my neck to my heeled feet and back to my eyes. I wanted to kiss the sexy smirk right off of his face.

Now that we are finally in complete privacy, there is nothing to stop us. I press my lips to his and he tightens his grip on me, pressing me into him. I can feel his hard-on and it excites me even more.

He lowers his mouth to my neck; his favorite spot. I tilt my head for him and his scruff scratches lightly against my shoulder, sending chills over my body.

He nips at my ear and whispers, "I'm going to tie you up, Daniella."

My eyelids are extremely heavy with lust by now. I push away from him and give him a sexy smile. I back up slowly, letting my dress slip off of my shoulders. Michael takes off his jacket and tosses it to the couch. He kicks off his shoes and yanks off his socks. He doesn't take his eyes off mine as he undoes his tie, ripping it away from his neck. He definitely has a lot more clothing to remove than I do. My dress pools around my feet after I wriggle it down my hips. Michael pauses from unbuttoning his shirt, taking in the sight before him.

Not having an accommodating bra for my dress, I opted to go without. Here I stand with my brand new pricy dress pooled around my aching high heeled feet in black lace panties. Michael's lips part and his eyes return to mine. There's a hunger in them and I see his jaw clench in the sparse light of the moon.

"You're killing me, love," he closes the gap between us, crashing his mouth into mine.

I kick my dress away, not wanting it to get torn. I kick my leg up behind me and grab my stiletto by the heel to pull off.

Michael breaks the kiss, "Keep them on." He snatches his tie off the floor and pulls me by the hand to his bedroom.

I pick up my pace behind him, trying to keep up with his long spaced out strides. The loud clack-clack-clack of my heels stop when we reach the bedroom door and Michael turns to face me. He picks me up, bridal style, and carries me to the bed with his tie clenched between his teeth.

He tosses me to the center and I squeal as I bounce. He chuckles darkly and crawls up over me, straddling me. Michael grabs me by the wrists and quickly pins my hands up above my head. He takes the tie and wraps it tightly around my wrists, securing me to the headboard.

My breath quickens. He snakes his hands from my wrists, down my arms, past the sides of my breasts, (which makes me giggle), and down the sides of my torso to my panties.

The contact of his fingers on my panties makes everything inside clench. He teases me on the outside of them, trailing a finger down to where I've become very wet for him. I swallow hard at the way he's grazing my sex with his finger nail. I close my eyes and try to burrow my face against my arm.

I feel his mouth on the sensitive flesh below my belly button and gasp. He leaves a trail of wet kisses up to my clavicle before bringing attention to my nipples. He takes one in his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. I open my eyes and look down to watch him. He looks up at me from under his lashes, smirking at the expression on my face. He turns to the other nipple and greedily takes it into his mouth. I cry out with surprise when he tugs on it with his teeth.

He brings his mouth to mine and forces his tongue in. I kiss him hard and try to wrap my legs around him, to keep him in place. He presses his still clothed hard-on against me and I moan into his mouth.

I whimper quietly to myself as he nips his way down my neck, kissing the side of my breast while twirling the nipple of the other with his fingers.

He sits up and moves down to the end of the bed where he begins to slip my legs out of my panties. My heels are still on and he kisses my ankles, one at a time before propping my legs up on the bed, knees bent and spread wide.

The cool air against the wetness of my sex makes me squirm. The look in his eyes as he unbuttons the remaining buttons of his dress shirt before slipping it off his arms, makes me swallow hard. He unbuckles his belt and drops his trousers and briefs. Being in the dark with only the light of the moon to guide him makes the setting that much more erotic.

His solid chest looks like that of a marble sculpture. The lighting accentuates his sculpted muscles and the shadows make the abs of his lengthy torso appear more prominent.

Michael crawls back up to me, slipping his arms around my hitched up legs, wrapping them around his neck and back. He strokes his tongue across my sex and flicks it against my clit. My back arches against my will and I let out a moan, again burying my face into my arm. I can't watch him down there. It's too much.

He sucks and licks. He is the parched deserted wanderer and I am the oasis he has stumbled upon just as he had begun to lose all hope of survival.

I buck against him and he bites my inner thigh, making me pull at my restraints.

"Lie still," he commands.

His dominance is thrilling and I crave more. He buries his face back in between my thighs and I return to my blissful state. I feel him push a finger in while he sucks on my clit.

I'm breathing so hard, trying to stay calm, to pace my orgasm, but it's nearing faster than I expected. I squirm against him and he places a palm flatly against my belly, holding me down.

"Michael," I say, barely audible.

So close... Almost there...

I bite my lip as I feel the rise of my climax. Michael's fingers stroke the perfect spot inside and I come undone. My back arches despite Michael holding me down. He knows I came but he doesn't stop. I ride through my orgasm with his mouth still sucking on me.

The intensity is almost too much. I surprise myself by weeping into my arm as the waves of pleasure still pulse through me.

Michael stops and crawls up over me. He cups my cheek, forcing me to look at him.

"Daniella? Did I hurt you?" His eyes are wide with worry.

I sigh and sniffle, shaking my head. "No, not at all. I don't know why I'm crying."

Michael places a kiss on my lips. "Are you sure? We can stop."

I shake my head, hard. "No!"

Michael chuckles at my reaction.

I blush, embarrassed by the speed of my answer. "No, I don't want to stop."

He kisses me and I kiss him back, passionately. I wish my hands were free to rake through his hair or claw at his back.

I feel him reach between us, guiding himself to me. He enters me slowly, possibly still afraid of hurting me. I moan as he fills every inch of me. Michael buries his face into my neck, breathing hard as he moves with a rhythm.

"Dani," I hear him utter. "I love you so much."

He moves faster and begins to pound against me. He kisses me hard and pushes himself up. He tosses my legs over his shoulders and falls back into me, bracing himself against his elbows on either side of me. All it takes is a few more thrusts before I feel the surge of another orgasm take place.

I gasp and throw my head back. Michael grunts and thrusts harder, feeling my walls clenching around him. He lets out a loud groan and rides out his orgasm before collapsing on top of me.

After a minute of breathing heavily against each other, recovering from our orgasms, Michael reaches up to untie my restraints. He takes my hands in his and kisses my red wrists.

"I never want to hurt you. Please tell me if I ever do. I mean it," he strokes my hair. Tendrils have escaped my loose bun and I'm sure I look like a hot mess.

I kick off my high heels finally and it's almost like a whole other orgasm, stretching out my toes.

"I will, Michael." I finally rake my hands through his hair and kiss him hard.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you dancing for me."

I throw my head back and laugh. "With your penny whistle, right?"

"Well, that was a joke, but whatever you want, sweetheart." He lies back and pulls me to his chest, running his fingers up and down my back.

I sigh with contentment. This man makes me happy. Happier than I've been in a very long time. The truth about Kiersten can wait until tomorrow at least.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

I shiver and open my eyes. The duvet is stuffed around me, but I'm still cold. I'm missing Michael's toasty body heat. I reach out to his side of the bed and rub my hand over where he should be. It's still a little warm, so he must have left not too long ago. I prop myself up on my elbow, spotting Mr. Fritz on Michael's pillow. I smile while yawning, charmed by the fact that Michael placed him there.

The faint rhythm of rain tapping on the windows encourages me to take a lazy day. I decide I'll lounge around and read. If it stops raining later, I'll do some reading up on the terrace.

Tab called last night, letting me know she's back in London, suddenly. Benedict had to be in San Diego and Tab hates California.

"I miss you and I desperately need some girl time. I'm crashing your party, whether you like it or not."

I laughed and told her she was welcome anytime. Truth is, I need some girl time too and I can't wait to see her.

I roll off the bed and stretch, groaning as my achy muscles object to the wake up call. I saunter into the bathroom and start up the shower. I lather up and take my time, enjoying the warmth of the water. When I finish, I dry off and wrap a towel around my torso and another around my head. I slip into a pair of denim shorts and let my towels drop. Shrugging into my navy blue sweatshirt, I pick up my hair brush on the dresser and begin combing my hair. With each stroke of my brush, I find my eyes nearing the top middle drawer, where I'd seen Kiersten's ring.

I look away and continue to brush my hair. I can feel the ring taunting me. In fact, I can hear it.

Look at me...

You know you want to...

Touch me...

Put me on...

Do it...

I slam my brush down and yank open the drawer. Yeah, I know, I thought I had more will power, too.

I push aside Michael's shirts and see the velvet box. I pop the top open and study the ring. I pull it out and put the box aside. It's all happening so fast, before I know it, my somewhat new little heart ring is on the dresser and Kiersten's ginormous diamond is on my finger. And it hurts. Damn, she has tiny fingers. Almost as soon as I shove it on, I try to pry it off. I'm in instant panic mode as it doesn't budge.

•••••

"Oh, Dani, what were you thinking?" Tab scolds me as she holds my poor beat up hand.

My ring finger is red and swollen. In a panic, I called Tab with my finger in my mouth, attempting to suck it off as Michael had done with my own ring. No luck.

"Please, spare me the lecture, Tab. Whatever you're going to say, I've already said it to myself." I'm on the verge of tears.

Tab huffs and says, "Well come on. There must be something in the kitchen that'll do the trick." She grabs my good hand and tugs me along with her.

I seat myself at the table and pull my sleeve up past my elbow. Tab opens up the cabinets, pulling out peanut butter, non-stick spray, and coconut oil.

"Surely one of these should do the trick." She plops in front of me and holds my hand up. Spraying on a generous amount of the non-stick spray, I cough as the mist floats towards my face.

Tab laughs and apologizes. She gets a good grip on the ring and tugs. I yelp as the ring stays put and Tab's hand slips right off of mine.

"Fuck," Tab curses under her breath. "I thought that would do it for sure. That thing is seriously stuck! If nothing can get between the band and your finger..." She gives me a look.

"What? If nothing can get between the band and my finger what? Tab!"

Expecting her to joke about cutting my poor finger off, she says, "You're just going to have to marry Michael." Her face is serious and it takes a second before I laugh. She smirks and opens the coconut oil, unscrewing the lid.

Tab takes a spoon and scoops out a big chunk and tries to massage it around the ring. The pressure hurts my sore finger and I wince. She tugs on the ring again, but no luck.

"Good Lord," Tab mutters. She unscrews the lid to the peanut butter and repeats the process.

My entire arm is a mess. It's sticky and slippery and the damn ring is still embedded into my finger.

"Come on, Tab, get it off!" I wince as she tries to get a grip on the ring.

"I'm trying," she groans. She digs her nails against the band and twists. It budges.

"Oh my god, Tab! It's working! Harder!" I squeal and Tab laughs, surprised.

It's slowly starting to slip over the pudge of skin that's swelled up over it. It hurts like a bitch but I'm too excited about it actually coming off that the pain is bearable.

My knuckle cuts our victory short. "More peanut butter, hold on." Tab scoops a chunk out with her fingers and slathers it around my knuckle and the ring.

I close my eyes and say a silent prayer. Tab steadies herself in her seat and grips the band. She twists and tugs and I feel it move, begrudgingly, over my knuckle and I pull my hand back to freedom, causing the ring to fly back, out of Tab's grasp, and clatter to the kitchen floor.

I cradle my slimy hand to my chest, careful not to get anything on my sweatshirt. I cry out in defeat and Tab joins in.

"We did it!" She jumps up and does a happy dance. I dance from foot to foot over to the kitchen sink to wash off my still sore hand.

"That was a close one. Holy shit. Why the hell did you even put it on?" Tab sticks her hands in the sink with me and scrubs the oily mess from her hands.

"I don't know! It just... happened!"

Tab scoffs and shakes her head. "I'm not judging, but you're an idiot."

"I love you too, Tab."

I dry my hands and bend down, picking up the ring. I use the kitchen towel to wipe away the oily gunk from the jewel.

"I'm just saying. Let sleeping dogs lie." Tab is still shaking her head at me but I don't hear her. I'm staring down at the ring wondering if my eyes are playing tricks on me.

"Um, Tab?" I turn and face her, holding up the ring. "There was a diamond here, right? Right? There was a diamond... and now... there's not..."

"What?? Let me see," Tab takes the ring from my fingers and takes a good look at it. The prongs stand out like claws, the diamond clearly missing.

Tab and I look at each other with jaws dropped. Immediately we fall to our hands and knees and frisk the floor.

"Oh my god, oh my god," the need to weep returns.

"Stay calm! We'll find it. At least we know it's somewhere in here for sure." Tab pats the ceramic tile around her perimeter.

I still panic. "Even if we do find it, how do we fix it?!"

"I don't know!" Tab shouts. "Let's just focus on finding the fucking diamond first!"

"Stop yelling at me!" I scream at her.

"I'm not yelling at you!" She yells back.

We both sit back on our heels, huffing and puffing, stressed to the max.

I sniffle, refusing to cry. "I'm sorry, Tab."

She sighs, hands on her knees. "I'm sorry too, baby doll. I'm being too rough on you. Forgive me?"

I crawl on all fours up to her and we hug. She squeezes me tightly and when I open my eyes, I see it. "Oh!" I cry out. "There it is!"

Tab and I break apart and I crawl over the the lone diamond, right in front of the refrigerator. We both stand and stare at the diamond in my palm.

"Now what?" Tab asks.

I sigh with frustration. "Super glue?"

•••••

Tab opens the door to the nearest jewelry shop for me and the ding of a bell alerts the shop keeper of potential business.

"Good afternoon, ladies, how may I help you?" An older gentleman stands behind a glass case of various diamond rings amongst other jewelry.

"Hi, we have a problem. A big one. Show him, Dani," Tab elbows me as we make our way up to the glass case.

I set my purse down and dig through it, producing the velvet box.

"The diamond fell out," I squeak out. I have zero self confidence at the moment.

"Pardon me?" He reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a tiny pair of spectacles, placing them on the bridge of his nose.

I open the box and the diamond falls out, clattering against the glass top, and I pull the band out, placing it next to the diamond. I step back and put my hands on my hips, chewing my lower lip.

"Hmm..." The gentleman produces a tong and gently lifts the diamond, inspecting it from all angles. Using his other hand, he picks up the band. "Ah ha. The prong here has shifted. How did this happen, if I may ask?"

"You may not," Tab pipes up.

The jeweler blinks at her.

"Uh, I dropped it," I chime in.

"Hmm. Well, I can fix this for you, no problem."

I breathe a sigh of relief and Tab and I smile. "Thank god," Tab pantomimes wiping sweat from her brow.

"Fantastic! So, what time should we come back?" I tap my fingers on the glass case, eyebrows arched high.

He takes off his glasses and pushes them back into his pocket. "Oh, I'd say sometime next Tuesday."

Tab and I stare at each other. "Next Tuesday?!" I gawp at him. "But today is Thursday..."

He nods. "Yes, ma'am, that's correct."

"I have to wait five days before you can fix this?"

He smiles proudly, "Yep! You're very lucky. It's been slow around here lately."

"Lucky?!" Tab practically screeches.

Again the jeweler blinks at her.

"Sir, is there anyway it can be fixed today?" I plead with him.

"Oh no, no, goodness no. Impossible." He shakes his head, frowning.

I turn to Tab. She shrugs, out of ideas. I turn back to him and bring out the puppy dog eyes.

"Isn't there anything you can do? I really need this in one piece, like, yesterday."

He thinks for a moment and sighs. "I could buy the band and the diamond from you and you could purchase a different ring instead. That's the best I can do at the moment. But for this very ring, I'm sorry, it cannot be fixed before next Tuesday at the earliest."

"Okay, yes, that sounds great," Tab steps up to the glass case, placing her palms against the top, bending down to browse the selection of rings. "Don't you think, Dani? Sounds like the best plan to me."

I sigh inwardly. "How much could you get me? How much is this ring worth?"

Placing his spectacles back on, he brings a calculator up the the glass top and fiddles with numbers. He sizes the diamond and returns to the calculator. I brace myself for his answer.

"This ring, if the diamond was still intact, would be worth about fifty-nine thousand pounds." He adjusts his glasses, double checking the calculator.

"Get the fuck out!" Tab slams her hands against the case, gasping. "That's like, one hundred thousand dollars!"

My jaw just drops. "Seriously? Is that how much you'll give me?"

He chortles, "Oh no, dear. For these two separate pieces, I can only offer you twenty-two thousand pounds."

"Not cool, dude," Tab glares at him.

The jeweler rolls his eyes and arches his brows at me, waiting for my answer.

I swallow hard. I can't go back to Michael's empty handed.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath. I turn to Tab. "What if we get a super cheap replacement instead and then switch them out when I get this one back Tuesday?"

Tab nods, agreeing to the idea.

I turn back to the jeweler. "Okay, I'll be back Tuesday."

"And it better be ready!" Tab throws in.

I give him my information, slip the velvet box back into my purse, and Tab and I leave the shop.

"So where are we going to find a temporary replacement?" Tab stops me in the middle of the sidewalk.

I dig through my purse and pull out my wedding ring. "This will have to do," I frown.

Tab cracks up. "Brilliant, Dani. Just brilliant."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Hey, Daniella!" Michael shouts from the bedroom.

Oh shit oh shit oh shit! He knows!

I imagine him stomping down the hall with the little maroon box in his hand, demanding to know why my wedding ring is in Kiersten's engagement ring box. If he confronts me about it, I'll confront him about how his break up with Kiersten really went down.

I gulp and innocently shout back from the kitchen, "Yes, Michael?"

I see him making his way to me down the hall and I do my best to keep my cool.

"I have to slip away to New York tomorrow for a few days." He takes the seat across from me and slumps back, disappointment across his face.

I frown with him. This is the first time he's leaving town without me. But I'm a big girl. I better get used to this. "That's okay, Tab's here. Maybe she can stay over and we'll have an old fashioned slumber party." I wink at him and he smiles.

"Oh?" He sits up straight, a cheeky smile replacing his frown. "Better set up my nanny cams. Tell me, will there be naked pillow fights? Please say yes."

I punch him playfully in the arm. "We never have naked pillow fights!" I stand and start to walk away. I stop and turn my head back towards him, making my voice as seductive as possible. "We have wrestling matches instead."

Michael cocks his head and gives me a look. I start running towards the bedroom. He jumps up and chases me. I cry out with laughter as he wraps his long arms around me from behind, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"In that case, let me teach you a few moves." He growls into my ear playfully.

He spins me around to face him and pins my arms to my sides. A swift kick behind my feet sends both of us to the floor with him over me. He quickly places a hand behind my head before the impact.

I yelp with surprise and laugh as he straddles me, pinning my arms above my head.

He grins from ear to ear. "I win."

"You don't play fair."

He bends down and kisses me. "Yes I do."

Do you, really?

Suddenly I'm worried about him going to New York.

•••••

Tab and I frolic around London Saturday afternoon. Tab suggests we go to Red Crane later but I don't think I'll ever go back without Michael on my arm.

"Besides," I say, "I don't think we can get in without a member."

"Aren't you best friends with Carey Mulligan now, Daniella?"

"Tabitha," I stop in my tracks. "Are you actually jealous?"

She kicks at a pebble before her and smirks. "No. You should have friends other than me."

I place my arm around her and squeeze her. "No one can replace my Tab. Don't you worry about it."

My phone rings in my pocket and I pull it out to check the screen. It's Carey.

"Speak of the devil!" I show Tab the screen. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Of course not. I'm gonna get us some gelato. Chocolate for you?"

I nod and turn to answer Carey's call. "Hello?"

"Hi Dani! It's Carey."

We exchange pleasantries as I sit on a bench out of the way of pedestrians.

"I have an extra ticket tonight for the play at the Donmar Warehouse and I was wondering if you were free?"

I smile at the fact that she actually wants to hang out with little ol' me. "You're so sweet, Carey! I would, but my best friend is with me tonight."

"Oh, not a problem. Kiersten was going to go but she suddenly had to leave for New York. Marcus doesn't want to go, but looks like I'll be forcing him! Have fun with your friend!"

I swallow hard and say goodbye.

Kiersten is in New York?

Tab finds me staring at my phone on the bench and sits next to me, holding out a cone, licking one of her own.

"Dani?" She waves it tauntingly in front of my face and I take it.

I shove my phone into my pocket and slump back into the bench, licking my chocolate gelato.

"How now brown cow?" Tab pokes me.

"Hmm? Did you just call me a cow?" I bump her arm, making her cone hit her in the nose.

She giggles and presses her creamy nose into my cheek. "You are a cow, but I love you!"

I wipe the gelato from my cheek with a napkin she hands me while she wipes off her nose. "You're so glum now. What'd Carey say to you? Do I need to cut a bitch?"

I throw my head back and laugh. Tab never fails to make me laugh which is why I love her so much. I clear my throat and lick the gelato melting over the side of my cone. "She invited me out tonight, but I declined. I told her I'm hanging out with my best friend." I give her a smile which she promptly returns.

"Good," she says, wrapping an arm around my back.

I decide not to mention Kiersten being in New York. Tab will certainly rush to conclusions and I'm sure it's nothing more than a coincidence. I lay my head on her shoulder and we people watch while finishing our cones.

"Want to head back and pig out on the sofa while watching Netflix?" I sit up and look at Tab as she stuffs the last piece of her cone into her mouth.

She nods while chewing. After swallowing, she jumps up and pulls me up with her. "Thought you'd never ask! Let's binge on Orange is the New Black."

I smirk. "Just don't get any ideas, Miss Monroe. I'm a straight girl, through and through. Are you not getting enough from Benedict, or what?"

Tab scoffs. We walk arm and arm for a while and she remains quiet. This is unusual for Tab. Something is bothering her.

"Let's get some snacks here first before we head back." I pull her into a small market and we browse the candy aisle.

We carry two handfuls each of candy to the front counter and our goodies sprawl in front of the teenager at the register.

Tab still isn't saying much. I pay for the candy since she bought the gelato. The boy bags everything and we step back out onto the sidewalk.

"You know what, wait right here. I'll be right back." Tab leaves me behind and slips back into the market.

I start to ask her why but she's too far away to hear me. I lean against the building, checking my phone. I'm pleasantly surprised to see a text from Michael.

From: Michael F.  
Next time, you're coming with. I miss you.

My heart feels like it has sprouted wings. I text him back that I miss him too and browse Pinterest until Tab is done.

I search for pictures of Michael, smiling at every single one of them. I can tell which smiles are genuine and which are posed.

Tab steps back out of the market with a plastic bag of her own.

"What'd you buy?" I ask.

"Oh, just grabbed a few magazines. Figured we could go all-out girly tonight. Make-overs, gossip, fashion magazines; the works." She snakes her arm into mine and we hail a cab.

In the cab, I finally ask her what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong." She smiles. But just like with Michael, I know her real smile and her fake smile. I humor her anyway and leave her alone for now.

Back at the apartment, we change into our pajamas; sweats and tank tops. I feel sorry if Michael actually has nanny cams. We get as unattractive as we possibly can.

Michael has tried teaching me how to use his entertainment system, but it's still intimidating and confusing. It takes Tab and I a good ten minutes before we figure everything out. We jump back onto the couch, both lying on opposite ends, our legs tangled with each other.

By the time we get to the third episode of season two of Orange is the New Black, Tab is shifting around like crazy on the couch.

"Stop wiggling so much!" I nudge her with my foot.

Tab sits up and pauses the show. "I need to talk to you about something."

I study her face as I, myself, sit up and hug my knees to my chest. "Okay... What's up?"

"There's a reason I didn't go with Benedict to San Diego."

"You mean other than the fact that you hate California?" I'm confused.

She nods, unable to make eye contact. I see she's breathing hard and I place a hand on her arm.

"What's wrong, Tab?"

"Benedict wants to be exclusive." With the look she gives me, she might as well have said Benedict is secretly a woman.

I giggle, amused. "Well, Tab, that's wonderful!"

"But, I can't. I can't be tied down."

"Tab, that doesn't mean he's going to hold you back from doing the things you wanna do. He just wants you to be the only girl for him, and he, the only guy for you. I think that's adorable!"

Tab gives me a tiny smile. "It is cute."

"So what's the problem? I thought you were falling in love with him?"

"I am. But Dani, there's something else." She gives a deep sigh and throws her head against the back of the couch.

"Okay? Tab, you're scaring me."

She hops off the couch and grabs her shopping bag from the market and brings it back with her. She pulls out a few magazines and in between them is a small cardboard box.

A pregnancy test.

My heart stops as she drops it to the table in front of us.

"Tab..." I'm at a loss for words. I know Tab has no desire for children.

Tab begins sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh fuck, Dani!" She crashes into my outstretched arms and I do my best to console her.

I can't imagine Tab pregnant. Not now, at least. There's nothing she loves more than her freedom and being able to travel at any given moment. I try to imagine her with a child and I honestly can't. She would end up resenting the poor kid.

I stroke her hair and wait for her to calm down. "Sweetie, have you told Benedict?"

She sits upright, eyes wide. "Oh god, no! That's why I couldn't go with him. I can't look him in the eye knowing I might be carrying his child!" She brushes her tears from her face.

She stands and grabs the box. "I'm about to pee my pants. I didn't want to do this alone."

"I'm here, Tab." I stand with her and we head to the bathroom.

I plop myself on the bed while Tab closes herself in the bathroom to pee on the stick. When she's done, she comes out and sits with me on the bed.

"Three minutes," she says. "My whole life could change in three minutes. Fuck."

They're the longest three minutes of both of our lives. We don't say another word until the timer on her phone sounds. We nearly jump out of our skin.

"Well?" I nudge her when she doesn't get up to check the results.

"I can't do it! You check! Please?"

I sigh and prepare myself. I nod and hop off the bed, padding to the bathroom. The test is on the edge of the counter near the sink. I gingerly pick it up by the handle and let out a silent gasp.

"There's a line!" I shout to Tab.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! Wait, what does that mean?" She runs into the bathroom next to me and snatches the stick from me.

I grab the box and read the instructions. "Oh my gosh, Tab..."

"Dani," she sobs.

"You're not pregnant. One line is negative. You're not pregnant!" I jump up and down, excited for her.

She smiles and looks back at the results. I stop jumping and cross my arms.

"Tab? I thought you'd be happy?"

"No, I am. I am. It's weird. I was terrified but, I don't know. I feel... god, I feel a bit disappointed."

My heart feels heavy. I wrap my arms around her and she begins to cry again into my shoulder.

"Tab, I think you should call Benedict."

She sniffles but keeps her face burrowed into me. "And tell him what?"

I stroke her hair and hold her tightly. "That you love him, silly. Who would've have ever imagined Tabitha Monroe would be saddened by the fact that she's not pregnant? Think about what that means. About what Benedict means to you."

"I need to call him!" She pushes away from me and runs from the room. I laugh at her ridiculousness.

I drop the test into the box and wrap the entire thing up in almost an entire roll of toilet paper before tossing it into the trash bin.

Tab is on her phone, speaking quietly. I hear her laugh as I toss myself back onto the couch and kick my feet up to the coffee table.

"I love you too, so much," Tab sniffles into the phone. I smile knowing that's not a sentence Tab is very fond of saying. It really takes someone special to get her to say that.

I wait for Tab on the couch and leaf through the magazines she used to hide her pregnancy test. The fashion magazine does nothing for me and I toss it back onto the table and grab The London Dish, the rag mag I have a slight distaste for. But who doesn't love good gossip? Maybe they'll have more information on Kate and William's possible second baby.

I open the magazine onto my lap and lazily flip through the pages, stopping only when I see a celebrity who interests me. I read about Victoria and David Beckham with much interest, pausing when I realize I don't hear Tab anymore. I don't see her in the kitchen but I notice the light by the back door is on. She must have slipped out for a more private conversation with Benedict.

I'm happy for her. Benedict will make an honest woman out of her soon enough. And, maybe, eventually, they'll make beautiful babies together. I snicker at myself.

I continue to flip through the magazine again until I come to a two page spread with photos that make me cry out. I stand, bringing the magazine with me. In shock, I cover my mouth, looking at photos of Kiersten and Michael, kissing.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Tabitha holds the rag mag in her hand, reading the short article accompanying the incriminating photos of Michael with Kiersten.

"Michael Fassbender's Favorite Hotel? Definitely Hilltop.

Perennial bachelor and all around German-Irish dreamboat Michael Fassbender seems to have taken a liking to one particular chain of hotels! Or perhaps just the heiress behind them!

Sorry ladies (and gents), the dashing and devilishly handsome actor appears to be off the market! The London Dish has the exclusive photos of Michael and Hilltop Hotel's heiress, Kiersten Hill, in some rather cozy looking shots.

Twenty-nine year old Miss Hill is best known for causing Twitter wars with the likes of R&B diva Rihanna, and actress Lindsay Lohan. She appears to have charmed her way into Fassbender's heart. And judging by the photos, the feeling seems to be mutual! Steamy!"

I'm face down on the bed with the pillow over my head but I can hear every word. And every word pierces my heart. How did I let this happen to myself again? Am I cursed? I can't believe I fell for Michael's fake charm. Of course he doesn't love me. I was simply a rebound or a way of making Kiersten jealous enough to forgive him. If I close my eyes hard enough, maybe I'll find myself back in Chicago. Maybe I'll wake up and be home, in bed with my husband, and everything that's happened in the past few weeks will have been nothing more than a horrid nightmare. Ted will still love me and my Mom will still be around and I'll wake up and start getting ready for my shitty job. Fuck, I even miss annoying Tammy and her tattling on me whenever I'm late.

But no. I peer out from the pillow and I'm in Michael's bed. Tab is looking down at me with a frown.

"Fuck, Dani." Tab sits on the edge of the bed and removes my pillow. "What are you going to do?"

I can't even cry. I'm too mad to cry. Or maybe I'm all dried out. My life has been the worst roller coaster of a ride ever lately. Maybe, like being on a roller coaster, I've exhausted my vocal cords. Only instead of no longer being able to talk from excess screaming, I can't cry anymore.

I sit up next to Tab and she places a friendly arm around my shoulder. I take the magazine from her and look over the pictures again. They look happy. Really happy.

"Wanna call him?" Tab suggests.

I shake my head. "They're in New York. Together. I should just... leave. Let's leave."

"If that's what you want. Where should we go?"

"Anywhere, Tab." I drop the magazine to the floor and lay my head against her shoulder. "Just get me away from here."

The next morning, Tab helps me pack up my clothes, all of them. I try my best to grab everything I came with. I beg her not to talk to Benedict about Michael. At least not yet. We stash my belongings at his place and hop on the next available flight out of Heathrow, to Germany.

•••••

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him yet? He's been blowing up your phone for the last five hours straight, Dani." Tab holds my phone out to me. I gave it to her to hang onto last night. Otherwise I would answer every single time Michael called or texted.

I toss back the last of my lager and swallow it down with disgust. Beer is definitely an acquired taste.

"Give it here," I hold out my hand and Tab pulls her hand back.

"Eh, maybe you should sober up a bit first," she laughs.

"Oh fuck that. Give it here," I shake my hand in front of her until finally, she reluctantly places my phone into my palm.

Fifty-two texts and twenty missed calls. One voice-mail. All from Michael.

I press on the voicemail icon and brace myself for Michael's voice.

He's surprisingly calm which makes me mad for some reason. "Daniella, for fuck's sake, please answer your phone. I don't know what's going on, but clearly we need to talk." Just before he hangs up, I hear a "goddammit!"

Short and sweet with a bitter ending. Just like our relationship, if you'd call it that.

I scoff and shove my phone into my pocket and immediately it buzzes again. Another text from Michael, which I ignore.

"Well?" Tab strums her finger on the table.

I sink back into the booth and shrug. "He seems worried."

"Well, yeah. Don't you think he deserves an explanation? He's probably terrified because he hasn't heard from you."

I look around the bar and consider what she's saying. She's right. It's not like me to not answer him at all. He's still in New York and most likely has no idea about The London Dish or why I'm ignoring him.

"Don't get mad," Tab says. She only says then when she knows I will most definitely get mad. "I told Benedict what happened. I had to let him know where we are, at least. He'll let Michael know you're okay, I mean, alive at least, but he swore he wouldn't tell him where we are."

I bite my tongue and feign a smile. At least Michael knows I'm not dead.

"Are you mad?" Tab stops strumming the table and cradles her pint in her hands.

"No, I guess not. Not at you, anyway. Sorry. I know I'm not making this easy on you with Benedict. I'll answer next time he calls and then be done with it. Okay?"

"You don't have to, I just think he deserves an explanation."

"Why?"

Tab stops from raising her glass to her lips in midair. "Hmm?"

"Why does he deserve an explanation? You went ballistic when Ted did this to me."

Tab placed her drink down, a little harder than she meant to, causing others to look in our direction. "Because Ted was your husband, that's why."

I feel my phone buzz again and I pull it out. Michael. Obviously. I slide out of the booth and answer it, leaving Tab alone in the bar to fend for herself against the drunks that have been eyeing us all evening. Fuck them all. Can't a girl have a drink without getting hit on?

"Hello?" I say.

"Daniella??" I hear the worry in his voice and I feel my heart sink just a little.

"Yes?"

"What's going on? Why haven't you been answering me?"

My eyes are darting around the sidewalk, trying to focus on something so I can think clearly.

"Can I ask you something? And will you please answer me honestly?" I stop and lean against the... what is this, a sign? Yes. The bus stop sign. I lean against it.

"Of course, Daniella. Ask me anything." I can tell he's not happy. His voice is deeper and he's confused.

"Is Kiersten in New York with you?"

There's a pregnant pause. And that's all I needed. I go off on him.

"What the fuck, Michael?? After what I've been through with Ted? And my mom? Was I just a good time? A way for you to relieve your blue balls since you weren't getting any from Kiersten?!"

"Whoa, what?!"

I continue, not letting him snuff out the fire that's started already.

"I should have known you aren't over her. I mean, you still have her fucking ring for fuck's sake. Who holds onto an engagement ring after it's been broken off??"

"Daniella," he says it as a warning.

I only feed off of it. It gives me energy. "What's that saying? Once a cheater always a cheater? How could you? After Ted?! Was my heart not broken enough for you already? Did you think just because you're some hot shot star that this is okay? Get your fill and then chuck me out like garbage?!"

I take a deep breath and it rattles in my throat. I realize I am crying and I sniffle and look around, making sure late night pedestrians are minding their own business.

"Are you finished?" Michael's voice is still calm and it's pissing me off even more. I don't answer him. I just stew in my anger, leaning against the bus stop sign. "I'm coming home. I can't do this over the phone."

"I'm not 'home' anymore. Fuck, I don't even have a home anymore." I laugh at myself. God, I'm pathetic.

"Then where are you?"

"At a bar. Getting wasted. Thanks to you. But after this conversation is over, I'm kissing you goodbye. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I'm fucked up enough as it is. Find someone else to be your play thing."

I end the call and aggressively shove my phone into my pocket. I stomp on the ground and growl, my nails digging into my palms as I clench my fists.

My phone buzzes so I pull it out and turn it off completely.

"Fuck you, Michael," I say quietly.

•••••

After a few days of aimless wandering around on my part, Tab decides enough is enough. We are in, surprise-surprise, another bar. It seems to be the only place I can relax. I actually don't even mind the taste of beer anymore.

"You're not even enjoying your time here. We've seen so many castles and met so many interesting people, but I can tell you're not really in there," Tab taps my temple with her fingers.

Stubbornly, I deny her the pleasure of being correct. "What?? No, Tab, I'm having a fantastic time! Seriously." I sip my beer and hope she'll change the subject. But Tab never lets anything go.

"I miss Benedict, Dani. If you don't want to really be here with me, I'd like to go back to London."

I roll my eyes at her without meaning to. She smacks my arm. "Don't, Dani. For once, I'm really in love, okay? I haven't seen him since he left for San Diego and I miss him. You can stay, if you want, but I'm going back."

"'Kay."

"Dani, come on. You don't have to see him." By 'him' she means Michael.

"I know."

"So... you're staying?"

"I guess."

This time, Tab rolls her eyes. "When's the last time you spoke to him?"

"Sunday."

"Sunday?? Is he still texting you?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I turned my phone off."

"You've had your phone off since Sunday night? Good Lord, Dani."

"What?" I glare at her, challenging her to tell me what she really thinks.

"You never shut your phone off, that's all. Aren't you curious to see if he's tried calling you again?"

"Not really, no. I'm done with him. Can we just talk about something else now? Please?" I go back to sipping my beer.

Tab is quiet for a minute, drinking her own beer. "Just come back with me, okay? There's no reason to be in Germany alone. Stay with me at Benedict's and... I don't know, when he has to go somewhere for work, then you and I can travel."

Being in London means possibly running into Michael. Running into Michael means more drama and after losing my mom suddenly, I've learned life is too damn short for drama. Live your life for yourself. Drama is such a waste of time.

But what the hell am I going to do in Germany by myself? Tab is the outgoing one. She's the one who gets out and sees new things. I would probably stay curled up in bed in my hotel room reading. Of course I'm going to have to go back with her.

"Okay. We'll go back." I give in. I don't want to be totally alone.

Tab claps her hands together. "Perf. I'll go call Benedict. Next round's on you!" Tab jumps out of her seat and leaves the noisy bar.

I motion to the bartender for two more beers and dig through my purse for my phone. Reluctantly, I turn it on. Curiosity has me by the throat by now.

Twenty-seven missed calls and two voicemails. One of the calls and voicemail messages are from an unknown number. The rest are from Michael.

I stick a finger in my ear and listen to my messages. The first one is from Michael.

"Daniella, I'm home now and I think I know why you're not talking to me. I found that magazine in my room. I can't say I blame you, but we really need to talk. Please, call me back." He sounds so drained; tired and worn out.

I listen to the next message and it's the jeweler letting me know my ring is ready to be picked up.

Oh fuck.

I had forgotten about Kiersten's ring. I groan just as the bartender returns with our beers. I thank him and take a big swig of mine.

Ring...

That fucking ring. It's caused me more trouble than it's worth, but I've gotta get it back to Michael somehow.

•••••

I sit outside the jewelry shop on a bench, holding Kiersten's ring pinched between my thumb and forefinger. It's so disgustingly pretty.

I stick my tongue out at it before slipping it back into the little velvet pouch the jeweler gave to me. I toss it into my purse and hail a cab. Tab and Benedict had a rather... eventful... reunion last night and when I awoke this morning, they were still in their bedroom. I left Tab a note saying that I was going to run some errands and maybe check out St. Paul's Cathedral and that I'd be back later. I'll let them have some privacy. I shouldn't even be there with them. I hate feeling like a burden.

The cab drops me off at St. Paul. I leisurely walk until I reach St. Paul's Cathedral and pay the admission. Some sightseeing now could make up for not paying attention in Germany with Tab.

The other tourists inside are hushed. The eerie silence is actually comforting. I follow a small crowd across the cathedral floor, taking in the breathtaking view. I'm in awe of the dome above us and I'm antsy to climb up to the galleries.

I secure my purse onto my shoulder and I make my way up the worn narrow stone steps to the first gallery, the Whispering Gallery. Even though people are hushed, or trying to be, you can hear them from across the other side of the dome as though they're speaking directly to you. I grip the wrought iron railing and peer below, at the cathedral floor and watch those coming in and out and observing their surroundings.

"Daniella." A man's voice lowly says my name.

My ears perk up and I look around me. I hear the voice laugh as I look for it's owner. Then, I spot him. Directly across the dome from myself is Michael. He offers me a small wave. My heart does a flip seeing him again and I smile until the stabbing pain in my gut reminds me that I'm not supposed to be happy. I turn away and follow a couple up the steps to the next gallery. Knowing Michael would most likely be following, I skip the Stone Gallery, even though my weak thighs are burning from all the steps, and continue up several hundred steps more to the Golden Gallery.

Being hit by the incredible views from every direction almost makes me forget I came up here to get away from Michael. I rapidly look for an escape, some kind of exit to avoid Michael but unless I jump over the railing and commit suicide, I'm facing him.

I sigh, defeated. Even if I turn around and head back down, I'll most likely run into him making his way up once he realizes I'm not in the Stone Gallery.

I lean against the railing and look out. I can make out Shakespeare's Globe from where I stand. I cock my head to the left and the Gherkin stands tall and proud. Such a strange looking building but definitely eye catching.

"Daniella..." He's here.

I swallow hard and turn to face him. I cross my arms under my breasts but he doesn't take his eyes off of mine. My heart sinks when I see his face. It's full of disappointment and anguish.

"I don't want to speak to you, Michael." I back up against the railing. There's not much room up here.

"Too bad, Daniella." He closes the gap between us and we stand merely inches apart. I keep my arms crossed and he places a hand on the railing behind me, on either side, trapping me in place.

He lowers his face to mine, keeping our conversation between the two of us, surrounded by other sightseers. "Where the fuck have you been, sweetheart?"

"I went to Germany with Tab."

"Why?"

I shrug. "Why not?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Figured you were too busy fucking Kiersten to care," I say flatly.

He removes his hands, studying my face. "Are you serious, Daniella? You think I would do that to you?"

My eyes are starting to blur with tears. I fight hard to keep them at bay. I don't want to cry over another man. I slip from my spot and rush to the exit back into the dome of the cathedral. I hurry, trying to keep distance between us. In haste, I accidentally bump into several people and apologize.

Holy shit, there's a lot of steps.

My legs are burning and beg me to take a break. I slow down once I reach the Whispering Gallery. Surely Michael isn't going as fast as I am. He's much bigger.

...But what if he's hurrying like I am...

I start up again, descending the steps as quickly as I possibly can. I make it to the floor of the cathedral and power walk out the exit. I get several looks from passers by as I finally burst out the door with heavy breathing. I try to remember which direction the Thames is. I pick up my pace and power walk through the church yard, and down several streets, making my way toward the Millennium bridge.

Feeling like I've accomplished my mission to get away from Michael I slow down and look behind me. I don't see him and I laugh.

Hah! Suck it, Fassbender.

I'm still breathing hard by the time I finally see the bridge in view. I come to a complete stop and seat myself on a bench, my purse in my lap, wiping sweat from my brow. I never exercise. Ever. So I'm pretty sure I'm dying right now.

I gather my hair back and put it in a hair tie, trying to cool down. I swear to myself to start working out. Maybe I'll take up running.

"Daniella!" Michael calls out, running toward me.

Well, there's no time like the present.

I groan and jump up. Michael is closing in on me, but I take off and sprint as fast as I can. If he wants to talk to me that badly, I'm going to make him work for it. I run for the bridge as fast as I can, dodging innocent bystanders, trying to maneuver around them. Michael gains on me and as I turn to see just how far back he is, I trip over my fucking feet and stumble to the ground, hard. My purse flies out of my grasp.

I cry out and curl into fetal position, hugging the knee that made the hardest impact with the ground. My ankle hurts like a bitch, too.

Fuck!

"Daniella!" Michael scampers up and drops to his knees, his hands hovering over me, almost as if he's afraid to touch me and make the pain worse.

"Please," I whimper, "Just go away and let me die of embarrassment right here."

Hard as he tries, Michael can't help but let out a laugh.

"Oh, I'm thrilled my pain can bring you happiness, Michael!" I growl and try to push myself up off the ground.

Michael grabs my elbow, steadying me. I'm breathing hard still and I wobble on my foot, pain shooting through my ankle. I bend and snatch my purse off the ground.

"Are you hurt?" Michael asks.

"I'll be fine." I shake my arm out of his grasp and attempt to take a step, failing. Michael grabs my elbow again.

"Daniella, I think you've twisted your ankle."

"No shit, Sherlock." I throw him a look.

He cocks his eyebrow and gives me a tiny amused smile. "Here, Smith is parked on the other side of the Thames. Let me carry you," he bends at the knees and without any effort, lifts me from behind my back and under my knees.

I yelp, surprised. "Just tell him where we are!"

Michael considers but keeps walking. "But we need to talk. This arrangement is perfect."

One arm is around his neck but my other hand is balled up into a fist, resting against his chest. I don't want to feel his stupid, wonderful heartbeat against my palm.

"How did you find me?" I don't look him in the eye, I keep my sight on the path of the bridge before us.

Oncoming pedestrians give us strange looks; some smile and some glance at us like we're nuts.

"I showed up at Ben's. Tab told me you were out but I saw the note and took my chance with St. Paul's."

"Why were you at Benedict's?"

He pauses and looks at me. "For you, of course."

"Michael?" I open my palm and relax it against his chest.

"Yes?"

"Please put me down."

Gently, Michael lowers me and we press ourselves against the side of the narrow bridge, allowing others to pass us.

"Just say what you have to say so we can get this over with and move on." I lean against the bridge, taking my weight off my ankle.

Michael swallows hard and shakes his head, nervous laughter escaping his lips. "You think I was cheating on you, right? With Kiersten?"

I nod, timidly. He mimics me and laughs again. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulls out a folded piece of paper and opens it up. I see it's the pages of him with Kiersten from the magazine, torn out.

"Take a good look, Daniella. These photos are old. Look!" He holds up one of the pages against his broad chest and stabs a finger at one of the photos. He's pointing at Kiersten's hand and I narrow my eyes, focusing better.

The ring...

"These photographs are from way before I even met you! From when we were engaged! She's got her goddamn ring on, for Christ-sakes, Daniella!"

My lips part and my brows furrow. I feel sick. "But, she was with you, in New York?"

He crumples up the magazine pages and stuff them back into his pocket. "No, Daniella. She was there, but she wasn't with me. She showed up at the hotel but I sent her away. I love you. Believe me, I know how it must have felt to come across those pictures. I caught Kiersten cheating on me red handed. And I never looked back. But you, I love you. Because you, you're worth fighting for."

This news, everything he's telling me, hits me hard. He wasn't cheating. I feel like such an ass.

"I..." I look up at him, terrified to speak. This is a new low, even for me. I never even gave him a chance.

"Daniella, I fucking love you." He scoffs and smiles, raising his hand to my cheek.

I swallow hard. "I wish you'd stop saying that."

He cocks his head and narrows his eyes. His hand drops to my neck, where his thumb lazily traces over my collarbone. "Why?"

"You still have her ring, Michael. Clearly, you still love her. Why else would you be holding onto her ring, if not in hopes of getting back together with her?"

There's a gleam in his eye as he grins. "I'm so glad you asked that." Without taking his eyes off mine, he removes his hand from my skin and shoves it into his pocket, pulling out the maroon velvet box he keeps in his drawer.

I let out a tiny gasp, sucking in air.

Oh fuck, please tell me he hasn't opened it...

"Michael? I can ex-"

"Please, let me finish." He holds the box up so I can see it clearly. "I'm not in love with Kiersten Hill. I'm lazy. I never got around to returning the ring. I'm lazy and I'm in love with you." He let's out a laugh, his smile so wide.

I giggle, surprisingly very happy by these words.

"Then go return it and get your money back already," I laugh.

He lowers the box and stares at it before looking back at me.

"Nah. I don't care about the money. I just want it gone. Now." He winds up his arm and chucks the box over the side of the bridge and into the Thames. It breaks through the surface with a splash.

Both of my hands fly to my mouth to keep myself from crying out or cursing.

My ring!

"There. God, that feels better." Michael turns to me and grins. Seeing my face, his brows furrow. "Daniella? What's wrong?"

"Um," I laugh. "I, I really don't know how to say this, so, I'll just... show you..." I dig through my purse and find the velvet pouch, pulling it out. Untying the strings, my heart begins to race. I worry about his reaction. After everything I've put him through, he has every right to hate me.

I pinch the ring between my thumb and forefinger and pull it out, showing Michael. He raises one eyebrow, questioningly.

"I tried it on and it ended up breaking, so I had to get it fixed. I just picked it up today. I'm so sorry..." I grimace, bracing myself for his stern words.

Surprisingly, he throws his head back and laughs. "I just tossed an empty box into the Thames?!" He holds out his hand and I place the ring into it.

He doesn't even wind up this time, he just tosses the ring, back handed, into the river, like discarding a used cigarette. It's so nontheatrical yet is so much more meaningful.

I look up at him and smile. "Actually, my ring was in there."

"Hmm? Your ring? Oh shit, your wedding ring?"

I nod, chuckling.

"Fuck, Daniella, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

I entwine my fingers with his. "It's fine. It's better this way. A fresh start. For both of us."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Michael runs his fingers through my hair and I sigh deeply into his chest. I look up at him and he smiles down at me before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. In the light of the moon dancing through the blinds, his eyes are gleaming.

It's been three weeks since he chased me down at St. Paul's and I'm falling more and more in love with him. Shooting keeps him busy but he's always present. When he's home, it's as if his job is to make me feel loved. This man worships the air around me and the ground I walk on.

"Are you tired?" He asks, his voice low and gravely.

The lights are off and we lie on the bed as we usually do when he gets home late. We snuggle and chat until we both fall asleep. Occasionally we will make love.

I close my eyes and nuzzle my head back into the crook of his arm, against his chest. "A little."

"Sorry I'm home so late tonight." His fingers rake through my hair again. They trail down my back and then he starts over again, from the back of my scalp, over my shoulders, and then down my back.

"Mmm. Don't. I'm just glad you're home."

He wraps his arm around me and squeezes. I hear him inhale and then let out a sigh. "You smell so fucking good."

I mumble as I smile, beginning to drift to sleep. Truth is, I have a hard time falling asleep now without his arms around me. So I never go to bed until he does.

"Daniella?"

"Hmm."

"Will you come with me tomorrow?"

My eyes shoot open and I'm suddenly wide awake. I twist my neck up to see his face again.

"On set?" I ask, smiling.

"Of course," he smiles back, hugging me tighter.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

His grow furrows as he looks down at me. "Why wouldn't it be?"

A slow smile curls across my mouth and he cocks his eyebrow at me. "Oh, I see," he laughs. "Planning on getting me into some trouble, eh?"

"I said no such thing, Michael." I giggle as his fingers press into my sensitive sides along my ribs.

"I can't have a hard-on in costume, Daniella. People will talk." Michael tickles me harder and I push myself away from him, squealing.

"That can be what you keep me around for, sweetheart. I'll be your cum dumpster." My jaw drops as soon as I say that and immediately we both burst out laughing.

Michael recovers before I do and sits straight up on the bed. His eyes are wide and full of humor. "I can't believe you said that. What a dirty mouth you have."

He snatches me by my wrists and yanks me towards him. I yelp and laugh as my body crashes against his hard chest. His arms wrap around me, trapping my arms against him. He dips his chin into the space between my neck and shoulder and I can't take it. The slight scruff that grows out during the day is enough to tickle me senseless.

"Michael!" I cry out between my fits of laughter. He loosens his grip on me and I slip out of his arms and fall back to the bed, gasping for sweet air.

Michael hovers over me and brushes my hair out of my face, laughing. He watches my mouth and I notice that look in his eyes. My pounding heart only pounds harder, excited by the look he's giving me. He blinks and focuses his eyes on mine. They're intense and loving at the same time. Michael lowers his head and brings his lips to mine, never once averting his gaze.

What I expect to be a gentle kiss ends up being something far more carnal. His tongue makes its way into my mouth and wrestles with my own. I feel him straddle me and lower his body to mine, taking care not to crush me. He cradles my head between his forearms, his fingers grasping my hair by the roots. I wrap my arms around his back and claw at his shirt.

He sits up quickly and in one fluid movement, yanks his shirt up over his head and tosses it to the floor. I try to sit up to take mine off but he pushes me back to the bed and brings his lips to my neck. The scruff causes me to giggle again and he nips me with his teeth. I can't help but moan.

Trailing kisses down my neck and across my collarbone, he reaches the swell of my breasts. My shirt covers the rest and he takes the fabric near my breasts into his mouth and yanks. The fabric tears and I gasp, even more sexually aroused. Using a hand to help, he tears my shirt all the way down the center and exposes my chest and stomach.

Michael's fingers lazily graze my skin from my neck down to my belly button. "I will never get used to you, Daniella. You take my breath away each and every time." He lowers himself back down and plants a kiss across the swell of each breast.

"God, I love the way you make me feel," I softly utter.

A sly smirk across his face makes me laugh. He can be so cocky sometimes but I love it.

"Take your pants off," I demand him.

"Patience, love." He kisses me and sits up, bring me with him. He pushes my shirt off my shoulders and unclasps my bra, letting it fall. Taking both articles of clothing, he tosses them to the floor and slinks down my legs, working on the button of my jeans.

Hooking his fingers into the belt loops, he wiggles my jeans down my hips and off of my legs. I spread my legs and then wrap them around his torso, begging him to come to me. He complies and leans against my sex, kissing my mouth. I feel his erection through his slacks and whimper, wanting him inside me already. I was easily ready to go. He picks me up and sits me on his lap, facing him. I kiss him hard, hugging him to my chest. I love the warmth of him pressing against me. His fingers splay across my back, covering nearly every inch.

I grab the hair near the nape of his neck and pull him back from my mouth. He growls and glares at me. I push him back and straddle him this time.

"Fuck, Daniella. You drive me crazy." His hands run up and down my sides and I get goosebumps. I lean down and kiss his neck and jawline. I love hearing him moan into my ear.

"I love you, Michael," I say before I begin nibbling his ear. His hands run down my back and to my ass where he gives it a squeeze. I yelp and sit up, still straddled on him.

I don't care if he has his pants on still, I start grinding, my jaw clenching with the friction. Michael places his hands behind his head, relaxing and watching the show.

"Touch yourself, Daniella. I want to watch you."

I blush but do as he asks. I run my hands through my hair and snake my way down my neck to my chest. I grope myself and watch as Michael's lips part and his breathing quickens. One hand slinks it's way down my stomach and I rub my fingers against my clit, gasping at the contact for his benefit. He wants a show, I'll give him one. I bite my lower lip and roll my head back as I rub myself. My other hand kneads my breasts. I rock my hips and look back to Michael's face. His eyes are intense and his lids are heavy with lust. I bring my fingers back up and suck on them before lowering them to my folds where I slowly press them in, biting my lip, keeping my eyes on his. Michael licks his lips, watching. I grind against myself and moan, wishing his fingers were the ones inside me.

"What are you thinking, Daniella," he asks, his voice a whisper.

"You." I close my eyes and throw my head back again, imagining his fingers touching me.

"What about me?"

"I want you to fuck me."

A growl escapes his lips and before I realize what's happening, Michael tosses me back onto the bed and pins me down, one of his hands grasping both of my wrists. He sucks on his fingers and, keeping his eyes on mine, lowers them to my sex, slipping them in, slowly. My back arches and I moan.

Michael hovers his lips over mine, our breath mixing. He licks at my jaw and I tilt my head up, letting him access my neck. He plants soft kisses all around it. Below my ear, he nips me and I giggle and moan. He smiles and presses his mouth to mine. His fingers are stroking me expertly. I can feel the climb to my orgasm and I shut my eyes, absorbing how he's making me feel.

"Cum for me, sweetheart," he urges. His lips press against my ear and I can hear his low growling, something he does when he is extremely aroused.

I can feel the climax; it's so close. I begin whimpering, overwhelmed with anticipation.

His name leaves my lips in a low whisper. Michael strokes me slower, knowing I'm near my peak. He steadies his rhythm, angling his fingers to hit me right where I need him to. Suddenly, it hits me, the powerful surge of my orgasm. Like shock waves, it spreads through my body and my toes curl.

I cry out and his mouth is on mine, swallowing my cries. He kisses me hard as I shake, the aftershocks causing me to become emotional. He lets go of my wrists and climbs off the bed, dropping his pants to the ground and kicking them to the side. He is massive and extremely intimidating and I love every inch of him. He crawls back and braces his upper body over mine with his forearms on either side of my head. Quickly reaching down, he lines himself up with me, teasing my clit with his head. I moan and grab onto his shoulders.

"Oh fuck, Michael, don't. Please. I need you," I whimper, begging him to show me mercy.

He slips the head past my folds and brings his arm back up to the side of my head before pressing himself in. We both groan with pleasure, the way he snuggly fits just right. I tilt my head and kiss his hard bicep, leaving my lips against his flesh. He lowers his lips to my neck and kisses it. He pulls back and pounds into me, over and over. My legs wrap around his hips as he sits back. He takes one leg and holds it up against his chest, pounding in deeper. I can't even keep my eyes open anymore. The power this man exudes constantly arouses me. But when in the act of making love, I'm defenseless against him. He knows how to work me.

"Oh fuck, Michael," I cry. Another orgasm is building and my heart feels like it's pounding out of my chest. The best orgasms are the ones he gives me with his cock. The excitement is practically unbearable.

It's possible I sound like a wounded animal, but I can't help it. Everything just feels so fucking wonderful and I'm helpless against the noises that force their way out of my mouth.

"Daniella, fuck," Michael throws his head back and I feel his cum fill me. His body drops and his weight crushes me but I find it pleasant. I don't even care if his weight kills me. I could die happily right now.

With his lips against my ear, he breathes out an "I love you". And I sigh, tears falling from my eyes.

I'm home. This man is my home.

 

***THE END***


End file.
